Spurts of Imagination Gone Wild
by Elda Aranel
Summary: Many randomized Gundam Seed short stories just randomly written ver a year.
1. Introduction

**Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny**

"Spurts of Imagination Gone Wild"

_Randomized Fiction Pieces_

Introduction from Elda Aranel:

Welcome to the creation of a cluttered mind that is up in space. Please note there will be spoilers in some of these. Each story will have its header note for you, for content and warnings. Also this pieces will be a grammar buff's nightmare come true. The writing is thin, exaggerated and what not in some areas. Remember these were spurred moment drabbles. I can't stress that enough. All in all, a few of these will be tacky. The stories labeled with an asterisk () are my recommended pieces.

Also, sadly, you'll notice many of these are more Kira and Lacus centric. What can I say? They're my favorite characters of all time. They finally beat Gundam Wing after four years!

As I watched Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, I would get a wild fan fiction idea, no matter how weird or frivolous, that I itched to write. Sadly, only one or two would be worth becoming their own fan fiction stories, like "In This Quiet Night." Please I beg that you don't overly criticize on these. They are just out there pieces I wrote to get out of my cluttered mind. They will be, I promise you, pointless, odd, whatever. But have fun. Oh, and I will be embarrassed by some of these. Just don't judge all of my writing based on one stupid piece. Have fun!

If you wish to take one of these ideas (although I don't know who would be crazy to do so) and use them for your own story or to make them your own full length story, email me. I will be honored (and beet red) to let you use them. It's just a reference I need, especially where some of my original characters go. Thanks again.


	2. POW Execution

Note: This is a random What If? piece about the aftermath of the Operation Angel Down. And for the sake of it's odd setting, let's say Luna never spied on Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and Miriallia that day. So she knows nothing. Let's also keep some bitterness out of the scene by Athrun just not interacting with Shinn violently after the Freedom's destruction.

Rating: PG (K)

**P.O.W. Execution**

(Luna never spied, Athrun never met with Shinn after the battle Angel Down.)

"We found something, Captain," the officer said. He pointed to his radar. "There's some faint signal."

"Let's land and check it out," Talia ordered. She brought Arthur, Athrun, Shinn, and Luna with her. They walked along the frozen shoreline. There was much debris from the fight. Most was from the Freedom.

"Over there," Luna said. Sure enough, someone lay on the shore. They hurried over. Suddenly, something green and metallic came swooping at them. It landed on Athrun.

"Tori!" it chirped.

"A…robotic bird?" Luna asked.

Athrun stared at the bird wide eyed. "Birdie?"

"You know it?" Talia asked. Athrun nodded. He had a bad yet relieved feeling. They hurried to the figure and saw it was a teenager in a flightsuit. His helmet was off, showing his face. The water made his hair stick to his face a little. The boy was unconscious.

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed. Birdie chirped again and flew to its owner.

"Huh? Wait, isn't that your friend? The Freedom's pilot?" Talia asked.

"That's him," Athrun said quietly.

"I thought he would be a little older than that," she said. "He seems younger than you."

Athrun shook his head. "He's 18, like me."

"It couldn't be the pilot," Arthur said. "Look, except for a few cuts, he's fine."

"Eerie," Talia said. "Is he alive?" Athrun was the first over there and checked Kira. He was relieved to find he was alive.

"He's alive," he reported.

"Now what?" Arthur said.

"I don't think we have much right to just leave him here," Talia said. Plus her own conscious wouldn't let her kill someone. He seemed too innocent to just kill, despite the recent battles. "We'll take him aboard the Minerva and contact HQ."

The next day, Kira awoke. The room he was in was brightly lit. He was sore but he sat up slowly anyway. "Where…am I?"

"Oh, you're awake," someone stated, sounding indifferent. Kira managed to get his eyes open without burning them. He was in a medical room, and the doctor was walking over to him.

"In case you're wondering, you are aboard the Minerva," the doctor said. He looked over Kira. "The Captain found you on the shore yesterday and had you brought aboard, as a prisoner of war."

Kira didn't say anything but laid back down. He was worried about the Archangel. The doctor looked him over. Satisfied, he left to contact the captain.

"Has the Chairman said anything about the prisoner?" Arthur asked. Talia shook her head.

"No, not yet," she said. "You know, now that I see that pilot, I really don't want to kill him. Looks are so deceiving. If I had seen him before I knew he was the pilot, I would never have thought him capable of it. Then again, I only saw him. That doesn't mean I know him."

"True," Arthur said.

Suddenly Talia's intercom light blinked. She answered. "Captain Gladys."

"Captain, it's Dr. Flar," a voice said. "The prisoner just woke up."

"I'm on my way," she said, turning off the intercom. "Arthur, I'll be in the medical bay if something happens." She left.

She entered the medical bay. Dr. Flar was there and led her to the teen. Kira was awake, but laying down, trying to avoid any more pain.

"Hello, I'm Captain Gladys," she said. "You're Kira Yamato, the Freedom's pilot, right?"

"Yes," Kira answered. He sat up slowly. No one objected.

"I assume you are aware of your position," Talia said. Kira nodded. Talia gazed at him. She was a bit startled at the maturity and grief in his eyes. He may look young, but he was probably more mature than most people on her ship.

"I sent in a report to the Chairman so he can make the final decision," Talia said. "In any case, you're remaining on this ship until further notice." Again, Kira nodded. "How are you feeling?"

He seemed surprised at the question. "I'm…fine. Just sore."

"That's all? I'm surprised you lived after that explosion," Talia said. "Shinn ran your machine through."

"It wasn't that bad," Kira said softly. Talia was quickly finding him to be silent, laid-back, and reserved. He also seemed extremely worried.

"Have you been a POW before?" Talia asked. "You seem to not care about being here or not."

"Huh? No," Kira said. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Talia asked. Most people were worried about what would happen to them when they were POW.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"I insist," she said, though not forcefully.

"I was just…worried about the Archangel," Kira said.

Talia sighed. Of course, he would be. "We have no idea as well. It was hit, but there's not enough debris in the area to say it was destroyed. Unless it managed to go a long distance before sinking, it's still around. We don't know yet." Kira seemed a little relieved but still worried. Why was he worrying over a ship that took off with any interest in getting its pilot back?

"Why worry about the ship? It didn't look interested in staying for it's best pilot," Talia said.

"I told them to leave," Kira answered.

Later, Kira was confined to a small room. Talia decided he would be all right to keep out of the brig. Strangely, the ship had a couple of Orb uniforms, so he was given one, considering his affiliation choice. A guard stood outside his door, in case he tried anything, but Kira didn't know about the guard. A personal test on Talia's part. Athrun later received permission to visit Kira.

"Kira?" Athrun walked past the guard into the room. Kira was lying on the bed. He sat up when Athrun walked in. Birdie flew off Athrun's shoulder to Kira's.

"You all right?" Athrun asked. Kira nodded. Athrun sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You really got yourself into a mess this time."

"So this is my fault?" Kira asked.

"Well, if you and the Archangel hadn't interfered, ZAFT wouldn't have ordered you guys hunted down," Athrun said. "Shinn had a personal vendetta against you from Berlin, over the Destroy's pilot. I can't blame you for that. You were just protecting the people who were getting hurt. Shinn doesn't see that."

"That girl…she seemed nice," Kira said. "She seemed to be trying hard to get over what ever the problem was."

"I met her once, before that whole mess. Shinn saved her from drowning while he was on leave. She was sweet natured, it seemed." Athrun looked at the door. "Knock it off, Luna." They heard a sound outside the door before it opened. Luna and Meyrin stood there, blushing.

"Sorry," Luna said. Athrun nodded for them to enter. The door was closed. Athrun pointed to the girls.

"This is Luna and her sister, Meyrin," he said. "Meyrin's the CIC and Luna's a pilot."

Kira nodded. Athrun added, "And this is Kira Yamato."

"Hi," Luna said, still a little embarrassed. "Sorry about the spying, Athrun. An…old habit."

"Try breaking it?" Athrun suggested. Luna blushed a little more. Meyrin laughed.

"Attention! Condition Red! Condition Red! All pilots on standby. All hands level 1 battle stations." The red lights began to flash. Athrun stood up.

"I'll see you later, Kira," he said quickly. Kira nodded as the three left hurriedly.

It was near twilight when everything was perfectly settled. The pilots all gathered in the mess hall for dinner. Luna volunteered to take a tray to Kira. The guard let her in. The room was dim; she could just barely make out a figure in the bed. She put the tray on the small table and tiptoed to the bed. She froze when he turned restlessly. A few steps brought her to the bedside. She watched as he tossed and turned.

_Why_? She asked herself. Luna stared and then noticed something. A few tears had streaked down his face. _What_ _is he dreaming about_?

After debating to wake him or leave him, Luna opted to leave. She ran into Athrun a while later.

"Hey, Athrun," she asked. "What happened to you friend, Kira?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I delivered his meal and I saw him tossing and turning," she said. "I also noticed he was crying." Athrun didn't seem overly surprised, knowing Kira never slept well after the war. Yet, he thought Kira was doing better. What could he be upset over again?

"I don't know," he replied. "So much happened, that I could never guess."

"Well, Chairman Dullindal said to bring the prisoner to meet him personally when we reach port later." Talia looked at Arthur. "That and to bring the pilots."

"I see. So it's a wait and see from there?"

"Indeed."

Everything happened too quickly. Minerva reached port. Talia and the pilots disembarked, along with Kira and two guards. Athrun made a point to keep a distance from Kira. It was too uncomfortable a situation. Kira seemed to think the same way. The ride was silent. Shinn couldn't help but glare at Kira when he looked that direction.

Chairman Dullindal was waiting for them in the office when they arrived. He congratulated the Minerva crew. He also said that they were receiving two new MSs. Destiny and Legend. Finally, he directed his attention to Kira. The two guards backed off but held their guns ready. Dullindal dismissed them from the room.

"Kira Yamato," Dullindal said. "It's an honor to meet such a famed pilot." Kira didn't say anything. His expression remained open, attentive, but a little wary of the Chairman. Gilbert returned to his desk.

"I must say that I'm impressed you survived that fight and sustained few injuries, Yamato," he said. "I've been watching you since the last war. I also arranged a little research about you. All my teams could scratch up was your history and statistics. Born on Heliopolis to Keiko and Keichi Yamato, a first generation Coordinator. Attended Heliopolis Technical College until its destruction CE 70 and such. After the fall of Heliopolis, there is nothing on you; only that you were living at an orphanage as a volunteer. There is no military record of any sort to be had about you. Why is that?"

Kira was silent. Athrun didn't want to know how Kira would respond to this, or if he would. A moment later Kira said, "Any files relating to me after Heliopolis are not on any database or computer network. Very few know where those are."

"I see," Dullindal stated. "Here's another thing: where did you get your military training? It wasn't from any academy related to ZAFT or to the Alliance, considering they hate Coordinators."

"I never attended any military training…ever," Kira stated. The others (not Athrun) started.

"No training? How can you pilot any MS suit and operate to the fullest with skill that no pilot can ever match?" Kira refused to answer.

Dullindal smiled faintly. "Your records are false, or at least parts of them are." The Minerva crew was startled; Athrun stared. Kira looked surprised and uneasy, like a nerve was struck.

"Your biological parents weren't the Yamatos," he said. "You weren't born on Heliopolis."

"And how would you know that?" Kira asked.

"Because I got this information from an old friend, Creuset," Dullindal said. Kira went wide eyed. "He was well aware of you. You are a first generation Coordinator, born to Dr. Ulen and Katherine Hibiki on Mendel Colony with Cagalli Yula Attha."

Athrun was with the rest of the room in being surprised, though he was less so than the rest. He knew that Kira was adopted like Cagalli. What he didn't know was who the twin's real parents and where they were really born.

"That's not a major issue," Kira retorted flatly. To his surprise and unease, Gilbert opened a second folder.

"Hardly," he said. "On the contrary, it was a great issue. Dr. Hibiki was found guilty for experiments with genetics. He was focused in creating the Ultimate Coordinator, free of all flaws."

"There's no such thing as perfect," Kira added.

"There are science standards that are used for the human body. Prefect would be to meet every single standard. There's no counting for personality and such. Every Coordinator is flawed in someway. Some have compatibility defects; others have abilities that never reach to their fullest. The Ultimate Coordinator would be free of all of this. He spent many years on the project with his indifferent wife. Katherine became pregnant with twins towards the end of the project."

"Was he ever caught, sir?" Talia asked.

"No," Gilbert said. "He was murdered by Katherine shortly after the twins were born."

This was something Kira didn't know. It didn't overly bother him. He knew why she did it.

"She murdered her husband? Why?" Athrun was curious.

"Because he took one of the unborn twins from her without her consent to use in his work," Gilbert said. "I suppose he managed to put the best care into that one child as it was the only one ever to survive as a success, right Kira Yamato?"

Everyone went silent and looked at Kira. Kira's face held a dark look.

"That's why you didn't need military training," Gilbert said. "A few minutes of watching another person doing something and you could easily apply it."

"I catch on easy, and improve like anyone else," Kira snapped. "Besides, I designed the program the Strike used so I knew it."

Athrun would have passed out from surprise. He felt like Kira was becoming more of a stranger than his best friend.

"So the Ultimate Coordinator did find his way into the war, just as Ulen Hibiki originally planned. A prefect soldier with the right training," Gilbert said.

"All the more reason not to work for ZAFT," Kira said. "It doesn't matter who I am. Everyone is different to begin with, never mind that some were purposely altered. I came to terms with that before this war."

Athrun couldn't be more amazed. In fact this whole conversation was mind-boggling. He didn't know what to think of his best friend anymore.

"You seem quite confident that you have come to terms with what you are," Dullindal said, folding his hands. "I honestly didn't expect that. My question to you now is what are you going to do with the rest of the world if they all found out? I am positive that Blue Cosmos especially would work harder to eliminate you. Since they're frustrated and hateful enough with normal Coordinators, a perfect one wouldn't help at all. Would you fight and kill others to survive or be wiped out?"

"I don't have any problem with dying," Kira retorted immediately. Athrun stared, suddenly nervous as Kira spoke. "I'll fight only to protect others, and for no other reason."

"Is that so?" Dullindal asked. In the flash of movement and in a blink of an eye, he held a small handgun out and fired it at Kira. Everyone stared in utter surprise. Athrun stepped forward instinctively to help his friend. But he noticed Kira hasn't even twitched. A thin line of red marred his left cheek. It disturbed Athrun that Kira didn't seem affected by the sudden shot.

Dullindal smirked. "So you speak truly when you claim to have no fear of death."

"That, and the gun wasn't aimed directly at me," Kira said in monotone. The Chairman frowned and set down the gun.

"If you won't join with ZAFT, I'm faced with only one other choice," the Chairman said. "I know you won't like it one bit."

"Hardly," Kira bitterly muttered.

He summoned his guards and nodded towards Kira. "Kill him. Make sure the guard is heavy."

The guards nodded and pushed Kira from the room. He shot his best friend an apologizing glance before leaving. Talia was stunned.

"Chairman! What is the meaning of that?" Talia demanded. Enemy or not, it rubbed her the wrong way to see a young person killed…just killed.

"He's a threat to us, Talia," Gilbert said. "Either he joined us or died. I'm only sorry to waste such talent and years of research and work."

Those words unnerved the listeners but they said nothing. They were finally dismissed. The return to the ship was solemn. Even Shinn looked remorseful. A part of Athrun's heart urged him to run. Run and save Kira. He couldn't begin to imagine Cagalli's reaction to that, if she ever found out. But the still part of his heart held him still. More than likely, it would all be futile. If it was too late, all Athrun would accomplish was getting himself in trouble. Plus he didn't know where to look.

Athrun sagged onto his bed in absolute relief. They had just received word from the Chairman. One point he brought up (bitterly) was that Kira Yamato had escaped. No one really knew about it until he was gone. Athrun had that creeping feeling it may have been a Clyne Faction supporter who helped him out of that mess. He just didn't care. As long as his friend was safe. Now to get himself out of his position…


	3. Attha & Dullindal Exchange

Note: This is a piece simply about an exchange between Dullindal and our favorite characters. Nothing extraordinary.

Rating: PG (K)

**Athha and Dullindal Exchange**

"On another topic," he began, "I'm curious about the whereabouts to Ms. Clyne. Where is she? I'm sure you of all people would know. It doesn't seem like you to not know."

"I'm not telling you," Kira said flat out.

"I'm not interested in harming her, if you are wondering," Gilbert said. "I require her help. I can't reply on an actress forever."

"I'm sure," Kira replied, his voice laced thickly with sarcasm. The Chairman sighed, knowing he wouldn't say no more.

"It would be pointless to continue pressing for answers, and I don't believe in physical interrogation," he said. "I don't know what to do with you, Kira Yamato. You won't join us or cooperate. Yet I can't simply let you go free."

Silence followed. There was much to digest and contemplate. Dullindal called for his guards. They entered guns out. He nodded to Kira. "Take him to the detention cells for the time being. Keep a guard posted on him." They nodded and Kira didn't argue at all as they pushily led him away.

"Chairman, what is going on?" Talia asked.

"It's obvious, Talia," he replied. "We have humanity's one and only Ultimate Coordinator in our grasp and he's dead set against not helping us in any way."

"What of Lacus Clyne then?" the captain posed.

"The true Lacus Clyne is out there somewhere in hiding for whatever reason. Since I need her soothing influence for the people, I got an actress in her stead. Anything else?"

"One: what is to become of Kira Yamato?" Talia asked slowly. Everyone was curious.

"He would be a threat if we let him go yet, I can't kill him," Dullindal said. "He's useless since he won't cooperate. I'm at a loss."

"Sir, there's a call from Head Rep. Athha waiting for you on line 1," the intercom said.

"Excuse me," Gilbert said. He answered the phone.

Dullindal and Cagalli managed to arrange a meeting time in Orb. Cagalli had questions to which she wanted answers. He wanted to put Orb in a position that would benefit PLANT. He may know a lot, but not enough. Kira was brought along with the Minerva again as it carried the Chairman to Orb. Unlike that last voyage, he remained in the brig cell with an active guard post. People occasionally visited Kira though. On Meyrin's off time, she went with Luna to chit-chit with the enemy pilot. Athrun stopped by often talking of _just about_ everything under the sun. They avoided some topics for the sake of whoever. The guard heard everything said and so could report to the Chairman. Even Talia stopped down a few times. She found the young man to have a warm and inviting personality. She still couldn't place the look in his amethyst eyes. For some reason, she felt a bit freer around him. There were moments Talia swore she was falling under some influence, the boy was so mature.

Eventually Cagalli was welcoming the Chairman, Talia, and her pilots into her office. Athrun wanted to tell her that Kira was fine, that he was alive. The girl seemed tired, stricken with grief, and ready to collapse.

"Welcome to Orb," Cagalli said. Even her voice seemed a bit course from her cries of sadness.

"Rep. Attha," he replied, shaking her hand. "Thank you for accepting us here. We know that couldn't have been easy by any stretch."

"It wasn't but it was managed," Cagalli said. "And I would rather get down to business Chairman, if you don't mind."

"Yes, we should." Everyone sat, and the pilots stood quietly behind their leaders.

"What are you planning to do with Orb, Rep?" Gilbert asked. "Will it remain with the EA or follow another path?"

Cagalli thought about it for a moment. "I have every intention of pulling from the EA. However, I haven't the means to do so now. I've had people looking for something to use as leverage to break from the alliance. I've even been looking around. The most I could use is the Destroy MS on Europe. We have video evidence all the destruction by it."

"We do as well," Gilbert said.

"I mean unedited videos," Cagalli replied firmly. "We know what really happened at Berlin."

"How so?"

"I was on the Archangel," Cagalli said slowly. "I even had the Orb forces MS that joined us after that last battle go out to back up the Freedom. I was going to go out but Murrue wouldn't let me."

"So you have been on the Archangel," Dullindal said.

"Many people knew that," Cagalli said. "My turn, why did you attack the Archangel?"

"To protect others," Dullindal answered simply. "A ship with unknown intentions is a threat to everyone. And it carried too powerful a MS to be let loose."

"Hardly," Cagalli snapped. "We thought you would have figured it out by now, what the Archangel stands for."

"Not really," Gilbert said. Talia shook her head. "Please explain."

"The Archangel of the Triple Ship Alliance stands for Orb's truest ideals of neutrality," a woman said. Suddenly Murrue walked out of the shadows with Andrew and Mu, whom both had returned earlier. "I'm Captain Murrue Ramius, Archangel. I think you misunderstood our intentions too often. Your pilots are quite headstrong."

"Indeed, but you never stated anything," Dullindal said. "The other side is not always going to ask."

"We believed the Minerva to be sophisticated enough to do so. I was half right. Captain Gladys was kind enough to offer us a chance to surrender," Murrue said. She gave a soft bow to Talia who seemed a bit shocked.

"Anyway, we uphold the Archangel's name in protecting those who need it," Cagalli said. "We don't belong to the EA or ZAFT, so people can turn to us without picking a side. Just like at Berlin. The EA wasn't doing anything about it and ZAFT wasn't doing much at the moment either. Previous attempts failed. So we went chasing the MS. When we got there, we were strictly interested in saving the people there, not picking fights with the other ship that had the same agenda."

"And from the videos we've watched, your pilot was the one who stopped the attack, leaving the Destroy to almost kill everyone," Murrue said. "That was too risky."

Talia heard everything from Shin about the Destroy. So she spoke in his defense. "Shinn knew that pilot and was stopping her from destroying more without killing her. I thought that was better than flat out killing the girl. A few of my pilots met her. She was a kind girl. I saw her and honestly couldn't think her capable of killing. Your pilot just killed her."

"Communications on the battle field were lacking," Cagalli admitted.

"And if you watched the videos, unedited, you would see that the Freedom wasn't attacking her when she stopped moving the MS," Murrue pointed out. "When she began to move it again, Freedom didn't take that chance. Your pilot was choosing one life. Ours was choosing the lives of many innocent people and in the name of many who perished because of her. One of many; that is how we tend to think. That's why I chose to decline your offer, and to leave the battle zone instead of waiting for the Freedom. Besides that he told us to leave, the lives of everyone on the Archangel outweighed his one life. I hate myself for that decision, as do we all, but it was really his decision and he was right."

"So what will the Archangel do now, Captain?" Gilbert asked.

Murrue glared. "Continuing on, that's what. I'll be blunt, Chairman, I don't trust you with good reason."

"What may that reason be, Captain?"

"Can't say," Ramius said. "I just don't trust you. Honestly, most of us are ready to just quit and lay back for the rest of this war, since that battle. But we're not quiting."

"Rep. Athha, we have some interesting evidence we can give you to ensure your country's freedom from the alliance," Gilbert said, turning his attention away to face the blonde woman.

"And that would be…"

"Evidence of the EA's cruelty," Gilbert said. "They were conducting some experiments on Natural humans with drugs to create powerful humans called Extended. The pilot killed at Berlin was one."

"I see," Cagalli said.

"Kira did mention that those three pilots weren't normal Naturals," Andrew said.

"However, the data we have is encoded. None of my people have been able to decode it for the last month or two," Dullindal spoke.

"Damn. If Coordinators couldn't get it open, then we wouldn't have much chance of getting it open," Cagalli said.

"We did have someone who could have done it," Murrue said. "But he's gone."

"Who?" Talia asked.

"The Freedom's pilot was the best with computers," Andrew said. "That data would be a slice for him to work on."

"Are you sure this data would ensure Orb in breaking from the EA?" Dullindal asked.

Cagalli nodded. He added, "Then there is one more thing I have for you." He opened a cell phone and talked to one of the guards to report in full. Then he turned back to Cagalli. "The only thing I want in return is that this country frees itself from the EA. I'm sure it would make things a little easier for everyone."

A short moment later, two guards walked in with Kira in between them. The two guards backed off and left. Everyone stood in shock. Kira figured they weren't told so there seemed to be less chances of a ransom or something to that extent. Cagalli ran from her desk and embraced him.

"Kira! You're alive!" she exclaimed. Kira flinched. He knew what was next. "I'm fine, Cagalli."

"Good!" she yelled suddenly. "And if you ever do that again, I'll kill you myself. You scared the crap out of us!" She had hit him on the head.

Murrue, Andrew, and Mu laughed. Murrue smiled. "Oh Kira you never cease to amaze me. That's what, two or three times you've done that. Quit scaring us already."

"I'll try," Kira promised.

"If the Chairman leaves without the Minerva, then maybe we can convince the Minerva what he is up to," Lacus said. She hadn't seen Kira yet. They said he was alive and she nearly burst into tears all over again. So she anxiously waited to see him again.

"Well, Rep. Athha and Yamato seem to be quite close," Luna said. "They don't look bad together...what?"

Athrun stared at her then shuddered. The team was on its way back to meet Rep. Athha about departure the next day. The Chairman had to leave early due to a sudden meeting. Athrun looked at Luna, "Luna, that's just wrong."

"What? What'd I say?" she asked.

"What did she say?" Shinn asked. "It seemed like she was just commenting on Athha and Yamato were a cute couple, if that's possible of Athha."

"Like I said, that's just totally wrong," Athrun retorted, shuddering again. "That's actually gross. You know, that's what most civil people call incest. Totally inappropriate."

"Incest?" Luna asked. "But they're not related, right?"

"Kira and Cagalli are twins," Athrun said. "They just found that out themselves before Yakin Due. They didn't meet until the first war at Heliopolis."

"But he's a Coordinator and she isn't," Luna protested.

"He was the only one modified," Athrun reminded her.

Talia shook her head. "I'm getting surprises left and right this year."

Athrun smirked. "There's more coming, guaranteed."


	4. Welcome Minerva, They're Twins

Note:

**Welcome Minerva, They're Twins**

(Luna never spied and Shin didn't get owned by Athrun after the Angel Down battle)

"Welcome back to Orb, Captain Gladys," Cagalli said, shaking the captain's hand.

"I didn't expect to be back here," Talia admitted. "You remember my second, Arthur Trine, and the pilots Shin Asuka, Rey Ze Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke."

"I do," Cagalli said, a bitter hint to her voice as she looked at a smug Shin. "You dealt us a heavy blow, Captain. Not many have landed an attack on the Archangel like you did."

"We're surprised that we didn't completely succeed," Talia said.

"It's just as well," Cagalli said. "I would hate to die on Orb and leave it to the dogs."

"Putting it that way, I'm glad as well."

"Captain Ramius wanted me to thank you again," the blonde girl added. When Talia looked at her confused, she continued, "When you gave the Archangel a chance to surrender…that was a compassionate gesture towards us. From what I understand, you went out of your orders to do that. It takes a strong person to do that."

"Just trying to keep a little civility in this war," Talia said. "Is the Archangel here in Orb?"

"It's within Orb's boundaries," Cagalli said. "And before you ask, the ship and its crew are not part of Orb's military, officially. The Archangel is under our protection and it does have members that are part of Orb's military. Complicated if you ask me."

"I see. Who are they fighting for?" Talia asked. They walked to Cagalli's office slowly.

"You'll have to ask them," was the only answer she got. In front of the door stood Kira, solemn and silent. Athrun nearly froze. He was alive!

Everyone filed into the office. Kira remained silent as he stood off to the side.

"Chairman Dullindal is eager to forge an alliance or even a truce," Talia began. "Orb will be targeted by Blue Cosmos and the Earth Forces. He feels Orb is important to winning this war. And to creating a lasting peace."

"I see. What would Orb be getting? Why would we forge an alliance of any sort? We're a neutral country."

(A short while later)

Cagalli sighed. "I'm lost here. There's too many choices to make and the wrong one could easily ruin Orb. I don't know what I'm doing." Talia looked shocked at this sign of weakness in Orb's tough leader. She looked ready for an emotional breakdown from the stress.

Kira walked up to her suddenly, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's getting late. Perhaps you should continue when you rested," he advised in a soft voice. He looked at Talia, who stared at his eyes. She felt little under their scarred gaze. "She really needs to rest now."

"The pot calling the kettle black, I'm sure," Cagalli glared at her twin.

"My lack of sleep won't affect this nation's future," he chided, yet he gave her a loving brotherly gaze. He added, "Don't make me call in Kisaka." She winced, knowing he was right and would uphold his threat. Talia took instant notice to their closeness. Turning back to her company, she said, "If you want, we can continue this tomorrow. You are welcome to stay the night here."

A moment later, Talia said, "I accept. Thank you."

"It's not a problem," she gave them a tired smiled. Her phone rang. She picked it up. "Representative Atha."

… "Already?" … "I see…that bad. Captain Ramius will be there to bring you in." … "We'll see you soon. Bye." She hung up.

"Andrew and the Eternal will be arriving at 3:30 roughly," she told Kira. He nodded, getting the hint. Once outside the door, Kisaka escorted Cagalli to her room. Kira turned to the Zaft soldiers.

"I guess that leaves me to get you rooms," Kira said. Talia nodded her thanks. As he led them along the dimming hallways, Athrun spoke.

"I'm officially confused," he said. Kira looked at him, equally puzzled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked back.

"With you…Cagalli…the Archangel…it's a mess," Athrun said. Kira shook his head.

"I don't think we were ever introduced," Talia said. "You seem to be quite…close to Representative Attha, not to mention a little influential with her."

He seemed amused at the idea she was hinting yet he was silent as he walked to a few doors. "We're close but not like that." He opened one door. "I'm Kira Yamato."

"Huh! You can't be the same Yamato that piloted the Freedom, right?" Luna asked.

"I am," he replied. He opened a door for the red head.

"That's not possible," Arthur pointed out. "We saw that battle and replayed it many times. There was no way anyone could have escaped that explosion. If someone did, even a Coordinator would be hospitalized for months on end."

"Your pilot had bad enough aim to miss the cockpit," Kira said flatly. Shin glared hatefully at Kira.

…(later)…

Talia sat disturbed with her pilots and second in command. Dullindal turned out to be a liar. It hurt to know that…she could always call Lacus Clyne a lair. But it would only hide the truth. Lacus never lied. Her words were too sincere and pure to be black.

"Now what?" she muttered softly. She began to feel as exhausted as Lacus and Cagalli looked. Lacus looked worse for wear than anyone in the room. Her baby lilac/blue eyes were bloodshot and her complexion was paler than normal. For the songstress to be carrying herself and speaking with power as she was now had to be more taxing than the girl was letting on.

"It's up to you," Cagalli said. A deep sigh and a moment later, Captain Gladys asked, "Is the Triple Ship Alliance short a ship and MSs?"

Most were surprised to hear she wanted to deflect to the Alliance, rather than on their own. Lacus mustered a small smile. "You are welcomed to join us."

"The path you people are taking is the only one that seems to be steady and clear," Talia said gently. "It's also a path that will lead to peace. The Minerva is willing to join your cause, Miss Clyne."

"Thank you," Lacus said. Everyone agreed and stood. The meeting was over. As everyone filed out into the wide entry area, silence reigned. Once outside the room and formalities, Lacus made a beeline to Kira and embraced him tightly, sobbing softly into his chest. He held her close, whispering to her. Andrew and Cagalli stood next to Athrun.

"How was she?" Athrun asked. "I've never see Lacus look so bad or cry like that for that matter."

"She easily won the most depressed award," Andrew said. "Everyone believed Kira had really died. Zaft was claiming that space- and Earth-wide. Even I couldn't have found a way to avoid such an explosion alive."

"The cockpit wasn't overly trashed," Cagalli said. "It was flooded, which is understandable, and many of the controls and wiring overloaded and blew up. Especially around the bottom and side was damaged. It was enough to hurt someone badly. Even with the pilot suit, the heat and electrical explosions should have at least put him out for a few weeks. It was a relief he turned out all right though."

"No injuries at all?" Athrun asked. Talia and her team started to listen intently about the Freedom's pilot.

"A few cut and bruises, which are probably healed already," Cagalli flippantly replied. "He's a quick healer."

"Too quick," Athrun muttered. Mu stepped in.

"So Lacus took the battle harshly, eh?" he stated, rather than asked.

"Cried every night since we found out," Andrew said. "She was fighting with herself if he really died or not. We've known Kira to survive worse but Zaft made a pretty clear investigation and claim that the Freedom and its pilot were both destroyed."

"Yeah, well now that Lacus is feeling better, Kira will start feeling terrible knowing that he did that to her, albeit unintentionally." Mu pointed this out and everyone agreed. Lacus's engagement ring glittered in the light.

"By the way, when did Lacus and Kira get engaged?" Athrun asked. Cagalli froze and looked over at the sorrowful couple. She saw where that question was coming from.

"I haven't a clue…" Cagalli said narrowing her eyes.

Mu smirked and called over to them. "Hey, Kira, Lacus, when did you two get engaged?"

Kira and Lacus looked over to their friends, putting a few inches between each other, though never leaving each other's arms. "What?"

"When. Did. You. Get. Engaged?" Mu emphasized each syllable. Most of people were waiting to hear a response. "I doubt you two had a lot of time together so far."

"Oh," Kira said. "Just about a month before Junius Seven dropped." Everyone was silent. Cagalli, arms akimbo, glared at her twin.

"Oh really? Since the beginning of the war and you never told us?" she asked darkly, her voice rising.

Kira looked a little nervous of Cagalli. "It sorta slipped our minds to tell you."

"Well we can't blame you there," Murrue said. Athrun grabbed Cagalli's arm before she pummeled Kira.

"Well late congratulations," Andrew said. Before the couple could reply, he, Mu, and Murrue left the area. Athrun tired to reason with Cagalli.

"Come on, Cagalli, I don't think you want to kill Kira," he said.

"I'm not going to kill him," she replied calmingly. "I'm just going to make his life miserable."

"What happened to sibling love?" Athrun tried with a nervous laugh. Kira and Lacus were already leaving the room, Cagalli's eyes following them.

"Ever heard of 'sibling rivalry'?" she asked.

"More like sibling torture," Athrun corrected. "Anyhow, I don't think you have much room to talk."

"What!?" Cagalli turned her glare to Athrun. Without a word, she stormed off, Kisaka following her, sighing.

"What was that about?" Luna asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Athrun asked.

"So the real Lacus is engaged to the Freedom's pilot?" Talia asked. "And he is Representative Atha's brother?" Athrun nodded. "But how? I thought…"

"Our engagement was broken after she started the Clyne Faction," he answered. "She and Kira have been together since around the end of the last war."

A thought clicked. "Great," Talia said. "We nearly killed Orb's Head Representative's brother _and_ Miss Clyne's fiancé. That spelled disaster." A moment of silence hung before a few people started to laugh.

"Actually, Kira and Cagalli are twins," Athrun added.

"You're kidding?" Arthur asked.

"So Atha is a Coordinator?" Shin asked, with a hint of disgust in his voice. Athrun shook his head.

"No, she's a Natural. Even I don't know the whole story behind them."

"Strangely, they look like complete opposites and even act opposite," Talia mused. "In gender, type, hair, and even their eyes are complementary colors. I'm not sure but even their personality seems different. General Yamato is quieter than Representative Atha."

"I know but they share many ideals and thoughts," Athrun added.


	5. Extended Lab

Note: This is a larger piece based on an alternate timeline, like many of these stories. Simply put, the Archangel crew gets onto the site of the Extended Lab and we have a scene developing. Pretty entertaining in my opinion. Mu is returned early, don't ask how. Lacus and Andrew are in space with Eternal.

Rating: PG13

**Extended Lab**

Talia and Arthur along with their four pilots entered the lab's entrance. Before they entered, a few shouts rang out. Talia turned to see a group of people coming their way…most in Orb uniform. Cagalli wore her casual outfit like Miriallia did. Murrue, Mu, and Kira wore their uniforms.

"Rep. Athha," Talia said. "You can't be here. Zaft has the Alliance…"

"We're not part of the EAF, Captain Gladys," Murrue said. "Don't judge a person by their uniform. Most of us went through the last war wearing Earth Forces uniforms…we were only part of the EAF up until Alaska."

"So what group are you with?" Talia asked.

They all exchanged glances. "We are members of the Triple Ship Alliance, under the direct leadership of Lacus Clyne herself," Murrue said firmly.

"That's a ridiculous lie," Arthur scoffed.

"A sad one at that," Talia added, though hesitantly. None of the Archangel crew looked like they were joking.

"Why would we lie regarding Lacus?" Kira said in his usual firm but soft tone.

"Many reasons. We all know where Miss Clyne's loyalties lay," Talia said.

"Here's a question for you: Why would Miss Lacus support Zaft when she didn't last war?" Murrue asked. "Believe what you want, Captain. We know the facts. We're here on a peaceful encounter to learn some things to use against the EAF so the treaty with Orb can be broken."

"We're coming along," Cagalli said. Talia sighed. She didn't like it but she didn't overly mind Cagalli.

"An introduction perhaps, first?" Captain Gladys asked.

"Captain Murrue Ramius," Murrue said with a small bow. Mu nodded.

"Commander Mu La Flaga," he said.

Mir gave a cute salute. "Miriallia Haww, war photographer and CIC."

Kira also gave a small bow. "Kira Yamato."

"No rank?" Talia said. There was the slightest mocking tone in her voice.

Mu answered for him, "General but rank doesn't matter with our ragtag group."

Kira simply nodded once. Talia figured he was a quiet type and always soft spoken. When she looked into his eyes, she saw something there she couldn't put a name to.

"I'm Captain Talia Gladys. This is my second, Arthur Trinity. And our pilots, Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrel, and I think you remember Athrun."

"We do," Ramius said. "Shall we go in?"

Talia nodded. The newcomers followed the Zaft pilots in with flashlights. It didn't seem too bad. The place was dusty and showing signs of obvious neglect. It's when they opened the main doors they saw the lab's horrors. The large hall was littered with bodies of mainly children, all younger than 12. It seemed fresh, the blood was partially dry. In the main lab, a few children were dead in their casing with wiring projecting from their pale bodies.

"Oh my god," Talia was shocked and not alone. Murrue turned to Mu in horror. He gazed at her in equal disturbance. The pilots were close to being sick. Cagalli nearly collapsed, if not for Kira, who seemed the least fazed. His expression was more shadowy than before.

"This is wrong," Cagalli choked out. Everyone silently agreed with the blonde. Talia nodded to her pilots to hack the computer. Luna skimmed through a journal there. Everyone else looked around, keeping a fair distance. Cagalli and Athrun kneeled in front of a little girl.

"She's so young," Athrun muttered.

"That face…it reminds me of Jade," Cagalli said, referring to one of the orphans that loved her. Athrun nodded.

"We can't get in," Shinn said. He had given the computer over to Rey who was having the same problem.

"There's nothing in this about the computer," Luna said. "It mentions personal stuff, like a diary. No name though."

"Read the first entry," Talia ordered.

"It says 'It has been over 17 years since I began my research for the Extended program. We were recently successful in creating three Extended. They weren't to my desired standards. With Dr. Hibiki's assistance, I hope to complete the next experiments with greater success. (At this, a clatter was heard. Everyone saw Kira had dropped his flashlight. Most assumed he was being clumsy again.) Now that I think about it, it has been too long since I've seen Ulen. Nearly 17 years. We stopped talking after the Mendel Colony incident. Strangely, I haven't heard him say a word of Katherine. The last I heard was that they were expecting twins. She was a stubborn woman.' The rest is blurred," Luna said.

"That's horrible," Talia said.

"When was that dated?" Kira asked slowly. Luna looked again then replied, "Just last year." Kira didn't say anything. Mu looked just as grave.

"I give up. We can't get in," Shinn repeated, frustrated.

"Let me," Kira said as he moved toward the computer. They looked at him skeptically.

"Might as well," Athrun said. "Kira's the best with computers."

Shinn glared but let Kira onto the computer. Kira silently began typing away, trying to break into the computer. Within another five minutes, he was in.

"How'd you do that?" Shinn asked incredulously.

"Password," Kira replied simply. "The journal was a hint." He accessed files on the Extended.

"There's a list of all subjects and intended subjects, most of which are dead it seems," Kira reported. "There's also a stats report and notes about the drug dosage and use. After a little digging I can find the procedures and other files about the program."

"Can it be reversed?" Murrue asked.

"An Extended is a Natural modified by drugs. Those drugs are applied in increasing doses to the point the body can't sustain itself without the drugs. With time, you should be able to lower the dosage and eventually get them off it. It'll take a long time and the effects may never wear off. If it's too far gone…it's too great a pain to bother," Kira answered.

"At least the person would have a chance," Murrue said. "How would they have to be on it before it's too far gone?"

"Maybe a few months," Kira said. He noticed the contemplating faces. "This is just my assumption based on what I know. I'm probably off. This isn't my field of expertise, just an opinion."

"That's what I'm worried about: you're never far from the bulls-eye with opinions or guesses," Murrue said.

A loud _clang_ was heard. Everyone went silent and still. All Zaft soldiers drew their guns while only Mu drew his gun. He opened a door from where the noise was heard. Then he flicked on the light. No one was there. A canister was on its side, rolling slightly. The group began to look around and heard a door opening. They kept following noises until they ended up in a large lab room. A young girl was cowering on the other side of the room. Her clothes hung loosely on her slim frame. Under thick chocolate bangs, her grey eyes were wide and afraid.

"Hello there," Murrue said softly. The girl shook harder and started to move.

"What's your name?" Ramius asked. The girl didn't answer. She stood trembling in fright. Talia took a step forward and the girl bolted. She ran through another door and disappeared. Everyone followed after her and even split up. Finally they caught up with her in another dim room. Kira entered after Mu and Murrue first. He thought he caught sight of something moving.

"You're fast," Murrue said. The girl didn't smile.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"We're here to help you," Cagalli said sweetly. Suddenly the girl pulled out a small gun and shot it at Cagalli. It grazed her leg. The blonde fell to the floor, shocked. Athrun beat Kira to Cagalli and helped her back.

"Go away!"

"Young lady, stop," Talia said. "You'll hurt more people."

"Then go away," the girl repeated.

"We won't come near you," Murrue said. "But can you still talk to us?"

"No."

"Let me try, Murrue," Kira whispered. "She's just scared, and trying to protect someone."

"What?" Kira hinted to the curtain. She nodded.

"It's crowded in here," Murrue said. "Miriallia, take Cagalli and wait outside."

Talia didn't like the idea but she, too, dismissed her pilots. Only Mu, Murrue, and Talia remained with Kira. They stood in the back. Kira stepped forward and kneeled down her level.

"I'm Kira Yamato," he said gently. The girl stared at him. "What's your name?"

The girl lowered the gun by a fraction. "Mae…Salt."

"I know you're scared, Mae," Kira said. "But we want to help you."

"You're not going to hurt us more?" she asked innocently.

"No. Actually, do you want to hand me that gun before something else happens?" Kira asked.

Mae was silent before slowly coming forward to hand the weapon to Kira. She was hesitant in handing it over; believing she would be tricked. When Kira was given the gun, Mae looked more terrified. Kira merely turned the safety on, took out the ammo pack, and slid both across the room. Mae relaxed, more convinced that she would be okay.

"How about getting you out of here?" Kira asked. Mae nodded and walked forward.

"What about my sister?" she asked.

"Your sister?" Talia asked, looking around. Murrue stepped over to the curtain and pulled it back. Another girl, a couple years young stood there.

"She'll be fine," Murrue said. She gently picked up the smaller girl without a fuss. Meanwhile, Kira picked up Mae and they left the dank room. Cagalli smiled at them.

"You got them," she said. Kira was silent then grinned. "And here I always thought you were great with kids, Cagalli."

Athrun laughed while Cagalli glared at Kira. "Excuse me! I don't spend everyday with kids."

"Behave, children," Mu teased. The twins glared at him. He said, "Now what?"

"Let's go ahead and call this a day," Murrue said. "Though I won't be sleeping well tonight after this."

"What about the girls?" Talia said. "We should…"

"The girls will come with us to Orb," Cagalli said. "From there, they'll be put in the custody of Reverend Malchio. We'll look for their parents but there's no guarantees."

"What if they're Extended? The Chairman ordered…" Talia began but was cut off by Kira this time.

"The only thing we should do regarding the Extended is treating the girls," he said. "At this age, it's probably not remotely far enough along to have any affect. Their best chances are in Orb."

"Fine. They go to Orb," Talia gave in. She quickly found she couldn't argue against Kira very well.

Mu was flipping through the journal. "There's a bit written in here about Dr. Hibiki."

"Who's that?" Murrue asked.

"Some scientist I guess," Luna said. "From what way it was written, he seemed to be experimenting in genetics…illegally. While this guy illegally drugged kids, this doctor experimented with genetics on some project, from what I picked up." Mu nodded. "Ping pong," he said. "Hibiki wanted to achieve the supposed dream of perfection of humanity. He's a Natural who played with genetics and created Coordinators."

"Huh? There are already Coordinators around," Talia said. "What do you mean?"

"All Coordinators aren't perfect," Kira said.

"No human is perfect," Shinn said.

"True but by science standards and what a human can do, there is a state of perfection," Kira explained. "Hibiki wanted to create…an Ultimate Coordinator. He or she would be free of all the flaws the every other Coordinator alive has. The ability to learn and apply skills is as quick as a human can possibly get to at this point. Of course, those standards have nothing to do with personality and such."

"Did he succeed is what I want to know," Talia said. Mu and Kira said nothing to her.

"I'm only worried if he really is alive like that journal is implying," Kira muttered but everyone heard him. Silence followed.

"Let's just go," Mu said. "It's getting late and I'm starting to get sick." They all agreed and left. As soon as they all walked out of the building, Neumann came running up to them. Of course, being in Orb uniform, he had the Zaft soldiers' attention.

"What's got you sprinting around, Neumann?" Mu asked.

"A…trans…mission just…came in…from…Eternal," he panted. "They're landing."

"Eh?" Murrue gasped. "The Eternal is descending. Can it handle Earth? And why is it coming?"

"Don't know," Neumann said.

"We'd better call them up," Murrue said. Cagalli nodded. "Let's return to the Archangel quickly."

"I usually don't do this but we have a communication stand set up that can reach space," Talia offered.

"Uh…thank you, Captain Gladys," Murrue said. The groups made their way to the tent. A standard scene was set up with a radio system.

"You know the transmission code better than me, Kira," Murrue said. Kira took the hint and set Mae down. Instantly, she was close to his side as he worked on the code. Secondly later, an image was fading in. The Eternal's bridge was visible. Commander Waltfeld sat in front of an empty chair. The Minerva didn't recognize him or anyone else, as he was the only one visible and in Orb uniform.

"Commander," Ramius said. "What's going on? Why is the Eternal coming down to Earth?"

"For many reasons," Andrew said. "We can't move around without being tracked by Zaft. If they catch us, we're dead. Plus this ship lacks ways to evacuate through the atmosphere. Don't worry. The Eternal can swim on the surface of the sea."

"If you insist," Murrue said. "Where's your landing point?"

"Right now we're shooting for right by Orb," Waltfeld said.

"Don't," Mu said, "Orb's council has a thorn bush up their asses. They're not going to be reasonable unless it's an Alliance ship or an Orb ship."

"Then where?"

"We'll send the coordinates for our location. We're surrounded by the sea," Murrue said. Suddenly, Neumann hands her the said numbers on a scratch piece of paper. "Oh…Neumann's ahead of me. Lat 94, Long 36, point 03096." Whoever was there typed the coordinates as she spoke. A few words were exchanged then Andrew said, "Coincidence. We can descend in 15 minutes and be there shortly."

"We'll be here," Murrue said. "Captain Ramius out." They signed off.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute," Mu said. Murrue glared but didn't rely.

"Officer Neumann, bring the Archangel around," she ordered. "Fire a flare when the Eternal lands."

"Yes, ma'am," he ran off quickly. Murrue turned back to the Zaft Captain. "We'll be sticking around a little longer."

"I can tell," she replied tartly. Then Talia sighed. "Well, it's better than fighting."

"Most things are better than fighting. Stick around and you'll learn this alliance's secrets," Murrue winked. Talia didn't say anything. So they waited. The Archangel's members stayed together, completely as ease, despite the Zaft military occupation of the island. Shinn, Luna, and Rey stayed together at a distance. Athrun seemed to find a good conversation with Cagalli, as both stood apart from the rest.

Soon a large ship began to descend to Earth. It was easy to see it burning in the atmosphere. After a few more minutes, it landed in the ocean. Steam rose up as the ship cooled in the ocean, traveling towards land. The Archangel came about, firing a flare. Finally both ships pulled up to the large dock. Murrue, Mu, Cagalli, Kira, Miriallia, Talia, Athrun, Arthur, Shinn, Rey, Luna, and Meyrin stood near the end of the ramp. Many other Zaft personal stood around, watching from a distance. Andrew walked down the ramp first, in full Orb uniform. Beside him was Lacus, dressed in her black kimono with out the jacket as the weather turned out to be rather warm. Flanking both commanders were Dacosta and another Zaft green soldier. Dacosta carried a small briefcase for Lacus. The sight of Lacus with both an Orb commander and Zaft soldiers was unnerving.

"Long time no see," Murrue said.

"Ms. Murrue," Lacus said. "I thought that of all the company the Archangel could have been in, the Minerva was the least likely."

"Truce for the moment," Murrue said.

"Wait a minute," Talia snapped. "What's going on here? She can't be the real Lacus Clyne."

Lacus stepped forward to Talia and smiled softly. "Captain Gladys, you can make that final judgment without or with evidence."

"So what's our next step?" Murrue asked. Lacus turned back to everyone else.

"We must return to Orb and break off the treaty with the EAF," she said. "How far things progress until then will determine our next move. Right now, I think I better show you the journals we found on Colony Mendel."

"Strange how everything keeps going back to that place," Mu mused. Kira nodded. Some seemed confused but didn't say anything.

"In one blunt sentence, what does this journal prove?" Cagalli asked. The pink haired princess looked at her blonde friend.

"Chairman Dullindal is up to no good," she answered.

"Like we didn't already know that," Mu said sarcastically. Shinn and the other pilots seemed flustered at the insult on their Chairman. Nonetheless, they all gathered around Lacus, under a pavilion. Dacosta gave Lacus the briefcase which she opened. The journal she pulled out was then opened to a marked page.

"It's called the Destiny Plan," she began. "Pretty much, it's a world wide dictatorship. Your future is decided by your genetics. It is a plan to end war completely."

"It sounds like a perfect plan in a way," Cagalli said.

"If the whole world and PLANTs agree to this, then you're right," Talia said. "There would be peace. There's no guarantee."

"That doesn't make it right," Kira said softly. Everyone turned their gaze to him. He said, "I think every one should choose their own future, to be able to choose that future. A life belongs to the individual, not another person. I'd rather fight for peace than to be told how to live."

"I agree," Lacus said. "That's what life is about. That's the beauty of living, to be able to decide and walk the path you want. This plan does the opposite. People should learn for themselves."

Murrue, Mu, Cagalli, and Athrun readily agreed. Talia understood. "Wakkata. This plan is going too far. But that doesn't say anything about what we'll do."

"What will you do? Uphold the Destiny Plan? Or reject it?" Lacus asked.

"We do what the Chairman orders," Talia said. Her team agreed with her.

"What if he tells you to sacrifice too much?" Lacus said. "Will you give up your ship for a victory? The crew's lives? Are you fighting for what you truly believe in or what you're told to fight for, even though it may be wrong?"

"Who's to say I should believe you?" Talia retorted. "There's no proof you're the real Lacus Clyne."

"Forget the solid evidence," the pink haired teen said. "What do you feel it the truth?" When Talia or anyone else didn't answer, she nodded. "Until then, we better work on getting Orb back."

"We need to finish a little research first," Murrue said. "We have two little girls that may be the beginning of the Extended stages. We want to make sure they're fine before leaving behind the place that can help them."

"Need any help?" she asked. They split up.

"I don't know what to think of them," Talia said. "I want to believe her yet, the Chairman…"

"It's hard to tell which the real Lacus is," Arthur said. Athrun walked up to Talia and the other pilots.

"She's the real Lacus," he said. They looked at him. The navy haired pilot explained, "I was with the Chairman when Lacus supposedly made an announcement to the PLANTs about the incident. I knew it wasn't Lacus because of the way she talked and acted. Her real name is Meer Campbell. I guess she had a similar voice to Lacus. So with surgery, she looked like Lacus. Chairman Dullindal said it was temporary since Lacus wasn't around."

"So…the Lacus we've been seeing with the Chairman is a fake?" Shinn exclaimed. Luna and Meyrin were wide eyed.

"Yes," Athrun said.

"Then what about the real Lacus?" Talia asked slowly.

Kira walked up to them, overhearing the conversation. "She's been with us since the last war. She has never met the Chairman. Actually, she was the target of his special task force, which sent to assassinate her earlier in the war."

"What?" Talia was shocked. She may be loyal to the Chairman, but she was also fond of Lacus Clyne, if she ever found out which one was which. Finally she sighed in defeat. "This is too much. Suddenly everything the Chairman has us doing is pointless. I don't know what to do."

They stood still for a moment, listening to what was going on around them. The ocean waves beat against the rocky beaches. A few birds cried out to the soft, salty winds. The ZAFT soldiers were moving around, securing the area. A few doctors were working with other shipped in scientists were working together in researching and cleaning up the mess.

Talia breathed deeply. "We'll have to think our situation over for a while. Until then, we should keep our contact quiet and maybe even cooperate to figure this mess out."

Kira nodded, agreeing with her decision. He turned and left without a word. Talia watched him go then faced Athrun. "There's something about him that's…I don't know. Mature, wise, strong…I can't explain it. He looks at me and others and…"

Athrun was silent for a moment. "Kira's been like that since the first war. Sometimes I think he's hiding something from everyone."

"That's it," Talia said. "Secretive and reserved."

"Well, you'll learn a lot about Kira as you spend time around him," Athrun said. "I'm going to see what they've accomplished with the girls." He saluted Talia and left after Kira.

Later that evening, everyone was settling down for the coming darkness. Campfires were flaring up as the soldiers prepared for a light dinner and an evening of relaxing. The Orb company with the Eternal ZAFT soldiers stayed away from the main stream of soldiers and near their own ships. Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun were with the girls near a medical tent set up in the ZAFT encampment. Actually, the girls were been chaperoned by Luna and Meyrin near the fire while the four talked about the girls. Talia joined in the conversation.

"So how do they check out?" she asked.

"The younger girl, Mika, is perfectly fine. Just a little malnutrition but that's understandable," Athrun said.

"What about Miss Gunslinger?" Talia asked, attempting a little joke. Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"She may not look like it but she's a little sick from the drugs, or lack thereof," the Representative said. "From what we know, she was probably put on the Extended treatments for a few weeks."

"What can we do to fix that?"

"Just a few shots of an anti drug we found," Kira said. "It doesn't have to be often. But she won't like the needle."

A doctor came up to them with a syringe in hand. "This should be plenty for a couple of days. Shall we?" Cagalli looked at Athrun.

"We're heading back to the camp site," she said. "We'll see you later."

"Chicken," Kira muttered. Lacus giggled but didn't relay anything to the blonde…for the moment. Talia followed Kira and Lacus to the little girl. Mae looked up with wide eyes when she noticed the doctor.

"Hey Mae," Kira said gently. "You know how you've been feeling bad, right?" She slowly nodded. He added, "Well, we can help, but you won't like it."

"It won't hurt like those other needles did," the doctor promised. "We just want to make you better."

"Here, sit on my lap," Lacus said. She sat down on a stool and pulled the shaking girl into her arms, cradling her. Kira stood nearby while the doctor rubbed Mae's arm with a little cotton ball soaked in alcohol. He then quickly injected the needle. Mae started crying softy against Lacus's chest. That was after the needle was pulled out and done. After a moment, she began singing softly to her. People began to stop and stare at the princess. It was an enchantingly slow song, seeping through the surrounding people. It was a sweet, sad song yet, it lifted spirits.

"Fields of hope…" she ended. Mae had fallen asleep. Mika was beginning to nod off.

Lacus stood finally, taking Mae with her. Kira picked up Mika wordlessly and they both began walking to the Archangel. They were out of hearing range when the murmuring began.

"That was really Lacus," Talia said. "I've never heard that song before but that voice could only belong to the real Lacus Clyne."


	6. Get Her Mir!

Note: A tiny random What If Miriallia had confronted Meer. Nothing big.

Rating: G

**Get Her Mir!**

Meer walked close to Athrun as the Minerva party walked with Gilbert. They were merely passing through the compound, which easily turned into a massive scene. Another girl with a camera passed her, waving.

"Hey Lacus," she said with a smile.

Meer flustered at the informality for the slightest second then smiled back. "Hello." She expected to continue but the girl stopped her.

"How've you been? I haven't heard from you lately," Mir said.

"Huh?" Mir smirked.

"Thought so," she said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Talia asked.

"Who are you? You didn't look like Lacus are one second," Mir said.

"I am Lacus Clyne," Meer said hotly.

"And I'm a fairy," Miriallia retorted. "Well, Zala? Where's Lacus and the others?" Athrun looked at her uneasily.

"Do I have to get involved?" he asked.

"'Fess up, Zala," Mir said.

"Excuse me," Gilbert said. "Might I ask who you are?" Miriallia looked thoughtful then said, "If she is Lacus, then she knows me name. We spoke just recently, too."

"I've never seen you before in my life," Meer said.

"I suggest we leave the area to a more private place and sort this out," Talia said. "We don't want to cause a scene."

They all agreed and quickly left to a building, where they found an empty room. With the lights on, everyone stood in a rough circle, if it could be called a circle.

"Explain," Gilbert said.

"My name is Miriallia Haww," she said. "I'm here on a visit when I saw her. Of course I was curious about who she was."

"It's pretty obvious who she is," Talia said.

"All I saw was a skinny, pink-haired girl singing in a high pitched voice on a pink mobile suit. I feel sorry for the song, being butchered so I had to investigate." Mir stared at her.

"And how can you say she isn't Lacus?" Gilbert asked.

"Easy. First, she's my friend from the last war. Second, Lacus doesn't support ZAFT or the Alliance, since she has her own place. Third, Lacus wouldn't behave like the copy to save her life. Finally, that girl would have been in depth conversation if she suddenly saw me if she was the real thing. Besides, Lacus hasn't been to PLANT for a long time. She hasn't made any public appearances since the last war." Miriallia spoke confidently.

"You…" Meer started.

"You're hard to fool, Miriallia," Athrun said.

"Please, Athrun, any one who has met Lacus personally knows it," Mir said. She smirked. "Plus, Lacus wouldn't be hanging all over you." Athrun blushed.

"Hey, I've…," he stopped when Mir laughed.

"I know," she said. "Couldn't help it. Anyhow, may I have a name?"

"Meer Campbell," Meer said, glaring.

"What do you know of the real Lacus?" Gilbert asked.

"Nothing," Mir said. "Haven't seen her since the attack at Cagalli's mansion a few months ago. Actually, I didn't see her but I happened to call in to say hi to Kira."

"So you know Kira Yamato?" Gilbert asked.

Mir glared. "What of it? We're old friends from Heliopolis."

"I'm just aware of him and his prowess in battle," he replied. "He's quite talented even for a Coordinator from what I've heard."

Mir, knowing how Kira was, couldn't help but defend him. It was second nature after all the defending he did in the war for her and their friends. "Back off. Kira's not a soldier. So don't go trying to recruit him or anything stupid. I can tell you there's a ton of people ready to protect him."

"Coward," Shinn muttered.


	7. Amaya & Crystal's Field Trip

Note: This is a AU futuristic piece featuring Amaya Lara Yamato and Crystal Kana Zala. They're on a field trip to Orb for a Memorial taking place.

Rating: PG

**Amaya and Crystal's Field Trip**

After Cagalli returned to office Kira stepped down back to the military. She gave him an earful about getting married without her being there. He finally just left her there with Athrun. A few months later Athrun and Cagalli were married. She and Lacus went in together and found out they were both pregnant. Lacus was only a few weeks more along than Cagalli. Another six to seven months passed and both women found themselves with baby girls. Lacus was on time while Cagalli was a week early, making the two babies only two weeks apart. The two little girls were called Crystal Kana Zala and Amaya Lara Yamato. Crystal had her father's emerald eyes and her fiery mother's hair and eventually, attitude. Amaya had her father's amethyst eyes and brown hair and yet held her mother's pale complexion and beauty.

Cagalli remained the Head Representative for Orb while Athrun and Kira continued to be Orb's leading generals. While Athrun was more open and involved with his military status, Kira spent more time out of the uniform and doing technical projects for whatever. So the girls never related him to the military. Lacus sang one new album when Amaya was two before simply staying at home. Most of her free time was spent helping Reverend Malchio with the orphans. When the girls were five, Kira and Lacus decided to move to PLANT for a while. Lacus thought Kira needed a break from the military and time from the country. She was also homesick for space. Cagalli and Athrun were fine with their decision. So the girls were split. Considering Athrun and Cagalli worked full time all day, Crystal usually spent that time with Lacus and the other children. Without Lacus, Crystal became bored and began getting in to trouble.

Cagalli and Athrun came to the decision of spending her to PLANT with Kira and Lacus for a while. Meanwhile, Cagalli would be planning with Athrun to cut back on work soon. What began as a few month projects turned to months then years. Cagalli and Athrun only saw their child if they went to PLANT. They didn't want to tear Crystal from her new friends and school. The girls were verbal in staying together. When the girls turned eight, Cagalli found herself pregnant with their second child. They had shaved off plenty of hours to spend time with the new baby boy nine months later. Shawn Zala took totally after his father in looks and later personality. Cagalli couldn't get enough of joking about being stuck with two Zalas. The Yamatos weren't in any rush for a second child.

Finally, when Shawn was eight and Crystal was 15, life took a new turn slowly at first.

"This is a huge mansion," Chase said. He sat beside Crystal in the large living room. With them were Amaya, Ren, Jole, and Kevin. They all were sitting on the sofas listening to the stereo.

"Yeah," Ren said. She flipped her long chocolate locks. "I keep wondering what your parents do for a living to live so well."

"Not much," Amaya said. "Dad works with computer programs while Mom just plays housewife. She goes to meet with friends I guess. They probably both inherited a lot."

"You don't know? That's sad, girl," Ren said. Kevin agreed.

"At least your mom cooks great food," Jole said. "Heck, my mom sucks half the time when it comes to cooking."

"Now that is funny," Chase laughed. The player played Sean Paul's Temperature loudly. They sang to him, accent and all. It took them ages to learn the song. Only Amaya was quick to catch on.

"I can't wait to see what I got on the test tomorrow," Ren said. "It was so hard."

"Image if you were a Natural. It would have been impossible!" Jole joked. Suddenly the loudly music was turned down. They turned to see Kira standing by the stereo, dressed in a black tuxedo. Lacus walked in to the room wearing her white satin dress. It was strapless and hugged her figure down to her knees where the fabric flared out a bit. Her hair was half up in a bun with the rest curled and glittered. For being in their mid-30's almost, Amaya's parents tended to act like a fresh teenage romance. Lacus's style and youth never seemed to fade. Birdie came chirping in.

Amaya whistled. "Where are you an' Mom heading out to?"

"We are attending a party, so we won't be back until probably 1 or 2," he said. He looked at Lacus before turning back to the teenagers. "We agreed that your friends can stay here until eleven. We trust you're both mature and responsible enough to behave."

"Yes, sir," Crystal said, giving a mock salute. The two left the teens to their devices.

"So totally wow!" Ren exclaimed. "I didn't think they would ever do that."

"But they said to behave." Yeah right. Somehow they split up in pairs having a make out session while watching a 'horror' movie. They didn't leave at eleven exactly. The boys and girl were about half an hour late getting out.

Three weeks later, Amaya and Crystal invited Jole and Chase over for dinner as their boyfriends, respectively. Amaya and Crystal expected an interrogation from Lacus more than Kira. The cousins constantly nagged about him being too quiet and laid back. Lacus talked more than Kira yet the married pair was the happiest and most understanding in the world. Half the time, the two could have a conversation without talking.

"So you all will be graduating after this next school year," Lacus said. "What are you planning to do?"

"We as a group wanted to join ZAFT and maybe even take on careers in the military," Jole said. Now until this point, the girls weren't aware of having an active Orb citizenship. Since they were living on PLANT they assumed to have strictly PLANT citizenship. Both also didn't know about Kira's military alliance. All that was on their cons list was that Athrun and Cagalli worked for the government of Orb.

"What? The military?" Lacus was shocked to hear this. She and Kira knew the girls were tough and enjoyed that sort of thing. Amaya seemed to switch personalities, from a total girl to a total tomboy. Crystal was just like Cagalli.

"Yea," Crystal said. "I mean, we don't know about piloting mobile suits but there's areas with mechanics and technology development."

"What would your mother and father say?" Lacus asked Crystal.

"We're Coordinators living in PLANT, not Orb," the blonde retorted.

"You two girls have a dual citizenship," Kira pointed out. "One to Orb and one to PLANT. ZAFT won't accept that. They're still pushing about having someone not born in PLANTs enter."

"So we can cancel that out," Amaya said.

"You can't," Lacus said. "Besides the fact we won't let you, it's permanent."

"There are always exceptions," Jole added.

"Believe me when I say ZAFT has had too many exceptions and they know it," Kira said dryly. "The military isn't what you think it is."

The teens went silent. They ate in silence for while before Amaya said, "Um, there's a field trip for our history class coming up."

"Really? What sort of field trip?" Lacus asked.

"A rather out there one," Amaya said. "She wants to take us to the Memorial Tribute in Orb."

"Wow, that is a large field trip," Lacus said. Kira agreed. "I suppose you two wanted to go?"

"Totally. Please let us go. Please!" Amaya and Crystal begged. The boys remained silent. Kira and Lacus whispered to each other for a moment. Finally Lacus turned to the eagerly waiting girls. "Well, we were going to take you girls to Orb for the memorial anyway. You might as well go with your friends. We'll need information from your teacher soon."

"All right!"

A few days later, the permission slips were signed and the money paid for the girls to attend the class field trip. The girls were ecstatic. They went with some friends to do some shopping and talked about it forever.

The girls, Ren, and another girl named Yolee were upstairs giggling up a storm when their teacher for history, Ms. Lia Smith called. Kira picked up.

"This is Kira Yamato," he said.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Smith, Amaya and Crystal's history teacher," she said. "I read your note about chaperoning through the shuttle ride. What were you planning for that?"

"It depended on the shuttle you are arranging to take the students on." Kira motioned to Lacus. She walked over, knowing who he was talking to.

"I'm looking at shuttles right now. It's hard to find shuttles that can take all our students. There are 24 going with me to Orb." Kira mouthed the number to his wife who nodded.

"My wife and I are taking a private shuttle. There are only going to be a few passengers. I can arrange for your group to shuttle with us. It's pretty much a free ride," he said. "Might as well fly a full shuttle rather than an empty one."

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked. "That's kind of you."

"It leaves the 20th, at 10:30 pm. It's at the shuttle port, gate 2," he told her. "We'll see you there."

Finally the 20th came. Ms. Smith and her 22 students walked in as a group to the gate. They saw the Yamatos there with their two girls. Andrew and Dacosta were there as well with two ZAFT soldiers there as guards, armed and standing out of the way. Ms. Smith walked up to Kira and Lacus. Lacus wore a simple lavender summer dress with off-shoulders straps that were a part of the dress top that was folded down, revealing a lighter lavender color. Her pink hair was loose with her golden clip. The only other jewelry she wore was the crystal snowflake necklace Kira had given her. Kira wore a dark leather jacket with dark blue jeans. As always, Tori was perched on his shoulder while Pink-chan bounced to the side.

"Good evening," she said. "I'm Ms. Smith."

"Kira Yamato, and my wife, Lacus," Kira said again. "Over there is Andrew Waltfeld and Lt. Commander Dacosta. They'll be with us on the shuttle." Andrew's cell rang so he walked off to answer it.

"I never expected to be in the company of the Desert Tiger or Ms. Lacus," Lia said.

Kira didn't say anything as Andrew came back. "We have an all clear, which is normal. I don't know why they insist on scanning the entire shuttle all the time."

"You know why," Kira said. "Let's go ahead and board so we can leave." The group boarded and everyone found a seat in whatever order. The seats were in pairs. Amaya and Crystal sat together. In front of them were Ren and Yolee while Chase and Jole sat behind them.

The shuttle launch was smooth, to everyone's relief. It would be a shame to have a first shuttle flight for some to go wrong. The students occupied themselves with small games, cards, and listening to music. Lacus found most of her time absorbed with Lia, talking of everything and anything. The strange long hours Andrew spent working were showing, as he dozed most of the trip.

Amaya and Crystal sat at the opposite end of the shuttle. Bored after some time, they dragged Ren and Yolee into a game of handwritten role playing. When you get four teenaged girl bored playing RPG, the results are quite amusing. After the long flight to the atmosphere, the shuttle began its final decent. A few students sat rigid in their seats. Some laughed.

The students sat on the bus riding along to the main city, chatting and playing around. Their generous company has departed from the shuttle port in a different government car. A local bus had arrived to take the class to their hotel.

The road they were going along left a clear view of the sea. The evening sun was starting to set. Some girls were exclaiming when they saw a few dolphins jumping up. The water droplets sparkled in the late sunlight. Then the water began to churn and swirl. The students were directing their attention with the others to the churning sea. Suddenly, a bulge appeared then a ship began to break free of the water. It majestically flew out of the water than landed with a great splash on the blue surface. It began to sail across the ocean to the port.

"Wow! That's amazing," a boy exclaimed.

"A battleship!" "Where'd it come from?"

"That's the _Archangel_," Ms. Smith said loudly.

"Neatness," Chip said. "Why was is under water?"

"I wouldn't know," Lia replied. The bus ride continued on with its amazed passengers.

(Next Day)

When the bus picked up the students, it was early morning.

"I can't believe we have to get up this early for a festival," Chip complained with a loud yawn. Crystal nodded.

"We're going early for the opening ceremony," Ms. Smith said. "Many people will be there so we need to get going."

So they went. When they arrived at the port, everyone was stunned. If only they could see it from above. The area looked huge. There ships were evenly spaced and docked. One was the ship, _Archangel_, that they all saw the first day. The second looked standard and the last was a rather odd pink ship. A few mobile suits stood proudly around the port. Many people were flooding into the guarded gates. Then entire area was marked off and fenced. There also seemed to be many booths and vendors.

"This is cool," Amaya said. Later they were all passing through the gate's security. The bags were thoroughly checked and everyone was scanned. They drifted to the front when a set of fireworks exploded. Every person cheered as Cagalli stepped onto the stage with Kisaka and Athrun.

"Good morning. I am Cagalli Athha-Zala, the Head Representative of the Orb Union, though many remember me as Yula Athha," she began. "Welcome to the Bloody Valentine War Memorial Tribute. While Orb proposed the event, it was truly made possible by PLANT and Earth through the people yourselves. Many have asked, why do we keep reminding ourselves of the pain if we hate it. Many people say it's best to forget and move on. I'm telling you that if we forget the pain that this conflict caused, between Coordinators and Naturals, it will repeat itself. The pain with double each time. The point of this Veteran Memorial is to remember and learn. We have students and many more from PLANT, Orb, and all other Earth coming here at one point.

"This memorial isn't just about learning about the war. It's about meeting people and forging new friendships. Here in this port, it doesn't matter if a person is a Coordinator from PLANT or a Natural from the Earth. Many people here were war orphans or victims from both sides of the war. Talk to them. In the week's program, you'll find special events being held here. I encourage you to attend all of them if possible. Thank you and I turn the podium over to Athrun Zala, Chairman of PLANT."

Athrun stepped up, "Thank you, Cagalli. This memorial is held in memory of those who died in the war, and outside the war. The destruction of Junius Seven symbolizes the beginning of not just the first war but also the second war. I have been asked to present to you, the true facts of both accounts.

"The PLANTs became independent from Earth, due to the problem being presented by the Earth Forces Alliance. The Alliances officials at the time were exploiting the Coordinators, out of irrational thought. In retaliation to their demands, PLANTs pulled away. The Alliance immediately, without any sort of warning to PLANT or Earth citizens and other governments, launched a nuclear attack against the only agricultural PLANT, Junius Seven. 243,721 innocent lives were lost in that one attack. In response, numerous civilians took up arms against the Earth Alliance. Most of those ZAFT soldiers were young people who gave their lives for freedom.

"As the representative said, make new connections. What happens here could very easily have an impact on the decisions our countries make in the future. And it won't be the government's future, but our future…the future of the people's lives. Please, we encourage you all to make the best of this Memorial. Thank you."

Everyone applauded and spread out. Ms. Smith got together with her group. "Here's the game, you can either split into groups or stay in a class."

"Split up," everyone said.

"Okay. Here is a packet. There is a group of questions for each day. Today, it says you have to visit the _Archangel_ ship, talk to three or more crewmembers with the listed questions, and other interesting facts about the mobile suits. Groups of four or larger."

(later)

Ms. Smith was walking towards the _Archangel_ with Crystal, Amaya, Lora, Chip, and Ray. There weren't too many people yet. Any Orb-dressed crewmember of the _Archangel_ had a red armband with the ship's name on it. _Eternal_ Zaft crewmembers wore blue while _Kusanagi_ wore yellow. All mobile suit pilots wore their respective uniform and armbands which had gold edges. All four ship's commanders were wearing their respective ship colors with a pair of white wings embroidered on it. Most wore a nametag.

Ms. Smith saw a woman wearing a red armband with wings on it. She stood idly, looking around. A few people passed her with a hello.

"You look like a bored commander," Ms. Smith joked. Then she realized this was probably one of the more serious military women. "I mean…"

She laughed. "True enough…except I'm a captain. I refused to be promoted any higher. I'm Murrue La Flaga, though I'm still called by my maiden name, Ramius."

"I'm Ms. Lia Smith from the PLANTs," Ms. Smith said. "We're hoping to borrow some of your time."

"By all means," Murrue said. "Maybe you can introduce me first?"

"Of course. This is Chip Dorgan, Ray Hales, Lora Taft, Amaya Zala, and Crystal Yamato."

"Oh my goodness," Murrue said. She walked up to Amaya and Crystal, studying them. "You two couldn't be those adorable little toddlers I once knew." Their friends snickered.

"You…know us, Captain?" Amaya asked.

"Of course," she replied. "You parents couldn't hide you from me. I still couldn't believe you wanted to live in PLANT, Crystal. Lost track of you. Your father would visit but you never came back. Cagalli was always sad. You two look just like your parents." She turned her attention to someone behind them suddenly. "Kira, this is unforgivable, keeping these girls hidden in PLANT."

Crystal felt a hand on her shoulder. They turned and saw, surprisingly, their father/uncle wearing an Orb uniform.

"We all agreed to what the girls wanted," Kira replied. "Besides, you weren't around when they did come down to Orb."

"Long time, no see, Kira," Murrue said. "Looking for Mu?"

"Not really," he said. "Just wandering around. Athrun and I aren't doing anything with the MS until this afternoon."

"Join me, then," Murrue said. "Shall we tour the ship while we talk?" They all agreed and walked in to the ship. The off limits places were taped off. Security cameras were in place to prevent a stray.

"How long have you been a captain?" Chip asked. "How did you get to be a captain?"

Murrue smiled dryly. "If you want to go the way I did, just be a lieutenant directing on a neutral colony, waiting for ZAFT to attack, and kill the current captain. Then hope you're the highest ranking officer. Otherwise, you just work your way up the ladder." Kira rolled his eyes. She glared.

"In Kira's case, you just have to good at everything round one," she smirked. Kira held up his hands defensively.

"I am not good at everything," he said. "No one is without practice. Ask Cagalli!"

The captain laughed. "I've been the captain of the _Archangel_ since before I was promoted officially to captain back in CE 70, when Heliopolis was destroyed."

"You were at Heliopolis?" Ms. Smith asked. Murrue's smile faded and she nodded.

"Many of the people here were there," she said as she opened a door.

"This is what a group bunk is like," Murrue showed them a room with multiple bunk beds. There were a few isles. "Crewmembers usually stay in these bunks. It's never cramped here on the _Archangel_. That's because we have never, ever had a full crew. It's an undermanned curse." They moved through. She led them to another room and opened it. They walked in.

"This is the standard room for officers and pilots."

"Why are these rooms more spacious and meant for singles?" Crystal asked.

"As the captain, it is my duty to make sure the pilots are rested completely," Murrue said. "If they stayed with each other or in the bunks, the chances of them getting a better sleep are less. I can't send a pilot to the field if they don't have at least 5 hours of sleep. The situation would have to be extreme for me to send them out otherwise."

"I see," Ms. Smith said. "How many pilots does a ship usually have?"

Kira and Murrue looked at each other and chuckled. "This ship is quite the exception. Usually, ships of this caliber have at least three main MS with some supportive MS. The only pilots this ship had when it first launched in CE 70 for the most of the war were the Mobious Zero and the X-105 Strike. The day Heliopolis was destroyed and a few days after, we only have the Strike. The Zero was damaged from earlier battles. We only had one MS to defend the entire ship, which was also harboring civilians. And there were only two pilots. The only one who can effectively pilot the Zero was Mu La Flaga. The Strike's pilot wasn't an experienced pilot. He wasn't even military!" She looked pointedly at Kira. The kids then noticed his armband was red with gold trim.

"You were a pilot?" Amaya asked.

"I'm a pilot," he said.

"Later we received two Skygraspers but they didn't last. We always had just Mu and Kira to defend us. Towards the end of the battle, we gained more help," Murrue said.

"What obstacles did the _Archangel_ face during the war?" Lora asked.

"Everything," Murrue said. "We had to face off ZAFT's best. We usually faced at least one Nazca class ship, the other four X number MS with Coordinator pilots, and other environment conditions. When we first landed on Earth, we landed in the desert, courtesy of thee," Murrue pointed to Kira, who smiled.

"Talk to Yzak about that one," he retorted. "It wasn't my complete fault."

"What happened?" Ms. Smith asked.

"We were supposed to land in the Pacific Ocean near Alaska, out destination. The Strike and Dual were caught up in a fight when the decent through the atmosphere began. Unfortunately, things went wrong and the Strike's landing point was different. So we had to change points to keep with the Strike," Murrue said. "Fighting in the desert was a pain."

"As least you weren't on the sand. I was," Kira said.

"Let's head to the deck." Later they were all on the deck, overlooking the sea.

"This is awesome!" Crystal said.

"This is where many people came to relax while off duty," Murrue said. "It was nice up here."

"Definitely," a new voice added. Lacus arrived, dressed in her black fight kimono. "Even during the war, one can find time to relax."

"Hello, Lacus," Murrue said. "Left your new one at home, I see."

"Well, we were planning on being busy so we decided to leave him at home in the nanny's care, rather than making him travel around for no reason." She smiled.

"Well, is there anything else that you kids wanna talk about?" Murrue asked.

"What sort of stuff can this ship do?" Chip asked. "Like battle moves or moving?"

"Good question," Murrue said. "Even with minimal crew, I think we've nearly reached this ship's potential. The _Archangel_ can battle from, or in, underwater, on land, above the water, in space, and a little ways in the air. We've performed numerous strategies. Officer Neumann is our driver, so to speak. He's quick to act without waiting for me, which has saved us. Personally, my favorite is the barrel roll. It's strange how we can face an opponent and always catch them off guard by rolling. As much as I hate fighting, if you're going to fight, win. In space, going upside down isn't a problem. There's no gravity. There's really no up or down in space. Now on Earth, it's trickier. We have one heck of a mess to clean every time we pull that stunt."

"And I thank heaven I was never around when that happened," Kira added.

Everyone giggled at that. "What was your role here?" Ms. Smith asked Kira and Lacus.

"As you would imagine, we had to fight when attacked," Kira said. "I began piloting during the Heliopolis incident. It's a complicated battle for survival. I lost many friends during the battles but even then, we had to go on. The war doesn't end with one death."


	8. The Hibiki Coma

Note: Now this one is a odd ball (not like the others are wonderful either…) It's really fast paced. My mind was too fast for my typing.

Rating: PG-13

**The Hibiki Coma**

Cagalli was speaking on a private note with the Seiyan's and two other council members. They were discussing the country's reconstruction and the damage caused by the Seiyans. Kira walked in with a folder.

"Yes?" Cagalli asked. She only noted he was still dressed in an Orb uniform. He handed her the folder.

"Kisaka said to give this to you," he said. "He said everything was set."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"I have to go meet Erica," Kira said. "I'll see you later." Then he turned and left quickly, leaving Cagalli staring after him.

"I don't suppose there's an explanation about him?" Mrs. Seiyan asked. "What sort of General acts so casual?"

"Kira's not a soldier," Cagalli said. "And he's entitled, since he is my brother."

"I didn't know," the older woman replied. "He couldn't be a Natural and a General at the age both."

"He was made a Coordinator, I wasn't," Cagalli said, opening the folder. She skimmed the sheets of printed papers. Her frown deepened until she was scowling. Steaming, she picked up the phone to her secretary.

"Ms. Harmet, please send Yamato back to my office," she said in a too calm a voice.

"Are you referring to a young man with brown hair streaking out of the building?" Ms. Harmet asked with a hint of sarcasm. Cagalli shook angrily.

"Okay, have it his way. Get Kisaka and have him report to me now. No ifs, ands, or buts," Cagalli said. She slapped the phone down. She was instantly more intent on ending her current conversation but her company said otherwise. After a while, Kisaka entered.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said to her councilors. Turning to Kisaka, she blew up. "What is the meaning of these files? Who in their right mind admitted Kira into the military full time? And what's he up to anyhow?"

Kisaka took the blow and finally held up his hand to quiet her. "Cagalli, aren't you getting a little overworked?"

"No," she gritted her teeth. "Damnit, Kisaka, just explain."

"Kira asked to be officially admitted to the military. I signed him off. After discussing it with the rest of the military leaders, we agreed on his rank. He over qualifies for it."

"But Kira isn't a military type of person," Cagalli objected. "He's never even been through any military training."

"His work in the past two wars are more than enough," Kisaka said. "Cagalli, the decision is Kira's. As he said, he keeps ending up in the uniform, so he might at well stay. And being in the military is not just about fighting."

"I know but…" Cagalli trailed off. She scowled. "Fine. So why doesn't he officially start until who knows whenever?"

"He didn't say anything, right?" Kisaka asked. She shook her head. He sighed. "He was probably intent on saving his life. Anyhow, he said there's something he has to do. That's all I know."

"I see."

"He is leaving tonight," Kisaka added. "At about 7 o'clock."

"WHAT!?"

(Later)

Cagalli barely made it to talk to Kira. Again he didn't say anything too informative. "I'll be back soon enough. You'll be too busy to notice."

"You'll contact me, right?" Cagalli asked. Worry shone in her amber eyes.

"Maybe," Kira smirked. His sister glared at him and swatted his arm.

"You better," she said rather softly. "Where're you headed?"

"It depends," Kira answered. "I could be on Earth or Space."

They shared a quick affectionate hug before Kira turned to board the shuttle. Cagalli silently prayed to Hamaea that he would be all right because she was getting that creeping feeling up her spine again.

(Few days later)

Lacus walked out of the council room with a guard and Councilor Eileen. The songstress agreed to stay on for a few months and filter out some of the chosen chair candidates for the council. Personally, even though she was good at politics, Lacus wasn't highly fond of it. She's rather be singing onstage or spending time with Kira.

As the thought crossed her mind, she opened the doors and saw the said figure waiting for her. Surprised, Lacus called out to him. "Kira, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Clyne?" the guard asked. He was rather protective. Lacus nodded.

"It's all right. You may leave," Lacus said. He nodded and left. Kira walked over.

"Lacus." He embraced her, she embraced him in return.

"I didn't know you would be coming to PLANT," she said. "I thought you were staying in Orb with Athrun and Cagalli."

"I had something to do," Kira replied simply. He looked her over and started chuckling. She glared.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Sorry but I've seen better outfits on you," Kira honestly said. Her arms akimbo, Lacus glared at him.

"Hey, no one asked you."

"Well, at least I gave an honest opinion," he said. She relaxed. Eileen smiled and slipped away with the rest of the council.

"How long are you staying?" Kira asked, calming down.

Lacus sighed. "For a few months. Cagalli and I were going to work together in fixing things. Then I give it all back to the new chairman. I thought about Athrun running but I don't think he would like it."

"Athrun and politics?" Kira laughed. "They don't mix. The bright side is when Cagalli and he get married, at least he wouldn't be able to do something stupid."

"True," she said. "What about you? Are you staying in Orb, or in PLANT?" Secretly, she wanted him to stay with her in PLANT. The only reason she didn't say it aloud was because she didn't want him to leave his sister or mother in Orb. She could at least offer the idea. "I mean, my house is pretty empty now days."

Kira smiled. "I don't know. It depends. I'll probably be staying in Orb, because I'm working there. After I get back, Kisaka has a place for me in the military."

Her pale eyes widened. She forgot the first part of that sentence when she heard the last half. "The military? Kira, you're not…"

"I did," he said softly. "I got the surprise rank of general in Orb's military. And I already managed to escape Cagalli's wrath. When I gave her the files."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "But the military…I thought you hated it. Why would you stay in it? It's not like you."

The brown haired teen sighed. "It's just I keep landing myself back in the military, so I might as well stay on. I won't be really fighting, despite I'm a capable pilot. I will probably be doing other stuff that I've been doing for years. Lacus, I choose the military. Please understand."

Finally Lacus gave him a sad smile. "All right." She thought for a moment then realized, "What do you mean, 'when I get back'?" she asked with renewed alarm. Kira looked away from her.

"I'm…leaving for a little while," he said. "I can't say why."

"How long is a little while?" Lacus didn't really want to hear his answer.

"I may be back before you finish here," Kira said, looking back at her. "You'll be busy with Cagalli and Athrun. You probably won't miss me that much." He smiled, trying to lift her spirits.

"Where will you be going?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "But I'll be back."

She burst in to tears suddenly and pressed herself close to him. "Kira, I'll miss you, no matter what." She felt his arms wrap around her pulling her closer.

"Shh," he whispered. "We'll be fine. I love you, and that's what counts."

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Come back soon."

(Later that night)

A dark figure walked to Kira. "Let's go." As he walked away, Kira nodded and followed.

(a month later)

Cagalli was pacing the office restlessly. Finally, she sat down and checked both her emails. Nothing. Athrun walked in with two cups of coffee, the brew a courtesy of Andrew. "Cagalli, relax," he handed her a mug. "He can take care of himself."

"He's been gone a whole month, Athrun!" she yelled. "He hasn't contacted anyone yet."

(another month)

Lacus flopped onto her bed. She couldn't focus at all during the last few meetings. She was too worried. It had been two months since he left. She didn't worry too much the first month, as he warned her. But two months without a word was getting her edgy. Cagalli called, worrying as well. "Kira…where are you?"

(finally, a total of three and a half months later)

Lacus left the room only to see Cagalli and Athrun. "Cagalli? Athrun? What are you two doing here?"

"Came to talk to you personally," Cagalli said. "I'm getting sick of freaking about every time the phone rings."

"Same here," Lacus admitted. She excused herself from the Councilors' presence and went over. "I haven't heard a word."

"Kira hasn't called, or emailed me. I emailed him for the first two weeks after he left and they went through. He hasn't replied. After that, they come back to me, saying the account isn't available. I don't know if he's blocking or really not checking his email. The guy's notorious for checking his email three times a day, at least."

"Let's try my email," she said. At her temporary office, they watched her email him with her official government email and then with her casual email. Both came back. "I don't understand."

"That's it," Cagalli said. "I'm gonna look for him."

"Where, Cagalli?" Athrun asked. "He could be anywhere, PLANT or Earth."

"Let's start by looking up personally information, shuttle records, whatever," she said.

(Later on Earth)

The search for any records proved useless. He obvious hasn't used any shuttle recently since he left. Everything, his cards and various accounts, were untouched. He just disappeared. They asked Milly, Sai, Kuzzey, Malchio, Mrs. and Mr. Yamato (who were equally worried), and anyone else who knew Kira hadn't hear from him. They were about to end their search in Morganrate's base in Orb where the Archangel was docked. Erica was the last victim they could try.

"Nope, haven't heard from him," she replied, shattering the trio's hopes. "I don't barge into other's business."

"Would anyone know anything about Kira?" Athrun asked. Erica was silent for a moment. It wasn't from thinking, it was from something else.

"Who?" Lacus asked. "Please, Erica. Is there someone else who would know?"

"No," Erica answered casually.

"You do know, now tell us!" Cagalli yelled.

"Fine, but it won't get you anywhere. Check with Professor Brian. He would know something."

(With Brain)

"May I help you?" he asked.

"We came to ask about Kira," Cagalli said. "Erica said you would know about him right now."

"Why would I know anything," he said. "I haven't seen Kira Yamato since Heliopolis. We never make it a point to meet up."

"But…" Cagalli began.

"Please leave, I'm terribly busy," Brain said. He moved to the desk with a book. Suddenly, there was a crash. The professor yelled, "Mittens, you stupid cat. Quit it."

Then a green bird flew out to Lacus, followed by an orange cat.

"Birdie!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Liar! Now where's Kira?" Cagalli snapped. "You do know; I know you do."

"I do," he said stoically. Their faces lit up. "But I'm not saying anything." Their faces dropped.

"What? You won't tell us what's going on? Why?" Athrun asked. "We're all worried about Kira."

"That's your problem," he replied. He handed them an envelope. "He said if you came looking for him to give you this."

The three looked at him and took the envelope. Athrun stood between the two girls and opened it. There was one letter inside.

_Dear Cagalli, Athrun, and Lacus,_

_I know you're looking for me if you're reading this. Don't. I know how persistent you all can be, especially Cagalli but you'll be just hurting yourselves just looking. There is something I need to do on my own. I'll be able to explain when I get back eventually. Please don't worry. _

_Kira_

"You would have us leave with out this?" Athrun asked, stunned.

"He said it, not me," Brain asked. "Now leave."

(Another month later)

"Hello, Cagalli," Kisaka said. "I received a call from Doctor Sparrow at PLANT."

"What about it?" she asked softly.

"He has Kira, that's what," the Colonel said. Her amber eyes snapped up to look at him, mouth open.

"What? You know where Kira is?" she asked in a rush.

"Calm down," he said. "We'll get Athrun and go meet Miss Lacus. I told the doctor to give her the location of the hospital."

"Hospital!"

…AT PLANT…

"I can't believe he wants me to talk directly to Lacus Clyne," Doctor Sparrow grumbled. The phone rang for a few minutes then she picked up.

"This is Lacus Clyne," she said.

"Good evening, Miss Clyne," Sparrow said. "My name is Doctor Ben Sparrow, on Decembious colony at J.D. Memorial Hospital. I was told to call you in reference with a patient of mine by Colonel Kisaka of Orb."

"A…patient?" she repeated. Suddenly she was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Yes," he said. "Kira Yamato. Apparently he's a general from the Orb military."

"…," Lacus was silence, her mouth open and her eyes wide. Those words tumbled around in her head.

"Miss Clyne?" broke her trance. She shook herself out of her daze. "I'm sorry. Um…what happened?"

"There was a large something going on and it got out of hand," he said. "I guess this is rather a mess, having a Orb military guy mixed in with illegal operations in PLANT."

"Uh, yes it is. Can I get your location again?"

"Of course. Decembious 3, J.D. Memorial Hospital, a few miles west of the shuttle port," Sparrow said.

"Thank you."

(2 Days later at hospital)

"I can't believe it took me this long to get this guy's complete records!" Sparrow exclaimed.

Katherine looked at him and giggled. "Why's that?"

"His military record is hard to get in general, because it's just being entered into the databases. And then his other personal record was going through corrections," he sighed.

"That's my fault," Katherine said. "I told his adopting mother to erase his original name, for his safety. I guess everything is being put back in place now."

"So his name is Kira Yamato, not Kira Hibiki, correct?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. I'm only his biological mother."

"That's listed here. Biological parents, Ulen and Katherine Hibiki. Adoptive parents, Keiji and Kanoko Yamato. Then he's listed here as having a twin, Cagalli Hibiki."

"I think that is the only thing not correct yet," Katherine said.

"I know a Cagalli Yula Attha, she's the Head Rep. of Orb," he said. "Is that the same girl?"

"I don't know," Katherine said. "I haven't seen my children since they were two days old. I wouldn't know anything about them. I don't even have anything to do with them. Their foster parents are their real parents."

"That so?" he replied. "You all right, staying up like this?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do," she said. "After all, he gave me that last bit of hope to stay alive."

"Dr. Sparrow, please come to the front." The intercom bellowed loudly. He cursed. "Why must that be so loud?"

He walked to the front to see four people standing there, waiting for him. One was Lacus Clyne. The other was Cagalli Yula Attha. The other two men looked familiar, maybe.

"I'm Dr. Ben Sparrow, may I help you?" he asked.

The taller adult stepped forward, dressed in Orb uniform. "I'm Col. Kisaka. We spoke over the phone." They shook hands.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, and this is Athrun Zala," Cagalli said. Lacus nodded.

"Where is Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"Are you his twin sister?" Sparrow asked. She looked at him, surprised. He added, "His record states he has a twin named Cagalli Hibiki. I was thinking that was somehow you."

"Hi…biki?" Cagalli tested the name. "I've never heard a name like that before. I don't know where it would come from."

"That's your biological parents' name," he answered. "This way." He led them through the halls to where Kira lay. He opened the brown door for them. Kisaka entered first and stood immediately to the side, out of the way. Cagalli and Athrun entered slowly, horrified to see their closest friend so hurt. By the time they made it near the bed, Lacus was barely in the door. She stared in opened mouth horror, her hands covering her mouth.

"Kira," Cagalli said softly. Athrun wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"He's alive, Cagalli," he said.

"Indeed he is," Katherine said. The two looked at her, noting the wheelchair, the frail frame, and pallid complexion.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked.

"I'm Katherine," she said. "Well, I may not have seen you since you were two days old but I know those eyes anywhere. I still remember them like it was this morning, Cagalli."

"You're…"

"Your and Kira's real mother," Katherine said, laughing bitterly. "Some mother I turned out to be. I just handed you both of to my best friend, even after promising to be the best mother. Though I didn't expect Kanoko to give you to Uzumi Attha."

Sparrow gently touched Lacus's shoulder, bringing her to reality. She slowly approached the bed Kira lay in. She stood by Cagalli. Kira slept with an oxygen mask over his mouth. A few cuts marred his face. An IV was hooked into his arm, which also had a bandage. It didn't take a genius to tell there were more bandages under his hospital gown and blankets. To say the least, he looked worse than when he was in the war.

"So what happened?" Cagalli asked.

"Do you want the how he got here or what's the diagnosis on him?" he asked.

"Start with the how," Athrun said.

"Well, I suppose the government got wind of a huge illegal operation going with odd experiments and such. So they sent a special task force from ZAFT to clean it up. I guess the criminals involved put up a fight. Mrs. Hibiki was pulled out of a cell on the compound. Many were arrested but the compound had self destruct. The place blew. Later they went through and found Mr. Yamato unconscious and injured near the mess. It was a close call.

"As for the diagnosis, I don't know _how_ it could be worse. He came in about nine hours before I called the Colonel. He lost a great deal of blood. We couldn't find his blood type at all. There's a variant factor in his blood that prevents any appropriate match. Any thing off could have negative effects. He has two broken rids and one fractured. His left wrist was broken in addition to the right forearm. There's a hair line fracture in the right thigh bone. He has second and third degree burns and numerous cuts. We had to perform exploratory surgery to get all the metal fragments out. During that we recovered three bullets. One hit the artery, another to the left lung. That lung was half collapsed and filled with liquids. The third hit above the left side of the collar bone. It wasn't that bad for a single bullet. We also found slight evidence of trauma to the brain from the explosion."

"Oh Haumea," Cagalli paled.

"I'm afraid that maybe the lack of blood to the brain may have caused a little damage, which is pretty much a comatose state. It's his body's defense to the sudden damage."

"A coma? How long?" Lacus asked, worry was evident in her eyes.

"I don't know. It could be a few days, to months, to even years," Sparrow said. "I'm thinking it will be a long time. By most standards, this man should be dead. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. This is too extensive damage for even a Coordinator to survive."

"What effects how long he'll stay in a coma?" Athrun asked.

"The damage on his body is one," Sparrow said. "It'll take a long time to heal but he's healing at a rapid pace. The body will be sending silent messages to the brain when the body heals. There is also the trauma that will take a while and prevent him from waking. If he's completely back to normal, healthy, and still doesn't wake, there could be psychological trauma, or emotional exhaustion/damage that we don't know about. The longest I have held a patient in my care for coma was eight years. He woke up. The longest I have heard of a doctor keeping a patient was 13 years and he never woke."

"How long will a doctor keep him?" Cagalli asked slowly. Lacus didn't want to hear that answer.

"Well, it depends on the doctor, the family, and the patient. The doctor will hold the patient in their care until they retire, quit, die, transfer the patient, until the patient dies, whatever. The family may give up waiting and decide to let their loved one go. When is their choice. And if the patient is brain dead and we know he can't even be revived, then we will suggest proclaiming him/her dead. It's all about the condition whether or not we keep them for long. In his case, the brain and body will be fine given plenty of time. I suspect that in a year or two he'll be fine. I mean, eventually he will more than likely wake up. Now no one knew when that will be. It's up to you all to decide that now. Say it will take years. You may give him up in five years or more. You may take him off know if you think it's not worth keeping him here. If you wish to let him recover, than you can work to transfer him to wherever you decide."

"Dr., if he does wake up, what side effects should we expect?" Athrun asked.

Sparrow looked reluctant to tell them. "The longer the coma, the worst. For the first year, he will loose some memories. After that, his brain will routinely delete memories and everything. After a while, his mind will be a blank slate. The patient I has was a Coordinator, out cold for eight years, lost every memory he ever had. Didn't know his name, left from right, up or down. And he surely didn't recognize any family members. He even forgot how to read and talk and do basic things. Even after ten years, he's still learning. The learning process in his brain never fully recovered from the coma. He's managed to walk again. It'll take your friend here a long time to recover the use of his legs and arms.

"I've dealt with families and their loved ones who fell in to coma and came out in the worse shape. It's not going to be pleasant or easy helping him get back to life. He may never recover memories and much else. I…I'm not looking to dash your hopes but I will be honest and frank," he said solemnly. When everyone was silent for a while, Sparrow excused himself and left the group. Cagalli asked, "So what do we do from here? Do we leave him in or transfer him to Aprilious or Orb?"

"To Orb," Lacus vouched. They agreed. Soon Kira was transferred to Orb General Hospital, under the care of Dr. Martin Barren. Katherine was released and was sent to Mr. and Mrs. Yamato who were thrilled to see an old friend. Lacus was forced to finally hand over the title of Chair to another when she found herself pregnant of 3 months. Finally she gave birth to Amaya, a dark haired, blue eyed child. Athrun and Cagalli married and had two children, three years apart. Peace reigned. Life was beautiful. Except for their loved friend lay asleep throughout their joys.


	9. Morris Family Recovery

Note: Here another AU What If type of odd ball. Try not to laugh at this insane writer's mind…(who am I kidding?!)

Rating: PG

**The Morris Family Recovery**

Both great ships were beached and their captains were preparing to meet after the great battle. Cagalli was dressed in her civilian clothes with Miriallia. Both girls followed Captain Ramius. The four pilots, Arthur, and Talia walked up to them. Shin looked quite smug.

"We're waiting for a couple of other people to join us here," Murrue said stoically.

"Well, well," Talia said. "I can see you all made it."

"Not everyone," Murrue said sadly.

"You're referring to your pilot and mobile suit I assume," Talia said. She noticed the glare the two girls were giving them. "He was a good fighter."

"Just so you know, though it hardly matters," Murrue said, "but he wasn't fighting."

"Hardly," Shinn muttered. "He was pretty offensive."

"In any case, he was a threat to us," Talia said. "He was far too powerful."

"Enough of this," Murrue snapped harshly. "What do you want?" Everyone was surprised at her harsh tone. Murrue may be rough at times but this was a first.

"To talk," Talia said.

"It's a bit late for that," Murrue said. "If you mean to understand us, that's coming on a little late. We cannot tolerate you any longer for your needless actions."

"And how would you stop us? Your only MS and pilot are gone. Shinn saw to that himself," Talia replied tartly.

"I'd like to think that Kira somehow lived," Murrue said. "He's the type to survive."

"That's not likely," Shinn protested.

"And how would you know? You don't know him," Mir said.

"I ran the Freedom threw," Shinn smirked. "It was also caught in the blast from the Minerva. No one could survive that."

"You bastard!" Cagalli screamed, slapping the raven haired boy across the face. The entire party fell silent. "You are horrible to think that killing Kira was good. It wasn't. Oh Haumea…" Tears began to fall from her amber eyes as Cagalli began sobbing. "None of this was his fault. How could you take him away from us…from me. He was all I had left. He was…only…protecting us." The teenage girl broke down sobbing. Athrun held her close.

Seeing the slight confusion on the ZAFT members' faces, Murrue said, "Kira just happened to be our closest friend. He was more close to Cagalli than anyone."

"It's the same with any death in war," Talia said. She was a little perturbed at the broken down representative but she didn't hold much sympathy. The other pilots showed little remorse. They thought it payback for Heine and other ZAFT members. "Your pilot had a lot to answer for."

"No he didn't," Murrue snapped. "Don't you dare speak of him when you didn't know him at all."

"And how is the representative close to him?" Talia asked.

"I don't need you damn sympathy or pity!" Cagalli snapped. "Kira was my brother. My only family left. We never had any time together."

"Kira and Cagalli are twins, though they never met or knew until a few years ago," Murrue said.

Talia sighed. "I can understand her grief."

"You don't know the beginning of grief," Mir said. "Just wait until his fiancé hears about it."

"Hold the phone," Athrun said. "I don't mean to get off topic but since when were they actually engaged?"

"Right before the war," Murrue said. "You didn't know?"

"Obviously not," Athrun said quietly. "She'll die herself."

A jeep with two people drove up to them. The ZAFT group was stunned as they watched who got out of the jeep.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Lacus said. "It's hard getting around."

"What's with the Minerva's presence?" Andrew asked.

"Just talking…" Murrue said flatly, glaring at them.

Lacus and Andrew took in the friction between the groups and a broken down Cagalli. She glanced around and asked, "Ms. Murrue, where's Kira?"

Mir and Murrue stiffened. Cagalli's sobs softened as she looked at Lacus in sympathy and grief. Athrun looked down. Slowly it was beginning to dawn on her. "Cagalli, Mir, where is Kira?" Her voice became more shaken.

"Ms. Clyne?" Talia asked. Luna was staring at the girl, half angry and half puzzled.

"Where is he?" the girl asked, a little more frantic.

"Lacus…he's gone," Murrue whispered. Athrun and Cagalli stood and walked over to her.

"You mean the Freedom was destroyed?" Andrew asked in disbelief. "Did he even fight back?"

"Not really, it was only in defense," Murrue said. "The Impulse destroyed him."

"Ms. Clyne?" Talia was now getting worried and more confused. The girl stared wide eyed. It seemed as if a load of bricks fell on her. The small book fell from her hands as she collapsed. Cagalli grabbed her and embraced her. Lacus broke down in hysteric sobs. Cagalli shed her own tears in silence now.

The darkness was upon the beach and the Minerva allowed shore time for off duty members. There were a couple of bon fires. Some even dressed in civilian clothes, like Athrun, who spent most his time at the smaller fire near the Archangel. He cuddled Cagalli, who looked terrible and weak. Lacus was at the shore line between both ships, staring out into nothingness, sitting down. She looked paler, frail, and lost. Sometimes a lone tear fell from her baby lilac-blue eyes. Many of the ZAFT ship were interested in seeing the pop idol yet some were skeptical.

"Why would she be here anyway?" Vino asked.

"Dunno," Yolan replied. "She looks like Lacus Clyne but I don't see why she would be acting like that."

"She can't be the real Lacus Clyne," Shinn said.

"Hey," Athrun said, popping in beside them. "What're you chattering about now?"

"Oh uh…Lacus Clyne," Shinn answered.

"What about her?"

"Sir, is she the real Lacus Clyne or the one we've been seeing on TV?" Vino asked.

"I probably shouldn't be telling anyone this but it doesn't seem to matter much," Athrun mused. "The girl at the shoreline is the real Lacus Clyne. The one who's been driving me crazy and performing for ZAFT is named Meer Campbell. The Chairman's using her for some odd reason."

"So she's Lacus? I don't understand how she is the real deal though," Luna said. "Isn't Lacus supposed to be cheery and all that?"

"Lacus is human, just like anyone else," Athrun stated firmly. "She never worked for ZAFT, ever. Actually, she still operates the Clyne Faction, which we call the Triple Ship Alliance back at Yakin Due. She stands for the real ideals that were created by Orb. Since the end of the last war, Lacus has been living in Orb, with Reverend Malchio and his war orphans. When this war began she was on the Archangel until recently when she went to space with Andrew Waltfeld to the Eternal. Only a few days ago did she return. I just wish she didn't have to return to this mess."

"What mess?" Luna asked.

"The mess Shinn created, along with the rest of ZAFT, in trying to take down the Archangel," Athrun said. Shinn glared.

"Why would she be upset about that?" he sneered. His friends agreed with him.

Athrun stood, glared and snapped. "Damn it, Shinn. You just as well killed Lacus! You killed Kira and that's pretty much the worse way of killing Lacus."

Everyone went silent. Luna stared wide eyed. "What?"

"Kira and Lacus were engaged," Athrun said. "She's his fiancée, since the beginning of the war. They've been together since half way through the first war. They loved each other more than anything else."

"…it's war," Shinn said hesitantly. "People get killed all the time. It's hard to believe she fell for PLANT's enemy."

"True," Meyrin said.

"Not true," Athrun said. "If it was just on orders that you killed Kira, you might have had a chance of forgiveness from her. But she knows that you acted out of revenge. I'll be surprised if she doesn't honestly hate you for that."

Shinn stared. Cagalli walked over and avoided the raven-haired boy's red eyes. "I'm taking Lacus back to the Archangel. I don't think she's eaten yet."

"All right," Athrun said. Cagalli promptly left over to Lacus. The pink-haired girl seemed out of it and hesitant. She finally allowed herself to be pulled along.

"Where am I?" was the first thing out of Kira's dry mouth when he came around. The room he was resting in was a pale blue and bare. His body ached only slightly from the fight. A middle aged woman with long brown hair entered, wearing a simple blue cotton dress.

"You're awake," she said. "That was fast. How are you?"

"I'm all right," he replied. "Where am I?"

"I'm Mrs. Eleanor Morris," she said. "I expected you t e unconscious for a few more days at least. We found you injured on the shore. You're here at my country home and welcome to stay until you're well enough to leave."

"Thank you."

A week later Kira found himself up and about with ease. The Morris family consisted of a husband and wife, both in their late 30's, with a young boy of about 12. They were a Coordinator friendly family while the rest of their town wasn't. That's why they lived on their own in the distance, because of contradicting beliefs. None really pried into his plight or background. He had so far told them that he was part of the Triple Ship Alliance as well as Orb from the Archangel. ZAFT had felt the need to shoot own the Archangel so he fell trying to defend it. It thrilled the family that he was from the very alliance they were supporting.

The boy, Will, found good company in Kira over the passing week. Yet Kira couldn't stay forever. The need to let everyone know he was alive was overwhelming. So he asked what could be done.

"We thought about that," Eleanor said. "We don't own a computer and don't have international phone ability. But Ron works where there is a phone ability to reach Orb. It's risky to call there, anyone could listen in but we could at least let your side know where you are."

Kira was already shaking his head. He figured if someone discovered they were caring for someone they fought against the family would be at risk. He wouldn't allow that.

"No," he said. "If there's any risk you shouldn't take it on my account. Another way may turn up in time. I can wait it out until then."

"All right then."

About that time Will stomped in. Eleanor looked at him. "What's wrong, Will?"

"The teachers game me a ton of homework. Ms. Waterhatt gave this huge assignment that's impossible. She said work with the family how much can be done. The most gets a week of no homework."

"That's nice. What did she give you that is impossible?" Ron asked.

"A packet of problems from pre-algebra to pre-calculus," Will answered.

"Oh dear," Ron said. "I'm rusty big time from algebra up. Even my geometry is rough."

"Maybe I could help," Kira offered. It was the least he could do for them to help their kid in math. "I know a few tricks for it. It's not too hard really."

"That would be nice," Eleanor said. "We don't want to trouble you though."

"Math's the easiest thing for me," Kira said. So he later sat down for a few hours with a 10 page packet with Will. He taught the kids all the shortcuts and how-to's for each problem. After being shown a few times Will was doing the harder ones on his own with some difficulty.

At the school, the packets were graded in pen, with all pencils under the desk. Then it was turned in and scanned by the teacher's aid while the lesson went on. Then the grade list was handed to Ms. Waterhatt. Her eyebrows went up at Will's score.

"Looks like our winner is Will, with a complete 100," she said. Everyone looked at him in shock. Will was not the best in math. "The next best score is a 65 to Rich." Rich was the best student in math.

"There's a problem I want you two to solve. Up here please." So she wrote a pre-calculus problem twice on the board. Both boys stared at their own work. Will remembered this type of problem he and Kira did a few times over and over.

He passed. Rich missed a number.

"How did you do it?" Gary asked. "You suck at math. Yet you showed Rich up in a day!"

"Don't tell anyone. Mom and Dad want it to stay quiet but we're having someone stay at our house for a while and he's good at math," Will said.

"An exchange of some sort?" Gary asked.

"Yeah," Will said.

It was into the second week. Kira was quite familiar with the family and felt at home for the moment. He was still trying to figure out how to get back though. As they sat down in dinner things took a step up.

"Will, you may have to skip school tomorrow," Ron said.

"What? Why? I have a test tomorrow and I promised to visit the library with Gary for a project."

"But we can't get you to school," Eleanor said. "Your stupid father has to work and I have an appointment to attend. We don't want to let you go alone to town. At this point anything could happen."

"But I have to go," Will said.

"I could take him," Kira said slowly. "It wouldn't be a problem."

"Someone we know might see you and ask," Ron said.

"Gary asked where I got help in math from and I told him. He asked if Kira was an exchange student or something like that."

"That works a little," Eleanor said. "I never thought of creating an excuse of having a stranger here. Wait. If you go to pick him up at the library you could probably use the public computers to talk to someone. The computers there would work. They're not watched or scanned."

"That's an idea. Why didn't we think of that before?" Ron said.

"Bye Kira!" Will said as he ran off to the school. Kira waved and turned to head back to the house. Will ran and was met by Shellie and Gary.

"Who's that?" Shellie asked. She pointed to Kira as he left.

"Is that that exchange student guy?" Gary asked.

"What exchange student?" Shellie asked confused.

"That's Kira," Will said. "He's staying with us for a little while."

"Can we come over later and meet him?" Gary asked.

"We'll see."

At the library later that day Kira walked in to see three kids working at a computer. A nod to the librarian and he entered. "Hey Will," he said.

"Hi Kira," the boy said. "We'll be done in a minute."

"Take your time," Kira said. "I'm going to email someone."

"Ok," Will said. He made his friends turn back to their work while Kira sat down at the computer next to them. He began working. His casual email worked fine. It would be a tad uncomfortable to use his military email address. A brief message of what his situation was sent to Athrun. For a moment he scolded himself for not pushing Cagalli to get a simple email. He again didn't want to push his luck of sending a casual email to Cagalli's official work. Clicking on the address he sent the email off, logged off, and met the three. He was uneasy of the two extras coming along but Will said they normally came over. They've been denied because he was around.

"The news had been interesting lately," Shellie said. She turned the TV on as they sat down. Kira hung around, since the two adults weren't back yet.

"They said ZAFT finally left the area," Shellie added. "They've been around. Everyone's surprised that there hasn't been a fight since this is EAF territory."

"Why isn't this stupid war over already? Aren't there more Naturals than Coordinators?" Gary asked.

"But Coordinators are better at fighting than Naturals," Shellie said. The news flashed on, the scene before them being the battleground of Operation Angel Down. Kira listened intently like the others.

"ZAFT has finally evacuated the area, much to the relief of many EA citizens. They declared that they left unsatisfied with their findings. Behind me is the recent battleground where ZAFT's new ship, Minerva, allegedly destroyed the famous Archangel and the famed X-10A Freedom. Inside sources confirm the Freedom's destruction but there is a split opinion of whether or not the Archangel was truly destroyed. Some think there is enough debris to say it was destroyed. Others say otherwise and want bodies as solid evidence. Others add that the current are strongest where the battleship sunk. A few dare say that that ship may be wandered off a while before finally sinking. As to the Freedom's pilots, many agreed that the pilot's body may have been lost in the ocean and to the large blast."


	10. Original Quiet Night

Note: Oh ho, now here is something golden. This was the original version of Into This Quiet Night. Chances are some of this will show up in the real piece (and better written too). Now this piece is off limits for borrowing. The whole APF and Dami is mine, mine, mine! Thank you.

Rating: PG-13-R (lemony goodness will be marked so you can skip it)

**Original In this Quiet Night**

Athrun held Cagalli close as the blonde woman cried her amber eyes out. He wanted nothing more than to yell and cry at the loss of his best friend but he resisted the temptation. He had to be strong for Cagalli. With Cagalli in his arms, Athrun let his mind wander to Lacus. They told her what had happened. Athrun and Cagalli found the Freedom beat up and Kira gone. Tori was flying around, lost. Without Kira to fly back to, the robotic bird took its second pick with its creator.

Lacus tried to deny it but Athrun handed her Tori. Everyone knew Tori would never leave Kira unless he was gone. The pink-haired girl held her composure well enough to leave the Eternal in Andrew's command before retiring to her room. Tori followed her and Pink-chan. No one had seen Lacus since.

The end results weren't the most pleasant. Cagalli took up her father's position as Head Representative of ORB with Athrun as her bodyguard. Under his new name, Alex Dino, he protected her. Few knew about their relationship. Lacus retreated to Reverend Malchio's orphanage. The young orphans there seemed to cheer her up. Once in a while one could hear Lacus's angelic voice along the beach as she sang to the children. Sai, Kuzzy, and Miriallia left the military to continue on with their young lives. Murrue left as well with Andrew. The two floated around, watching over Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun. The Archangel's crew split into the four winds. The legendary ship remained docked in the underwater base, repaired and silent. Not one mobile suit occupied its hanger. The Freedom was left un-retrieved among the stars.

"Where…am I?" Kira asked with a dry voice as he slowly opened his amethyst eyes. A dim light thankfully greeted him. At soon as his eyes adjusted, Kira began taking in his surroundings. The room he was in was small and bare. The walls were white as was the floor. He could barely make out the door outline. Then Kira turned his attention to himself.

He was not in the flight suit that he fell unconscious in. Instead he wore a white shirt with matching slacks. Shifting a bit, he felt a bit sore and weakened. A creaking sound drew his gaze back to the door. A man of his late 40s or so walked in. His short black hair was thick with silver-grey strands as was his mustache and goatee.

"So you're awake," he stated. His voice was a deep baritone. "You've been out for the last two days."

"Who are you?" Kira asked.

"My name is Katsumi Hibiki," the man said. Kira let that sink in for a nano-second before jerking up to face the man with wide eyes.

"Hi-Hibiki?" Kira asked slowly.

"Yes," Katsumi said. "Nice to meet you, Kira."

"You know me?"

"Ulen Hibiki was my older brother," the man explained. "I lost track of him about two years before he died. When you were found by some friends of mine, they took you to the local hospital in PLANTs for treatment. However there was no ID on you so they did a DNA test. They said your DNA matched that of Katherine and Ulen. They're dead so I was contacted instead. They believed I would be the first choice to contact. I doubt they bothered to look at your record for who your adopted parents are. Only once, Katherine called me for help. I couldn't help her but she told me what Ulen was up to. I thought he was going the wrong way. But anyway, she told me the names she would give to her two children. Kira and Cagalli. So when the hospital called me, saying who your DNA matches, I naturally guessed."

"I see," Kira said. "So no one has contacted my parents yet?"

"No one has," Katsumi confirmed. "And I'm not sure what to do with you for now. I never thought I would meet my nephew."

"I didn't about my true heritage until before the last battle," Kira said.

"So you know who you are," Katsumi stated, rather than asked. Kira nodded. The man nodded. "Well, if you can move around, I can get you a better room than this for your stay here."

Kira nodded and followed Katsumi out.

It wasn't until the next day that Katsumi confronted Kira with different choices on what to do next. He had brought Kira some clothes and provided a nice room for him in the house. Kira found out that Katsumi lived in the remote areas of PLANT, on Julius. It was less populated and had the least amount of attention with politics verses Aprilious or Janurarious.

"So what do you want to do?" Katsumi asked. Kira and he sat in the living room, thinking.

"I don't know," Kira said. "There are places I could probably go but I don't want to count on them."

"You were fighting in the war, for ORB right?" he asked.

Kira thought for a moment. "Not really. We formed an alliance based on ORB's true ideals. I wouldn't doubt that everyone from there returned to ORB after the war."

"You could always join the military in ORB," Katsumi said. "Or go through college."

"I don't know," Kira said.

Katsumi was silent before speaking, "This new peace we have, I don't think it'll last long."

"What?"

"Zala left a ton of followers hanging around," his uncle said. "I felt that there is something isn't over with yet, like there is another force waiting behind this war to start up anew. I know another war will start up. There will be more players in starting this one up. I'd give it a year or two before it happens."

"Are you that sure? People should be tired of war, after everything that has happened," Kira said.

"In my talk with Katherine, she told me of her worries," Katsumi said. "She over heard Ulen and other men talk about a plan to bring about an absolute peace to the world. She seemed to disagree with the plan. Of the four men I think who were talking about it, I think only two are dead. Ulen and Patrick Zala."

"Zala?"

"Yes, Zala was a big sponsor for Ulen's research of the ultimate Coordinator." Katsumi sighed. "I don't know who was talking about it. Katherine never said anything more."

"I think Rau le Crueset may have been involved," Kira said. "And he's dead."

"If you're right, and I trust your judgment, then there's one man hanging around ready to put the plan into action," Katsumi said. "To put a large scale plan into action, you need to have a lot of power. So I suspect this person will be in politics. We could search everyday, all day until we found him but it would be too late. Things are moving faster than we think."

"So we'll be fighting again?" Kira asked.

"Yup."

Kira stayed silent. Katsumi just looked at Kira. He seemed to be battling with himself over whether or not to say something. Finally, he spoke. "Ulen created you as the Ultimate Coordinator to assist in those plans. He's been into that research for years. He always claimed that whoever controlled or whoever's side the ultimate Coordinator is on would reach their goals for sure. That's one great reason he created you as such."

"I was meant to be a weapon, right?"

"Pretty much, though Katherine wouldn't stand for that. Here's a rather wild option: stay here and train."

"What? Train?" Kira nearly fell off the sofa. His uncle gazed at him with the utmost seriousness.

"I could teach you how to fight and hone your abilities," Katsumi explained. "I may be only a natural but I know other people who could help. They wouldn't know who you are but they would help. We could retrieve your mobile suit and fix it up. You would leave here an able soldier, ready to defend and fight as your own will. You can do what you want. And at the same time you could even finish up college courses you want to from here. However, you wouldn't be able to leave here for months."

Kira considered that. He felt like he was walking into the very path that Ulen and Zala wanted him to. Yet Katsumi promised that he would have control. He longed to see Athrun, Cagalli, and especially Lacus but he also wanted to learn how to survive.

"All right, I'll stay," Kira said.

Months passed by. Katsumi proved himself to be more than a little resourceful. As he said, they were able to retrieve the damaged Freedom and hide it in a small hanger where Kira and Katsumi would slowly work together to restore it. Kira also began taking the initiative to create different programs and accessories for the Freedom.

After a few weeks they developed a routine that Kira glued himself to as did Katsumi. Sundays and Saturdays they spent entirely on the mobile suit. Mondays and Fridays Kira immersed himself in his studies. He did online college classes correspondence with ORB University. The rest of the week, Tuesday through Thursday, he devoted to training. For the first month Katsumi worked with Kira. The man packed so much into a single lesson. Kira would learn various martial arts like Karate, Judo, and so on. Thursdays were out of the house work. Katsumi's best friend, Koyasu, took Kira out to practice with various weapons. Kira quickly learned how to shoot various guns, to fight with a sword, to throw daggers, to use sai, and to even fire an arrow with both the long bow and crossbow. Koyasu stayed with them and knew about Kira. Wednesdays Kira was taught how to track, read his surroundings for clues on a situation, to set traps, to avoid traps, and such. Tuesdays were strictly devoted to fighting technique. Kira's abilities as the ultimate Coordinator came out and became subject to Katsumi's training. Any thing Kira saw and learned, he retained quickly and easily. Soon after the first three months Katsumi was hiring a few other teachers or getting friends to help him. Every few weeks he would have three or four friends over to combo attack Kira. So Kira learned to take on multiple opponents. With only Katsumi's help, Kira learned to also control his SEED mode. It became easy for him to slip in and out of it.

At the fourth month and on, there was one day randomly picked where Katsumi and his friends would set up a mock battlefield. Various weapons were used and different terrain. They used the house, old buildings, the hanger, the small forest, and so on in any setting. Rain, wind, or shine.

Meanwhile, as Katsumi worked with Kira he also continued to work. Every evening he would leave and be back five hours later. Kira learned that he worked with a computer company. So Katsumi was teaching Kira a few tricks as they worked on the Freedom. The only training Kira would ever get with a mobile suit was during the real battles. Often at nights Kira thought about his friends and sister. He never had much of a chance to get to know Cagalli as a sibling. What saddened him the most was that he knew his absence was probably hurting her deeply. Once he asked his uncle if it was possible to contact them. The man gave his honest opinion.

"It would be a relief to them if you did let them know you're alive," he said. "However, that depends on what you want for a reaction. They'll know you're alive but they wouldn't be able to see you. I honestly think that would irk them just as much if you told them later. It's up to you. I won't stop you."

Kira thought hard and finally decided against it. He would rather face up to a quick anger rather than one built up. He knew Cagalli would do it especially. He did contact his parents, who were thrilled to hear from him. They believed he already talked to the others so they wouldn't go talking.

A new chairman was elected. Gilbert Dullindal. He seemed shady to Katsumi so he started to investigate him to keep up with him. With their attention on the new Chairman, neither gave any attention to the remnants of the Zala supporters who would soon drop Junius Seven on Earth.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Athrun asked. The blonde woman sat silently, amber eyes downcast.

"Huh? I'm fine, Athrun," she said. "I was just thinking." Athrun probably knew where her thoughts were as usual.

"Chairman Dullindal will see you now, Representative," a woman said. Cagalli nodded and walked in. It was time to disarm and build a new future.

Despite the work they had done, Katsumi, Koyasu, and Kira couldn't find a way to stop another war. The former was quite convinced it was Dullindal who was the forth person involved with the 'plan'. With Kira's training complete, they dropped the rigorous schedule for a lighter one and spent their spare time searching for clues and information about people. The three would share their findings after dinner. After a short while, Koyasu returned to his home in Japan, Earth.

Kira learned as much as he could of the destruction from Junius Seven and the new battleship that ZAFT released. He heard Cagalli was kidnapped from her wedding and that the Archangel was seen retreating from the country after taking Cagalli. Kira managed to hack into ZAFT's database for the Minerva. He learned nearly everything about the ship. The weapons, layout, and crew. Captain Talia Gladys was handpicked by the Chairman for the ship. Arthur Trine is her second in command. The CIC was Meyrin Hawke, whose older sister Lunamaria Hawke was a pilot. Lunamaria, Rey Za Burrel, and Shinn Asuka were all red elites recently graduated from the academy. Kira was shocked when he read that Athrun was added to the roster with his mobile suit Savior. He was admitted in as a member of FAITH. Kira then snuck around for information about the Savior and found plenty. Too much was beginning to happen that Kira couldn't remain any longer. It was time for him to leave and rejoin the Archangel on Earth.

Katsumi said he would help get Kira to Earth where the ship was last seen with Freedom. From there, Katsumi would continue to do his work and research and keep in touch with Kira. The man identified himself as a Clyne Faction supporter.

Katsumi sat with Kira in one last serious conversation as Kira prepped the Freedom.

"You're well trained, the best probably," Katsumi said. "Just because you can fight doesn't mean you'll kill, right?"

"I never liked killing others," Kira said softly. "Ever since I entered in the Freedom, I only disabled others and didn't kill. I'm trained to kill yet I don't think I could handle that."

"That's where I get contradicting feelings," Katsumi said. "They saw that the first kill is always the hardest and after that you go numb when you kill others and all that. Here's my view: you can kill as many as another soldier. To be able to make so many kills, one naturally gets used to it, numb. What makes you stand higher than the next killer is if you have the ability to think about each death and even be able to cry. The world is full of death. In wars, you have to kill sometimes to get somewhere. Or else they just move up and keep coming. If you make a kill, reflect it, give a thought to that person and his/her family. That makes it all the better.

"You're leaving here as the perfect solider, an able assassin, and an unmatched pilot. Many people train for years to get to where you are in a short time. However, what makes you truly the best is that you are also able to be a civilian without remorse of what you do as a soldier."

So Kira managed to bypass any suspicion from anyone and landed in the Mediterranean Sea. The shuttle he programmed to miss the landing point and hit sea. Under the cover of water, Kira left in the Freedom for a while.

"This isn't good," Athrun said to Talia through the radio. "Those three mobile suits mean serious business. They also have backup."

"Keep going," Talia ordered.

The four pilots were trying hard to fend off the Earth Alliance Force's attacks. The stolen MSs were putting up a violent fight. Athrun was praying that the Archangel stayed away. The ship hadn't been successful in fighting. They only had Andrew's Gaia and Cagalli's Strike Rouge.

"Luna!" Shinn yelled. Athrun drew his attention to the ship-grounded Zaku, who lost a leg and toppled over. Rey moved to cover her. With the Chaos and Gaia keeping Shinn and Athrun busy, that left the Abyss and the other MS to attack Minerva. Suddenly, Chaos tossed Shinn down, and took the chance to aim its powerful gun at the Minerva. Athrun was locked with Gaia and couldn't stop him. The gun powered up and then exploded. The pilot didn't expect that. He barely managed to dodge when another mobile entered the field. Athrun nearly died from shock. It was the Freedom! But who rebuilt it? And who was piloting it?

With the new mobile suit attacking, the Earth Forces retreated. Athrun began to sweat. The Freedom was performing with such skill that he believed that he knew who the pilot was. Yet it wasn't possible.

"Athrun, are you all right?" Meyrin asked.

"I'm…fine," Athrun said. "Is there any word from the other mobile suit?"

"None," Meyrin said. "He's not replying to us so far."

"He's not?" Athrun shut his communication down and opened a channel to the Freedom.

"Come in Freedom," he called. "This is Athrun Zala, Savior. Identify yourself."

A written message came in to him as the Freedom turned away and left the area.

'Savior- I'm unable to talk here for long. It would waste the power of the Freedom. I'll meet you at the shore of the nearby island if you want to talk.'

"Captain, I received a message from the Fr—other mobile suit. He's saying to meet at the nearby island to talk. May I go?"

"Negative," Talia said. Before Athrun could protest further, she clarified, "Return and we'll go together. We'll need to get on repairs for the mobile suits. He doesn't seem threatening but I won't take my chances. We'll beach on the island and meet him."

"Roger that," Athrun said.

With the pilots retrieved, Minerva began moving to the island. It wasn't very big. The large sandy beach was clean. The tropical forest in the center also seemed empty. The Freedom stood, deactivated, on the shore. Once the Minerva landed on the land, Talia and Arthur met the four pilots at the ramp-hatch. The pilots were back in their uniforms and armed.

They walked out. The pilot began descending from the cock pit of his mobile suit.

"I don't recognize those colors with any affiliation," Talia said softly back to the pilots. "Do you?"

None did. Kira's flight suit was white, silver, red, and black. The only red was on the board line between the white of the chest and the silver of the sleeves. The body was mainly black with the white and silver.

Athrun was really anxious. He knew who it was but was afraid to admit it. It wasn't possible. Ignoring his party, Athrun stepped ahead.

"Athrun?" Talia asked. The pilot landed and removed his helmet, setting it on the ground before turning and walking to meet the ZAFT soldiers.

Athrun stood frozen. It was Kira. He knew that chocolate brown hair and amethyst orbs.

"Kira!" Athrun shouted. He ran to his friend, who met Athrun happily. The two brother-like friends embraced for a second.

"You're alive!" Athrun was ecstatic to see his friend. His party was confused but came up behind them, stopping a small distance away. They watched, waiting to see what would happen.

"We thought we really lost you," Athrun said, finally calming down.

Kira's expression turned somber like Athrun's as they were reminded of their parting.

"I know," Kira said at last. ""I honestly meant to talk to you guys but I couldn't."

Athrun nodded and stepped back to include the others.

"Well, so you did know him," Talia said with the slightest reproach.

"Not really," Athrun said. "I recognized the mobile suit, X-10A Freedom. It was badly damaged after Yakin Due. I guess someone retrieved and fixed it. I didn't think that the pilot would be Kira, because he was thought to be dead when we didn't find him. I guess I knew though because no one else could pilot the Freedom so well. It's a bit of a surprise to me."

"What's your name?" Talia asked.

"Kira Yamato," Kira said.

"Thank you for your help," she said. "It would have been a mess if you didn't make it in time."

"It's all right, Captain Gladys. I'm actually not taking sides," Kira said.

Talia froze. "Wait. How did you know who I was?"

"Someone told me who the captain of the Minerva was," Kira said, which was true. Katsumi told him that there was a new battleship and the captain was Talia Gladys. From there Kira looked up the rest of the crew.

"I see," Talia said. "I don't know those colors. Who are you affiliated with?"

Kira was quiet for a moment. "I'm with no one at the moment. I'm actually trying to find the Archangel. There's some people on there I have to see again."

"You're with the Archangel," Talia repeated. "That ship hasn't been exactly friendly on our part."

"The Archangel is a neutral ship," Kira said. "I don't know everything that's gone on so far."

"How are you going to find it?" Arthur asked. Talia nodded. It was a just question.

Kira shrugged. "I don't know. Even I'm having trouble in keeping up with the Archangel. I'll just have to keep a look out."

"Your mobile suit will run out of power before long," Luna said.

"I have enough power to make it for a while. I'm just worried about going in circles," Kira said. "I don't suppose you have any idea where to start, Athrun?"

"Ha," Athrun said, "it's not my day to keep track of that ship. Never was, never will."

Talia thought hard for a moment. She felt like she would regret this decision but to hell with it. "I normally don't do this but we do owe you one. Since we're bound to run into the Archangel sooner or later, you might as well tag along until we do. Of course, I suggest this stays off the record."

"It's all right, Captain," Kira said quickly. "It could mean trouble for everyone. I'll manage on my own."

"It won't be too much trouble," Talia said. "I would hate to see you get stuck. This may be a war but there can still be some civility between people, enemy or not."

Kira went silent. Talia was sure he would refuse. It showed on his face that he didn't want to. Something kept him from accepting. But he seemed to relent. "All right. I accept. Thank you."

Captain Gladys nodded. Kira piloted the Freedom to an empty spot in the large hanger, near the Savior. Out of habit and uneasiness, Kira locked down not only the OS but everything else of the mobile suit. The most anyone could do to it was restore its power. Satisfied with the lock, Kira went down to where the same party was waiting for him, carrying a small backpack with him. He had taken a short moment to change out of the flight suit while the Minerva was prepping for the Freedom. Now he wore dark blue jeans with a simply black T-shirt with a black over shirt. A dark red dragon adorned the over shirt. He was reluctant in leaving the cockpit open but it was fine. The captain had left Arthur at the bridge to get the Minerva going out to sea. She wanted to personally see to him.

"We never did introduce everyone else," Talia said. "These are the pilots that were on the field. Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrel, and Lunamaria Hawke."

"You can call me Luna," Luna said. "Everyone else does."

"Nice to meet you," Kira said.

"Well, for your stay here, I believe there is a spare room next to Athrun's," Talia said. "You can use it during your stay here. You're also welcome to walk about the ship. I'm sure Athrun wouldn't mind showing you around."

"Thank you," Kira said with a slight bow.

"Now that that's settled, I'll be returning to the bridge," Talia said. She left the hanger. Athrun faced Kira.

"I guess we can swing by the room before touring around," he said. Kira nodded and the two started to leave. Luna walked closer to them. "I'll tag along, too."

"Sure, Luna," Athrun said. Kira didn't object either. Rey left without a word while Shinn just rolled his eyes and went to chat with Vino and Youlan. Kira dropped his bag off at his temporary room before joining Athrun and Luna on a tour of the ship. The last stop was the lounge where Meyrin, Rey, Shinn, Vino, and Youlan were the only ones hanging around. Rey sat alone reading a book. The other three were drinking sodas and laughing over something. Meyrin was sitting by, merely listening. When she was the other three enter, she said, "Hi Luna."

"That's my little sister, Meyrin," Luna told Kira. He nodded. The red head went to join the others. Athrun and Kira just walked to another spot to talk. Athrun got a couple of water bottles from the machine.

"Damn, I still can't believe you're really alive, Kira," Athrun said again. "Cagalli totally broke down when we couldn't find you. We even checked hospitals where soldiers picked up out of the fields got to. You weren't there."

"I think I ended up in a different hospital," Kira said. "I didn't wake up for two days. When I did I was at a friend's house. That's where I've been staying for the last year."

"And what have you been doing there?"

"Stuff," Kira said. "I recovered and starting working on the Freedom. I also finished up college from where I left off. It was online with ORB University. Most of the time I was working on the Freedom. Before you ask, I was at PLANT."

"I can't believe this," Athrun said. "You just left us thinking you were gone. Cagalli and Lacus were in the worst shape. I was surprised that Lacus didn't stay depressed."

"Speaking of which, how is my dear little sister? You seemed to always stick near her," Kira said with a smile.

Athrun fought down that blush and said, "She's fine, I guess. I mean she's probably been way better in her lifetime. Last time I checked she almost got married but was kidnapped from it by the Archangel. You almost had a creepy skunk for a brother-in-law."

"Remind me to thank whoever planned that one," Kira said. "I read about that incident."

"Hey, what's up?" Luna said, joining them. Meyrin was with her.

"Sorry but those guys were too dull to hang around," Luna said.

"That's fine," Kira replied. "I tried keeping up with the news. I heard Cagalli met with Chairman Dullindal right before Junius Seven. How did that incident go?"

Athrun gave a dry laugh. "Please. Cagalli seemed to get along with him. The meeting went as well as you could expect. We were nearly done when those three mobile suits were stolen. Cagalli and I were both drug into the mess. I had to pilot a Zaku to get her to safety, which ended up being on the Minerva. She fell unconscious for a short time, from a head injury. But believe me when I say she was perfectly all right. Lately I guess she's been down and uncertain."

"That's understandable," Kira said.

"You know Representative Athha, Kira?" Luna asked.

Kira thought about not answering but he said, "Yes. We're actually twins but didn't know it until before Yakin Due."

"What!?" Luna yelped. "You're twins? But you're a Coordinator and she's a Natural. How's that work?"

"Stop shouting, Luna," Athrun scolded.

"What's up?" Shinn asked over to them.

Kira sighed and Athrun laughed. Finally the ronin pilot said, "I'm a first generation Coordinator. Our real parents made me a Coordinator and left her as a Natural. And don't ask why. Our parents were killed after we were born so I wouldn't know."

"Oh, I see," Luna said. "It's hard to see you and Rep. Athha as twins, though."

"They had a hard time believing it themselves," Athrun added.

"He's related to Athha?" Shinn asked. No one said a word. Shinn glared at Kira before up and leaving the room.

"Now why did I think that was going to happen?" Athrun asked with sarcasm.

Kira looked at him confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Shinn hates Cagalli before when Lord Uzumi led the country downhill, his family was killed. So he blames Cagalli. Personally, he needs to let go of the matter. He and Cagalli actually had quite the verbal battle while she was on the Minerva." Athrun shook his head. Kira said nothing.

The next day was spent traveling the sea. Kira spent most of it in his room. Katsumi had drilled into Kira meditation. Twice a day they would sit and meditate. He found it easier to focus and slip into SEED mode when his mind was clearer anyway. Instead of dillydallying around, Kira spent much of his time in silent meditation and doing simple kata forms.

When a knock sounded on his door, Kira broke his work and sat on the bed. "Come in."

"Hey," Athrun said as he walked in. "Have you been in here most of the day?"

"I guess," Kira said. "Didn't see much point in leaving."

"Well, I have nothing better to do. How about snagging something to eat and walking around?" Athrun suggested. Kira nodded and joined him. Unlike the day before, the mess hall was a bit fuller since it was meal time. The two friends had their trays and looked for a spot to sit down together. The only appealing spot was at the end of the table were Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, Vino, and Youlan sat. There would be a couple meters between them.

"Hi, Athrun," Meyrin said.

"Athrun, wanna join Shinn and me in the practice room?" Luna asked. "We thought it would be a useful time passer."

"I guess," Athrun said. Then he turned to Kira, "How about tagging along? I know guns aren't your forte."

Kira smiled. "It's all right."

After their meal, Vino and Youlan returned to their work in the hanger. Kira found the two to be rather loud and outgoing. Kira stood in the back watching Luna, Shinn, and Athrun fire their hand guns at stationary targets. Athrun's target moved around in its slot, making it a little more difficult for him.

"Great shooting," Luna complimented after they finished.

"You two are improving quickly," Athrun added.

"Do you know how to shoot, Kira?" Luna asked. Kira stared at her. He could. Actually he was very good but he didn't want them knowing that. A part of him hated himself for keeping his training and skills a secret but Kira didn't want people talking or asking questions. So he shrugged.

"Sort of," he replied. Athrun laughed.

"Last time I heard, from Mu," he said, "you could barely shoot straight while moving."

"Oh can it," Kira snapped in jest. "I don't spend everyday practicing."

"Here," Athrun handed the ear muffs and the gun to Kira. "Give it a try. I wanna see how bad you are."

Kira was reluctant but took the items from his friend. He purposely set his posture off a little and shot the gun five times, nearly matching Athrun's scores on a moving target.

"Not bad," Athrun said as Kira set down the gun and ear muffs.

Kira smiled. "See? I'm not that bad."

The evening passed and went. Soon morning was on them. Kira managed a short session of meditation before Athrun pulled him along for breakfast. They decided to spend some time in the hanger, working on their mobile suits.

Kira unlocked Freedom's computers, accessing his incoming messages. He and Katsumi were able to stay in contact through the Freedom's computer. There was no word from his uncle yet. So Kira quickly sent a brief message saying where he landed himself.

He met Athrun at the terminals below soon after. Vino and Youlan were talking about the repairs made.

"After the physical repairs we worked on the system programming, too," Vino said. "Everything seems to be running smoothly on it. And the battery is fully charged."

"Thanks," Athrun said. "What did you do with the Freedom?"

Kira entered the group's talk then to listen. Youlan shrugged. "Couldn't do much. There wasn't any damaged taken in the last battle. The battery is topped off. And we couldn't get to the systems. Everything was locked down."

"I usually maintain my own systems," Kira said. "Thanks."

Athrun and Kira just left the hanger when Meyrin announced, "Archangel incoming. Repeat, Archangel incoming."

"Let's get to the bridge!" Athrun exclaimed. Soon the two were on the bridge where Talia had the other captain on the line and screen. They stayed out of the view.

"This is Captain Murrue Ramius," she said. "You hailed us, Minerva."

"We did," Talia said. "Captain Gladys here. We've been keeping an eye out for you for the last couple of days. We have a young pilot here who is looking for you. He claims to know many of your crew."

Murrue pursed her lips and replied, "I cannot imagine who you would be talking about."

"Does the name Kira Yamato, pilot of the X-10A Freedom, sound familiar?" Talia asked. The entire bridge and Murrue gasped and went silent. Cagalli entered the screen.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Kira Yamato is on the Minerva now," Talia repeated.

Cagalli shook her head. "That's not true! Kira died at Yakin Due. The Freedom was destroyed."

Talia nodded for Kira to show himself as prove that they weren't lying. He walked forward into their view. For a second, the Archangel seemed to be looking over him, making sure he was truly standing before them.

"Kira…" Cagalli said in a small voice.

"I'm fine, Cagalli," Kira said. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier."

Cagalli smiled in relief then her sweet expression turned into a scowl. "You jerk! How dare you? You make us think you're dead, now you're alive…ugh! I'll kill you myself when you step foot here!" And her little rant took her stomping off the screen. There was some amused laughter at her fit. Kira just shook his head.

"Still the same Cagalli I left," he commented dryly. Murrue sighed.

"You have no idea," she said. "So you've been looking for us and the Minerva just happened to pick you up?"

"Sort of," Kira said.

"He gave us a helping hand in a desperate battle so I offered him our help in return," Talia said. She wasn't sure how to react to the Representative's behavior. Murrue caught on a bit.

"Don't mind, Miss Cagalli," she said. "That's her normal attitude. And I'm sure she'd try to uphold her threat, Kira."

"Don't worry, Murrue," Kira said. "I really can't blame her."

"No we can't," the captain replied. "But you do have a ton of explaining to do, Kira. I just hope we can cram it all in one or two evenings. We're on a tight plan."

"If we let him take his mobile suit out, you'll receive him, right?" Talia asked. The other nodded.

"We will," she said. "We'll be waiting for you. Welcome back, Kira. Archangel out."

The screen went blank. Talia turned her attention to the brunette. "Well, it seems this is where we part ways. However, I'm sure we'll meet again, and most likely on rough conditions."

Kira nodded, his face solemn and grave. "That's how wars are. Nothing much we can really do something. I really appreciated what you did for me. Thank you."

A small bow to Talia, Kira left with Athrun to collect his bag and hurry to the Freedom. It was prepped for launch. Kira didn't bother with the flight suit. A tiny flight didn't need it. Athrun went with him until the end.

"Kira, after this, we may…" Athrun trailed off.

"I know," Kira said. "With you on ZAFT and me not, our sides are bound to fight. Yet, I won't if I can help it. I don't know what you're looking for but I hope you find it."

"Thanks. Tell Cagalli I miss her and I hope she's okay," Athrun said, feeling a little lame. Kira smiled.

"Curious but did you make any more on her?" he asked. Athrun looked at him quickly and stuttered.

"What…I…no!"

"Are you serious about her?"

Athrun sighed. "I am. But at this rate I'll have things so screwed up it would never work out."

"Well, see you later," Kira said. With that, he entered the cockpit and launched to the Archangel, which eagerly received her long lost pilot. As he left the MS, a large group of people were gathering around. Murrue, Andrew, Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, Mr. Murdoch, Neumann, Pal, and anyone else were there.

"You're alive!"

"Hey, kid!"

"Welcome back."

And the talk kept going on. Finally, Murrue was able to dismiss half the crowd. Cagalli launched and attached herself to her brother, crying.

"Don't do that again, please?"

"I'll try but it never works out with me," Kira said, hugging her. Finally he greeted Andrew and Murrue who were equally happy to see him. With a promise to meet them later on after settling in, he talked for a second with Mr. Murdoch about the Freedom's maintenance. Cagalli left early when she saw the last person waiting to see Kira. Lacus wanted to stay longer with him. She couldn't very well do that with people behind her waiting. When Cagalli and Mr. Murdoch left, she walked up to his. They seemed to read each other's thoughts as they embraced one another tightly.

"Oh, Kira, I missed you," Lacus whispered.

"I missed you too, Lacus," Kira said, holding her tighter.

Lacus entered Kira's room, and saw him lying on his bed. The lights were dim. She didn't want to disturb him but she wanted to talk to him before she left the next day. The time they spent together, alone, was rare anymore.

"Kira," Lacus whispered. He sat up and smiled.

"Lacus, what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"I just wanted to talk," the girl replied as she sat beside him. "We haven't had much time to spend together. You do owe me an explanation about what happened after the war."

Suddenly, Kira wrapped his arms around her and brought her down onto the bed beside him. Her back was against his warm chest. Lacus could almost feel his beating heart. His hands held her own against her stomach. While her head lay against the pillow, he spoke softly into her ear. His light voice was low and pained. "Please, don't ask me. I couldn't lie to you."

"Kira, why?" Her own voice was gentle and full of repent.

"There are things," he said, "that I'm not ready to talk about yet. Even to you, Lacus."

Lacus shifted and rolled to face Kira. "Is there maybe one thing you could tell me? Anything?" she pleaded.

With a free hand, he cupped her pale cheek, resting his forehead against hers. "Everyday I thought about you. I fell more in love you with each time. It hurt to think maybe I was causing you pain by not being there for you."

Lacus couldn't say anything. A tear slipped from her pale lilac eyes. He wiped it away and closed the space between them. His lips caught hers lovingly. A soft kiss that lasted for moments. When they drew apart, she said in an almost silent voice, "I love you, Kira."

He smiled and kissed her again. It started out soft. Soon his tongue parted her lips and entered her mouth. Lacus moaned. Her body was flush against his. His hands grazed her tender sides and rested on his slender hips.

"Lacus," Kira spoke quietly.

She read it in his eyes. It was like Kira, to not be forward. Originally she would never have considered it. Born and raised as such, Lacus wanted to keep sex within a marriage. But here and now, with Kira, she threw all that to the winds. This is what she truly wanted, who she truly loved. She smiled and nodded. Not many had any idea how much the two could talk without saying a word.

Soon both were naked, lying in bed. Lacus lay on her back, her pink hair framing her fair face. Kira leaned over her, kissing her deeply. She felt something cold against her chest. It was the gold ring on a chain. She lifted a hand to touch it.

"You still have it?" she asked. He nodded.

"Haven't taken it off since," he replied, pecking her on the lips once.

**LEMON**

* * *

He ran a hand down her chest, brushing along her full breast, and along her stomach. Heat swirled in her lower regions. He kissed her again before taking a nipple into his mouth. Lacus arched into him, gasping softly. Liquid fire ran through her veins at every caress, every touch. Her hands lay by her head, immobile.

"Kira!"

He moved his suckling treatment to the other breast, drawing another reaction from his lover. Just her moans and reaction to his touch turned him on. As soon as he saw her small lithe body, his manhood swelled. With each inch he explored of her, the harder he became. It took some restraint not to pound into her pink vagina. Finally Kira moved his lips back to Lacus's. Half on top of her, he slipped his finger into her wet pussy, stroking her clit. Instantly Lacus arched her back and bucked against his hand. Slowly he began to stoke her walls, pulling in and out. Her vagina became wetter and hotter. Then he entered a second finger. Meanwhile Kira kept ravishing her mouth. Lacus whimpered again his lips. A thin sheen of sweat started to build up on her soft skin. Her hips were thrusting against his hand.

A great sensation pooled between her legs as Kira stroked. Her mind was a haze. Slowly she managed to get her arms around his neck and pulled him closer against her body. Streaks of her hair were damp now. The pressure building up in her was too much. Then Kira stopped and pulled out of her. He finally let her swollen lips alone, letting her breathe. Her entire body tingled and throbbed with the erotic pressure. She felt hot all over.

"Ki…ra," she panted out. He wouldn't continue. Instead he kissed her neck. Lacus breathed heavily and moved one hand down to her own pussy. Kira caught her hand before she could touch herself.

"Trust me," he said in a husky voice. She nodded and laid there as he climbed on top of her completely. For the first time Lacus actually saw his swollen manhood with wide eyes and a small blush. She knew about male anatomy but had never seen it. Hands on either side of her body, Kira leaned down.

"This will hurt," he warned her. Lacus held his shoulders, bracing herself, and nodded. She trusted him. He slowly pushed into her opening. Lacus gasped loudly as his length entered her. The friction of his penis rubbing against her inner walls made her body react completely. Faster breathing, more swirling heats. Her body seemed to pull him in. When the tip of him pressed against her maidenhood, he stopped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before kissing her. Then he quickly rammed into his, embedding his entire cock in her sheath. The princess screamed into his mouth, tearing ran from her eyes unbidden. Burning ripples shred their way through her body. He didn't move until she adjusted to his length. Finally he began thrusting into her body, slowing at first. The pain quickly faded into a raw passion. With each thrust, she met. Both were covered in sweat. Their breathing became rapid. Lacus held to him tightly, moaning loudly as they kissed passionately. Her back felt ready to snap whenever she arched into his thrusts. The heat grew hotter and wetter. Their minds were anywhere but on Earth. They only focused on each other's pleasure.

"Faster…Kira," she pleaded between short breaths. "Harder."

Soon he wasn't holding back but instead pounding in and out of Lacus quickly. His balls slammed against her clit, adding to the erotic pleasure. He thrusted so deep into her pussy, each time hitting a sensitive spot, flaming their passion. Soon they both reached their climax together.

"Ki…Kira!" she cried out as she tightened around Kira. Her back curved into him as she held him close.

"Lacu—ah," Kira said loudly. He shot his warm seed into her womb. For a moment, her soaked pussy kept tightening, squeezing all his sperm from his throbbing dick. Finally Lacus collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Kira nearly fell on her but held most of his weight off her. Forever seemed to pass by as they lay there, regaining their breath.

"That was…amazing," Lacus said, lifting a tired arm to brush a hand through Kira's hair, which was damp as well from their love making.

"Yeah," Kira said. Still resting inside her, he lay on her gently, and rested a hand against her cheek. Slowly, he kissed her red lips, just lightly running his tongue over them before pulling away.

* * *

**LEMON END**

"Lacus," Kira breathed affectionately, "when this war is over, I want to be with you, no matter what happens. Will you marry me, Lacus?"

Lacus smiled brightly, and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Kira…yes." They embraced and then parted. Kira pulled out of his new fiancé and lay beside her, drawing the covers over them. "Goodnight, koi," he whispered. Lacus barely heard him and nodded off to sleep, warm in Kira's embrace.

"No…not again!" was the same thought that ran through nearly everyone's mind as they knew the Freedom exploded. Cagalli wasn't allowed to search as the Archangel made its painful getaway. Kira was gone. Cagalli knew that there was less chance of him escaping an exploding mobile suit than a damaged one. She never had much chance to simply talk to him about the last year. Why couldn't Haumea just grant them a spare moment to talk?

Meanwhile, Athrun and his party were one of a few search parties for anything on the shore line such as bodies that could testify to the Archangel's destruction. No such luck, to Athrun's relief. There was only one body that showed of the Freedom's true, un-repairable demise.

Further to his relief, Kira was alive when they found him. Talia couldn't find it in herself to have him finished off so she admitted him onto the Minerva, this time as a POW. The doctor aboard claimed he only needed a little rest. His few cuts and bruises were tended to. Kira woke to find himself in the brig of the Minerva.

"Great," he muttered.

Lacus pulled her arching body lethargically from the bathroom to her tousled bed. The last few days she had been sick to her stomach and lower. It has been two weeks since she and Kira parted. Now Lacus lay in her room on the Eternal. Andrew held the bridge in her absence. They were waiting on Dacosta's return and report so she was sent off to rest. How could anyone rest, being so sick?

Lacus pulled out her small, personal calendar from her bed side stand. Looking at the month, she noticed a few things. Little Molly's birthday already passed. Kira hadn't been at her side for 22 days now. They hadn't heard from the Archangel in the last 6 days. Her deceased father's birthday also passed just the other day. Her period was late by 8 days… Her eyes grew wide. Her monthly period was never late. For a moment she lay there, trying to think of why this was happening. The only conclusion came to her. Most likely she was pregnant. With Kira's child. It made sense. They slept together, she was sick for no other apparent reason, and her period was late. At the same time, Lacus was filled with fantastic joy and shaky fear. She would have her own family with the man she loved like no other yet, this was war time. And she was commanding a powerful alliance in the middle of it. In the end she decided to wait and see what happened.

When Dacosta returned, they found proof of the Chairman's plan. With their new resolution, Andrew set to work on getting to Earth, and also to transporting the two new mobile suits. As the preparation went on, a transmission came in from Cagalli.

The Freedom had been destroyed by the Minerva.

They never found Kira or heard from him. If it wasn't for the zero-gravity, Lacus would have collapsed on the spot. Her tears were frozen as her blood ran cold at the news. Andrew was quick in getting her to her room, where she completely broke down. Andrew held her for a long time. Finally she fell asleep. Her paled face was red and tear stained. Andrew knew she wouldn't recover from this.

Within a few days they were arriving in ORB, in the dead of night. After landing on an alone island near ORB yet in open waters, a military ship took both mobile suits and the three Coordinators to ORB where the Archangel waited.

The Minerva delivered Kira into passing hands and was ordered off. Kira would be taken to PLANT where the Chairman waited. Not even Athrun was sure what would happen from there. As the large ship glided through the waters, the pendulum began to swing another unforeseen direction.

"I hear we're supposed to meet another ZAFT fleet and assist in some take over mission." Luna stood by Athrun as the pilots enjoyed the sea breeze on the outer decks.

"Is that so?" Athrun wasn't interested. Being part of ZAFT was quickly falling of his list of places to be.

"Oh well, I'm just glad to spend some time relaxing," Luna said. She inhaled deeply. "I love this fresh air."

Shinn was silent. He and Athrun hadn't been talking to each other, since Kira's departure. Shinn was smug, being recently promoted to FAITH with Rey. The Legend and Destiny mobile suits were given to Shinn and Athrun but Athrun wasn't interested in piloting it, the Legend. Suddenly Luna pointed out to the sea. "Look!"

Everyone turned and saw a large military ship moving along fast. Athrun recognized it. "That's the White Lion, ORB's newest head military cruiser," he said. "It was commissioned before the war. It was right under the other command ship that was sunk at Crete."

"What's it doing out here, out of ORB's waters?" Luna asked.

"Let's go warn the captain," Rey spoke smoothly. Battle alert was declared, condition yellow.

"She already knows," Luna exclaimed as they all ran to prepare. The Minerva was heading for the ORB ship. Under the Chairman's orders, any Alliance ship was to be destroyed. Talia had her ship crew on yellow alert as they went towards the war cruiser. She was more curious as to what an ORB ship was doing out of the territorial waters.

"Captain, we're getting an urgent message from the cruiser, White Lion," Meyrin said.

"Put it through," Talia said. Static crackled then a crystal clear voice sounded.

"Attention, ZAFT vessel, this is Captain Talon Hebert of the ORB cruiser White Lion," a male declared. "We are not seeking a confrontation. Please leave us in peace."

"This is Captain Gladys, Minerva," Talia said in a still tone. "State your reason for being out of your waters, Captain Hebert."

"That is of no concern to you, Captain Gladys," Talon replied sharply. "Let us alone. If you should attack, we are well prepared to defend ourselves."

"Answer my question," Talia demanded. "Are there any other ships nearby?"

"I will not answer." The ORB captain would not relent. "Our business is none of ours. Captain Hebert out."

He cut the connection. Talia scowled. Arthur approached her. "Captain, we just browsed through some of ORB's records. It lists the White Lion as stationed in Orb's capital harbor now."

"That's strange," Talia said. "I don't trust it. Suggestions?"

"We might as well try to capture it," Arthur said. "They could be up to something serious if even their own military doesn't know they're out."

"I agree. Minerva, red alert, have the pilots on standby. Seal off the bridge. Ready our weapons for battle." She barked her orders quickly.

Apparently, the White Lion noticed the Minerva's offensive stance as it too readied. Its secondary cannon fired a warning attack. It didn't scare Talia or anyone else. Minerva returned the warning fire with a near hit shot, as their warning.

"Prepare to launch Shinn only in the Destiny," Talia ordered. Meyrin relayed the information to the pilots' waiting room. Shortly after the Destiny gundam was heading toward the White Lion. An airborne, customized Gaia launched from the ORB ship. Talia was confused. She knew that model to be from ZAFT. Now she was more curious. Even more curious was how it stood up to Shinn with only some effort.

"Captain, another message is coming through," Meyrin said.

"Put it on screen." She wanted to see who was speaking this time. What she saw was enough to make her fall out of her chair. Lacus Clyne stood in a black fight kimono, her pink hair up. She stood by the Captain's chair, in which sat Captain Talon in full ORB uniform. He was a middle aged man, with light brown hair that was starting to grey. A green ZAFT soldier stood behind Lacus, looking attentive. Before Talia could say a word, Lacus spoke.

"Captain Gladys, you will cease your attack immediately," Lacus said in a firm voice. Her expression was mature and serious. "This attack is unnecessary."

Captain Gladys was taken aback by her sudden maturity and authority. For a second she was ready to obey. But she held firm. "Ms…Clyne?"

"I'm Lacus Clyne," she affirmed. "I'd rather talk than see another battle."

Talia thought hard then consented. It made sense. "Meyrin, call Shinn back. Cancel red alert."

Lacus nodded and turned to their CIC. "Please, have Andrew return."

"Yes, Ms. Lacus," the woman said.

"I'm sure you have many questions," Lacus said as their pilots returned. Shinn and the others were quick in getting to the bridge. They, too, were shocked to see Lacus. Soon a large man with a scarred eye and an ORB uniform entered the screen with Lacus.

"So talk," Talia demanded. "What's going on?"

"The White Lion was sent by Representative Cagalli Yula Athha to retrieve us from just outside of ORB," Lacus said. "We're headed for Morgenrote to meet the Archangel."

"What?" Talia was shaky now. "How do we know you're the real Lacus Clyne?"

The girl frowned. Andrew spoke up. "Captain, Lacus has been in ORB since Yakin Due. She left ORB with the Archangel, went to space only two and a half weeks ago, and is now here. She hasn't been to PLANT for over a year. Reverend Malchio can even tell you that, as they lived with him."

Talia was no fool. She knew of Reverend Malchio to be an honest man of great stature and respect, on any side. Yet she couldn't believe it. Athrun added to it.

"If it helps, they're speaking the truth," Athrun said. "I was in ORB. I often went with Cagalli to visit Lacus at the orphanage. She's the real Lacus. The other one is a look alike by the Chairman."


	11. Rowdy Girls

Note: This one is total AU with the influence of my Into This Quiet Night creations. No serious spoilers for that upcoming fiction.

Rating: PG (And here I thought I was a violent writer…lol)

**Rowdy Girls**

The years passed in peace. Lacus and Kira found themselves married with two beautiful children. Their oldest daughter, Amaya, had her mother's eyes and her father's dark hair. The boy, only a few years younger, Koyasu, was the same way only with his father's eyes. Cagalli and Athrun also married. Their daughter, Crystal, was the same age as Amaya and featured her father's emerald eyes and navy hair. Her sister, Winter, was the spitting image of their mother. The years soon split the two families apart. The Yamato's found their home back on PLANT. Lacus did only a little singing and served as a peace mediator. Kira, a general of ORB and the High Taicho of the Asian Peace Federation, found his attentions divided. In times of need, Cagalli could rely on Kira to take her place as the Head Representative of ORB. He resigned from his position as Chief of National Security to move with the family. Much of the APF's business was left to his second in command, friend, and protector, Dami Spinner. Every week they spoke and once a month or two they would meet in person. Other than that, Kira spent most of his time doing technical projects for ORB and the military. It was not uncommon for him to join Lacus on her jobs. He proved to be extremely effective as a diplomatic speaker.

The kids grew up too fast for their parents. Soon, they were faced with a 16 year old daughter and a 13 year old boy. Koyasu turned out to be well behaved and involved with school and friends. He proved to be athletic and intellectual able. Amaya was capable of the same things, but reveled in rebellion. She tried to defy all the rules. And the once sweet girl Lacus and Kira knew faded into a wild, uncontrollable teen.

"Are you sure your parents aren't home until late?" Sandy asked as the group walked into the large manor.

"Duh," Amaya said. "Mom works until she drops dead. Dad follows her along. So we're good. It'll be fun."

"I brought the bottles," Drew said, holding up a six-pack.

"And I got the beat," Roxy added, showing them CDs. The five teens hung in the living room, passing a can and crude jokes. A small 'hey' caught their attention. Amaya looked over, bored, at Koyasu.

"What'd ya want, punk?" she asked.

"You're screwed, Amaya, when Mom and Dad see this," he pointed out.

"Shut up and blow," Amaya snapped. Koyasu frowned and stomped over to his sister, glaring her down.

"Will you grow up?" he snapped. "You're making Mom and Dad miserable when you break rules. And it makes them look bad."

"So what? Why do I even care?" Amaya asked.

"Because they deserve some respect," Koyasu exclaimed.

"Give me a break."

"Why do parents even need respect from us? They get it everywhere else," Drew asked.

"You haven't met my parents," Amaya said. "Mom is oh-so-popular. She talks about peace and harmony all the time. I don't think you can get her mad. She's always so perfect and calm. Quite cheesy. And Dad is worse. He's always agreeing with her and lets Mom do everything. I doubt he has much of a real career. He's a chicken. This one time while we were out for dinner, at a horrible restaurant, some guy was being an ass. And Dad simply avoids him and walks away. Didn't even bother to fight back."

"Don't you talk about Mom and Dad like that!" Koyasu yelled.

"Koyasu, get lost."

"Koyasu? What kind of a name is that?" Roxy asked. "Sounds like a sauce."

"It's a Japanese name," Koyasu defended.

"From a good friend," a new voice added. They all turned to see the parents in, looking far from pleased.

"Amaya, turn around and come back here right now young lady," Lacus snapped firmly. Amaya found herself obeying for once. She never knew her mother was so forceful. The said person was also glaring with great disappointment and something else.

"Now I have had it, Amaya," Lacus said. "It's one thing to attack me but to attack your father is another thing. I'm only sorry we couldn't make you understand how hard peace is to keep and what we went through to obtain it. What is your problem? Why are you like this? Kira did nothing to you. But you've turned against him the worst."

"I don't care."

"But I do! This hurts him, Amaya," Lacus cried. "Each time you insult him and degrade him only brings him lower. He loves you, adores you. And suddenly you're taking that little joy of him and turning it to pain. I will not tolerate it. Keep this up, you'll practically kill him."

"Ugh, whatever," Amaya said carelessly, walking away.

"Amaya!"

"Hey, Amaya." Kira said as he entered her room. It had been a while. The girl sat on her bed, playing with a photo album.

"What do you want?" she said without looking up. Kira flinched at her tone.

"I came to say goodnight," he said. She didn't response. Finally, he stood beside her bed. She looked at him. "What did I do to you that you hate me?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"If that's the case, why the attitude? You can tell me. I'm forgiving enough," he said.

"That's you problem," she muttered harshly. "Get out."

Kira said nothing more as he left.

A few days later, the two walked in to see a man in the living room. He seemed to be in his 60s. And obviously he was of Asian decent.

"Who the hell are you?" Amaya asked sharply. The man said nothing as he stood and walked to her. As soon as he stopped in front of her, a hand flew up and slapped her across the face mercilessly. Koyasu smothered his smirk.

"Who are you?" the boy asked kindly.

"That's what I was waiting to hear," he replied. "I'm your great uncle, Katsumi Hibiki."

"Our great uncle! I think Dad and Mom talked about you but we never met you before," Koyasu said excitedly. "So why are you here now?"

"I had some business to talk to with Kira," Katsumi said. "Plus I thought a little visit was in order."

After a day, Kira left. Lacus seemed worried and edgy. She practically jumped whenever the phone rang. Katsumi took Kira's place and watched the household while Lacus was working. And he was far from the average baby sitter. Koyasu loved the elder man, and listened to his stories with an eager ear. With Amaya, he became strict and firm. Katsumi was determined to keep her in a straight line. To school, back home, homework, and dinner. Amaya couldn't be more frustrated than ever.

"He's butting into every little thing I do," she whined to Roxy. The two were in class, bored like hell. The class didn't start for a few minutes. Oh, they despised Political Science the most. Every morning was the dull news and then book work. Tons of bookwork.

"Sounds horrible," Roxy said.

"I prefer having Dad around," Amaya sighed. "At least he didn't bother me and I could get away with a lot more things. This guy is a drill sergeant."

The bell rang as a few more students darted into the door and sat down. Right behind the last one was their teacher, Ms. Bullwick. She flipped on the TV.

"Here we go, five notes for today," she said. Some did their ritual groan and pulled out paper and pencils. When the lights were switched off, the class quieted down.

"Last night, multi-trailed and business man, Al Garret, was found dead," the reporter said. "According to police and detectives, he was assassinated. However, after performing what was probably the most thorough search ever, nothing has turned up. Standing leaders expressed relief at Mr. Garret's death yet discomfort at the news of a perfect assassin. In the last three months, Mr. Garret has been tried four times for offences that had no evidence to support the charges. A few daresay that this assassin was justified in destroying what many called a threat to peace. Thank you Kathy.

The news switched. "So it appears one threat has been mysteriously murdered. We all hope that his assassin is just and not intending more victims. Back at the ORB capital, Lacus Clyne is meeting with her sister in law and ORB's Head Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha. The PLANT Council has sent her as their chief representative of peace to renew the successful peace treaty. Representatives from the Earth Alliance have yet to show up. We have Martha on the scene. What's going on over there?"

"It's getting tense," Martha reported. "ZAFT, PLANT, ORB, and various countries have sent their representatives here to ORB. The Earth Alliance has yet to appear. Many are starting to doubt this treaty's renew. Recent events are creating trouble. Japan, Korea, China, Mongolia, Saudi Arabia, and Thailand have announced themselves as a separate alliance known as the Asian Peace Federation. According to their spokesperson, Mr. Akito Moriyama, the APF had formed before the first war ended years ago. It made it self known in the second war."

The room was dark but Amaya knew there were guards. Three armed men in dark clothing stood by them. Roxy and Lance were with her. There were a couple other students they didn't know very well. It was far from a pleasant capture. Okay, so these men weren't _standing_ guard per say.

"Let me go!" the other girl screeched. One man pushed her roughly to the ground while the second one held her arms down. The third laughed and jested. Without care, the first ripped her blouse and bra in one movement. Leaving his comrades to play with her, he lifted her skirt and ripped her panties from her lower body. She screamed. When her guy friend moved to help her, one of the men shot him dead in the head. Fearful, none of the others moved to help the poor girl. Without warning, the man thrust his fat erection into the crying girl's body. With both hands he held her hips and forced them to move as he thrust violently in and out of her vagina. The other men were fondling and nipping her breasts, leaving bruises. By now she could only gasp and squeak, for her voice had worn out. Finally he groaned as he shot his cum into her warm womb. Moment before she had come. Once he caught his breath, he yanked out of her painfully and stood up.

"We ought to keep this one, she's fun," he sneered. Picking her up by her arm, the man threw her over to the group again. The unfortunate girl tripped over the guy's body and landed hard on her ass. Sore and broken, she just lay in a pool of blood that she was wishing was her own. Suddenly the lights turned on a little. The men were surprised and jumped for their weapons. A hand reached out and tapped the rapist on the shoulder. He turned and regretted it. Dami stood there, and thrust a knife into his groin, twisting the blade. He yelled. The two moved to shoot her but she covered with his body. And in return, she threw daggers at them, killing instantly. Recovering the weapons, she turned to the teens. "Move your asses, now." They didn't argue. Roxy and Amaya helped the other girl get up and walk. Dami led them through the halls until they came to a room. Entering it, they found dead bodies and two standing men. One being her father. Kira, dressed in black with a sword on his back and a gun on his hip, leaned again the consol waiting.

"One's already shot dead," Dami reported. "The girl was attacked. The three men guarding them are dead."

"I got the BC assassins who were in," the other man said.

"Good, let's go then," Kira said. The man moved to pick up the girl. She seemed opposed to having a strange man carrying her but she was too worn to protest. He and Dami led the way out, with Kira behind the group. Amaya wanted to speak with Kira before they went anywhere. She was going to demand an explanation. A surprise was in store for her. The others, even Roxy and Lance were starting to move. Kira glared and grabbed Amaya's arm firmly, though not roughly, and forced her to move along. She was shocked but was silent. At the entrance, a group of men were waiting for them. Dami took the lead and moved to take a couple out. The other man was stuck with the injured captive to help. Kira pushed Amaya towards her friends and drew out his sword quickly as a man ran at him. Within seconds, Dami and Kira had slashed down the men and opened the door. A van was waiting for them. Katsumi was driving it.

"Hurry up before hell explodes!"

They loaded into the van and sped off. Kira rode in front with Katsumi. After forever, they finally stopped in front of another building. The men directed the group into the base where uniformed soldiers greeted them. In a conference style room the finally stopped and sat down to rest. Katsumi, Kira, and Dami were the only adults in the room along with Akihiro who entered last.

"Welcome back, taicho," Captain Akihiro said. "A success?"

"A success minus one," Katsumi said. "Come with me. We need to contact people and finalize plans." The two left. Dami kneeled by the girl.

"You'll be okay," she said. "Let's go down to the hospital." She led the girl away.


	12. Lacus Breaks

Note: Just a little Lacus turmoil.

Rating: G

**Lacus Breaks**

"Captain, please be aware that your presence here is not too welcomed," Cagalli flat out said. "But we will extend our hospitality none the less."

Talia was confused by that statement. But she accepted what they were saying. The next statement threw her off. "Your pilots will have to leave the ship and be with you," Kisaka added.

"What? Why?" Talia demanded.

"If your pilots are away from their units and where we can see them, it's less intimidating for the people and the nation," Kisaka said. "If you can't comply then you will be forced to leave Orb. If you do comply, the Minerva has sanction until you leave the territorial waters. You have enemies here that would be safer with that threat where they can see it."

Talia nodded her head. She didn't know of any enemies in Orb…unless… "The Archangel?"

Cagalli and Kisaka nodded. Talia consented, but was irritated that the ship escaped. There had never been a ship like it. That late after noon, she sat with her second in command and the pilots. Along the halls, no one missed the dark eyes of the Orb Union members. It was probably just Talia but some people looked more resentful than most. Upon entering the conference room, Talia stopped dead. Athrun just walked past her, like he saw this every day. Sitting there with Cagalli and Kisaka was Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger, Lacus Clyne, and Captain Murrue Ramius. After a while the room turned into a battlefield. Shin wasn't allowed to speak like the others. So he settled for glaring. Athrun interjected his own when it was necessary. Talia, Murrue, Cagalli, and Kisaka were throwing around the flaming potato for a while. It wasn't too bad until the potato exploded. Talia had harshly commented on their lost pilot.

"Your alliance is causing more conflict than is needed," Talia snapped. "Chairman Dullindal has a way to resolve this war. But you won't let it be. To prove your point, you just barge into battles. That resulted in a vain death of your pilot and the Freedom."

"How dare you!" Cagalli snapped. "We were fighting for peace. Battles won't bring that, especially bloody ones like you were fighting."

"Stop!" Lacus yelled. "This is pointless!" With that she ran from the room, feeling nauseous. Cagalli was right behind her. "Wait, Lacus." Most were surprised to hear such a tone from the gentle woman. The ZAFT loyalists were puzzled, while the ORB members looked sorrowful.

Outside, Lacus had run to the end of the hall before Cagalli grabbed her wrist. The pink haired princess leaned against the corner of the hall, sobbing. "I'm…sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm so confused."

Cagalli looked at her with sad eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I get so upset and angry when I see them," Lacus cried. "I want to yell and scream at them but I can't. Why would I hate them for obeying an order? I can't stand them yet it's against everything I believe to hate them. Why me? Why?" Cagalli embraced the crying songstress, rubbing small circles on her back.

"You're hurting," Cagalli slowly said. "You know the Minerva shot him down and the pilot who destroyed the Freedom was sitting before you. You want to make it seem like it was fair game and life goes on. But it won't. It's normal to be angry and hurt when someone you loved is ripped from your life. Revenge won't get you anywhere but so will bottling your pain up."

The next day, Andrew escorted Lacus to the Minerva. She volunteered to meet with the captain about the information she found about the Chairman. It sickened her to be on the ship that was responsible for her love's death. Yet she kept a cool façade. The ZAFT personnel were gazing at her in interest. The captain had an important call to make with the Chairman so she was given a tour of the ship, seeing as this was supposed to be a long conversation. Athrun led her around with Andrew. In the hanger, Athrun showed her around. Vino and Youlan were both thrilled to see her. She paid little mind to those trying to get her attention. Athrun's attention was drawn away for small business, leaving Lacus to gaze around herself. Shinn entered the scene with Vino and Youlan. Luna was there with Meyrin, hanging in the back. Lacus was within hearing distance when she heard laughing.

Vino and Youlan laughed. Apparently Shinn said something rather amusing. Athrun came up behind Lacus and walked over with her to the group.

"What's so funny, Shinn?" he asked.

"Nothing, just going over the meeting from yesterday," Shinn said.

"And what could be so amusing about that?" Athrun asked.

"Athha's argument about that last battle," Shinn said.

SLAP. The hanger went silent. Lacus had taken a step ahead of Athrun to reach out and lay her hand sharply against the boy's cheek. Slowly it reddened from the impact.

"How dare you," she said in a low, venomous voice, "gloat on other's pain. It's inhuman."

With tears starting fresh, she turned and walked away to where Andrew was waiting. Shinn was shocked. "What…?"

Athrun glared at him coldly, "That was low, Shin. Too low, in fact. You've hurt her enough. But no you just had to add to it."

"What'd I do?" Shin retorted.

"You hurt Lacus in the worse possible way, Shin!" Athrun shouted. "She's ruined. It's not in Lacus's nature to hate. But she hates you, Shin. And that only hurts her more."

"I didn't do anything," Shin replied.

"You took Kira from her!" Athrun yelled. The rest of the hanger fell silent. "Lacus, of all people, knows that people die in war. She always knew that Kira or she could die. She knows she is not the only one to have lost a loved one. But you ripped Kira from her out of revenge. And she hates you for that."

Shin just stood there, shocked, and open mouthed. Luna was stunned too. "But Lacus, wasn't she your…"

"Listen to the news more often, Luna," Athrun said irritably. "Our engagement was broken. Even before that, she loved Kira deeply. Listen well, Shinn. The Minerva may deflect and join the Triple Ship Alliance. But it won't without Lacus's consent. She sees this ship and its _pilots_ as reckless and inappropriate to represent the alliance. The Minerva won't last long on its own. So you better work up a lengthy and truly sincere apology damn fast for Lacus." Then he left.


	13. Marital Changes

Note: Oh here's a favorite. I just wish I have motivation to write this one all out. This is a Lacus and Kira gone wrong type. Lacus goes through a bit of a change and leads to Kira and her splitting up. Again, you'll see the Into This Quiet Night influence here. The APF is off limits but this story idea and what not is all for grabs. Warning: the end gets really choppy and extremely fast. Just notey for the idea.

Rating: PG13 (just to be safe)

**Marital Changes**

Things can change, just like people. Often that change if far what is truly desired. Right after the second war, Kira and Lacus married. Eight months later, they were doting on their new daughter, Amaya Rose Yamato. And they were a family. Since Lacus worked as a peace mediator for PLANT, they lived on Aprilious while occasionally visiting Orb to see Cagalli and Athrun. The two had married shortly after Amaya was born. Kira spent Lacus's work hours with Amaya or creating databases and programs for Orb. It was only after Amaya turned one that things slowly fell out of place, piece by piece. And it all started with Lacus's unusual late return home.

"Dada," Amaya gurgled joyfully, waving her pudgy hands around. Kira smiled and lay her down in the oak crib. "Mama…" As this, Kira's smiled slipped from his face. Lacus was late again. He brushed a finger against the girl's soft cheek.

"Mama's not here," he whispered. The child quieted down, as if she understood. Silently, Kira pecked her on the cheek and turned the lights out, leaving only a glowing night light. As always, Amaya fell asleep almost instantly. Kira shut the door and smiled again. He was proud of his little girl. His thoughts drifted and for the second time in ten minutes, his smile faded into a frown. It was eight o'clock.

Ezaria sighed as she looked in distaste at her pile of reports and legal documents that were waiting for her attention. As her hand shifted to pick up the top document her phone rang, startling her. Before the caller gave up, Ezaria picked up the phone.

"Ezaria speaking," she said, silently wondering who it was, since the call by-passed her exhausted secretary.

"It's Kira," the other voice said.

Ezaria relaxed into her chair and allowed herself a small smile. "Hello. To what do I own this pleasure?"

"Please, there's no need for formality," Kira replied.

The older woman chuckled. "You're right. How's Amaya?"  
"She's doing great," Kira said. "I just put her to bed. Listen is Lacus with you? I just called her office and she wasn't there. Her cell phone is here."

At this information, Ezaria frowned. "You mean she's not home yet?"

"No," Kira said. "I know she's been working late for a while but she's usually home by now."

Now Ezaria was worried. "Lacus has been working late you say? That's impossible, Kira."

Silence greeted her from the other line. "How's that?"

"I mean she's been leaving everyday at the normal time," Ezaria clarified. "Tonight she was out an hour late because of an important conference. She left three hours ago."

"Did she mention if she was doing anything?" Kira inquired.

"She said she was going home for the night, and that's it," Ezaria said. For a moment neither of them spoke. They just pondered on Lacus and her mysterious handiwork. Finally Ezaria was alert and into the mystery.

"Has she been like this for a while?" Ezaria asked.

Kira reluctantly answered, "I suppose. She's been distant and rather snappy with me and even with Amaya. But I can't think of anything I've done recently to upset her."

"She's been a little out of it for a while here, too," Ezaria agreed. "I mean, her work gets done perfectly but Lacus has been a touch harsher than normal. Most don't notice it though. How about I take her to lunch and talk to her?"

"Fine by me," Kira said. "I haven't been able to arrange to have lunch with her in weeks."

"What? But she said she was going out to lunch with you all this time," Ezaria exclaimed. Now she was curious. And she had an idea of what was going on. "I'll get back to you later. Goodnight."

"Night," Kira said before hanging up. That uneasy feeling was wrenching his gut again. Something was off but he was afraid to admit what.

Lacus hummed to herself and flipped through a paper. The sun was shining brightly today, in a matter of speaking. She glanced at her clock which read 11:48 am. Satisfied, Lacus carelessly tossed the paper into her increasing pile of incomplete work and moved to get her jacket. Then someone knocked on her door.

"Come in," Lacus said, looking for her purse. Ezaria strode in, wearing a less formal outfit and a light jacket. The woman smiled.

"That's a new outfit," she commented, noting the dark slacks and cerulean blouse. Lacus turned to look at her.

"Oh, I bought it the other weekend," Lacus stated absently. "Did you need something?"

"Just waiting on you," Ezaria said. When Lacus looked confused, the other laughed. "I'm taking you to lunch today. My treat."

"But I can't," Lacus protested.

"I insist," Ezaria said. "It's been a while since we just talked and enjoyed a nice afternoon together. Kira already knows I got you for the afternoon."

The pink haired girl stuttered but relented. So Ezaria happily pulled her along to a quaint restaurant. Lacus remained silent. While Ezaria ordered a pasta special, Lacus simply ordered a Caesar Salad. Ezaria didn't comment. Instead she smiled pleasantly.

"I haven't seen such a beautiful day for weeks," she began. "I convinced Kira to take Amaya out. He's such a busy bee, like you."

"Oh, that's nice," Lacus said. "Amaya's not out much." Ezaria saw through her act but Lacus didn't notice. "When did you talk to him?"

"This morning," Ezaria said. "I guess I caught him in the middle of a business call so we didn't talk much. Just long enough to steal you off for lunch." Speaking of which, the food arrived and when the waiters were gone she waited for Lacus to reply.

"A business call? With who?" Lacus wondered. "I rarely see him on the phone. It's usually through email he talks with others."

"Probably with Ms. Cagalli or Ms. Dami," Ezaria said. "You're right; he's not much for the phone." A moment passed and Ezaria struck a new topic. "Have you met that new representatives?"

"Which one? If I recall, there are four of them," Lacus replied, chewing on her salad.

"Any of them? I met with Ms. Reynolds, Josh, and Mr. Saunders," Ezaria said. "I haven't met with Mr. Robert Van Dell." Lacus shifted and shrugged.

"I haven't met with any of them," she said flatly.

"But Liz said she saw Mr. Van Dell come to your office a few times," Ezaria risked it and jumped. Lacus again shifted.

"Okay, we've met," Lacus said. "Just some business."

Ezaria gazed at her friend, knowing better. She was a woman too and she could tell when a girl liked a guy. Sadly this girl was married.

Ezaria trudged into her office and spent half an hour staring at the phone. Half of her pleaded to call Kira up and give him her notes. Yet the other half couldn't bring herself to hurt him or make false accusations at Lacus. Pleading won over reasoning and Ezaria picked up the phone. She began to dial then stopped. Lowering the phone Ezaria cleared the number and input the number zero. Her secretary answered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Have my car meet me out front," Ezaria said. "And cancel my other appointments for the day."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kira set Amaya down in the living room after lunch. The toddler crawled straight to her blocks not five feet away. As she contently sat with her wooden toys, Kira heard the door bell ring and left to answer it. And he was surprised to see Ezaria standing there. Startled, he invited her into the living room where he could watch Amaya and talk.

"What brings you out this way?" Kira asked. He closed his laptop on the coffee table and sat down. Ezaria gazed at Amaya before answering Kira.

"I spoke with Lacus today and got nothing out of her," Ezaria softly said. "She…seemed indifferent to my conversation about you and Amaya. And I noted she was nervous when I talked about the new representative, Robert Van Dell. I'm just guessing and am probably way off…but they might be…involved. I just have the feeling. Even Lacus's secretary says so."

Kira said nothing. He merely sat gazing off into nothingness. But Ezaria saw the masked pain in his deep eyes and the defeat in his posture. That moment she knew Kira would not put up a fight for Lacus when she could chose. "Kira…talk to her."

Another moment passed. "I will. Ezaria, thank you."

She shook her head and stood. "No at all. If you ever need any help, just call me up." With quiet farewells, Ezaria left Kira to his thoughts and daughter. Somehow, she knew this wouldn't end well. She was driving her sleek car from Kira's home when she noticed Lacus driving up. Damn, she thought. She should have simply called Kira. There was no second glance back at the manor as the car drove away.

Meanwhile, Lacus noted Ezaria's car leaving quickly and wondered what was happening behind her back. Intent on finding out what, she stormed into the house, slammed the door shut and yelled, "Kira!"

Kira heard her and started. What was she doing home so early? Without a second thought, he stood to meet her. For the first time, he noticed how she wasn't the same woman he married the previous year. That soft look that always shined in her lilac eyes had faded. Her clothing was less nice dressed and more casual wear. Even her expressions, voice, and behavior had changed. Doubts rang through his mind. Perhaps they rushed into this marriage too early.

"You're home early," Kira said gently. Lacus surprised him further and walked up to Kira.

"What was Ezaria here for?" she demanded, glaring at her husband. The tone struck Kira.

"She came to talk to me," he stiffly replied. "That's all."

"Are you lying to me?" she accused.

"No more than you, I'm sure," Kira calmly replied. Lacus froze and stared at him. But Kira gave her no chance to recover. "Ezaria told me what happened at lunch today. And more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lacus stared hard at him, daring him to accuse her.

"She called last night," he said, "and she told me everything. You weren't working late. And you weren't busy at lunch or with me either."

"It's none of her business," Lacus gritted her teeth, "or yours in what I do during my lunch time."

Kira ignored her and continued. "I heard that your work is falling behind a bit and you're a bit snappier. Damn, Lacus, you even snapped at Amaya the other day."

"You're impossible," Lacus stormed past him.

"What's going on?" Kira asked in a fridge tone. "Are you having an affair with Van Dell?" That name froze his wife on the stairs.

"I suppose Ezaria told you that also?" she said as she slowly turned around.

"She did," Kira said.

"The nerve of her," Lacus fumed.

"What's going on, Lacus?" Kira demanded. "You aren't yourself lately."

"And who are you to tell me who I am?" Lacus snapped. She stomped back to him. "So I'm not as childish as I used to be. Who cares? I have enough to do with out your accusations."

…

It was done. The divorce papers were signed. Kira was given custody of Amaya. It hurt to know she didn't fight for that custody. He and Lacus sold their home and split ways. Lacus left the court house, arm in arm with Van Dell. Kira felt his soul rip and die slowly as she walked out of his life. Amaya lay in his arms, sullen, probably getting an idea of the problem. She had never called for mama since that day. Only her dada. Kira packed and left for Orb, where Cagalli and Athrun were quick to meet him and Amaya. Little was really said. The two cooed over the little girl. She was fast asleep after arriving at Cagalli's home. Athrun was going to move Kira's suit case from his car to a room but he was stopped.

"Don't bother," Kira said.

"What?" Athrun was confused but listened. In the living room, his very pregnant sister and brother in law met with him.

"I was wondering if you two could watch Amaya for a while," Kira said softly. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"What for, Kira?" she asked.

"I guess I need some time to sort myself out," he replied. "I don't want to hurt Amaya on the side."

"But you'll be here in Orb," Athrun protested. "So why leave her here?"

"Because I'm not staying in Orb," Kira replied, shocking his family.

"What!?" they exclaimed.

"Where're you going to go?" Cagalli asked loudly. "Surely not back to PLANT. I mean, Lacus is gone. A done deal. You can start over here away from her."

Kira shook his head. "I'd rather just leave for a while. I already spoke with Dami. She hooked me up with a shuttle from Aprilious to Julious."

"You're going back to the APF? How long?" Athrun asked. Kira shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," he replied.

Leaving Amaya safely sleeping with her aunt and uncle, Kira left Orb that night. Cagalli never gave up trying to get him to stay. But Kira was stubborn too and would not be moved. Finally, his shuttle left.

And the years passed by. Kira returned to Orb for Christmas or Amaya's birthday. But that was all. The little girl he knew grew up quickly. Cagalli and Athrun's oldest son, Jaden, was a sharp boy, as was his little brother, Chase. Things turned around when Amaya turned five (Gang-23). As a child, she was precocious, like Kira. While she rarely saw her beloved father, she never hated him.

"Why doesn't Daddy stay?" Amaya, age 5, asked her aunt Cagalli. Cagalli put down her notebook and looked her niece square in the eye.

"He's not feeling well," Cagalli white lied. "He didn't want to hurt you so he's staying with some friends on the colonies."

"What about Mama?" Cagalli froze in cold anger. She once adored Lacus but after the incident, she hated the woman for hurting her brother, her only close family left, in the worst way she could think of.

"She's gone, Amaya," Cagalli calmly said. "She's not coming back."

"But Daddy will, right?"

"Of course he will." Cagalli cuddled the girl. "He loves you lots." Suddenly the sound of glass breaking shattered the moment. "Jaden Nara Zala!"

"Amaya!" Cagalli called. The dark haired child ran at her aunt's voice to meet her.

"Here I am!" she giggled. Cagalli smiled and bent over to talk with Amaya.

"I have some great news," she said. "Your daddy is coming home to stay for good."

Amaya's lilac eyes lit up so brightly when she heard those words. "Really! Yay! Daddy's coming home. Are you sure?"

Cagalli burst out laughing at her sudden change of thought. "Of course. He wouldn't lie to you."

"Why now?" Amaya frowned in curiosity.

"He's feeling better now," Cagalli said simply. "So he's coming back."

"Yipee!"

In that very spirit was how she greeted the young man at the shuttle port. Kira walked through the terminal with a small bag. Even after all this time, Amaya knew her father. Wasting no time, she bounded over to him. Her pretty purple dress swayed as she embraced her father happily. It warmed her little heart when he held her gently. Cagalli smiled but saddened when her brother didn't smile. It was rarer and rarer over the years to see him smile. The last time she remembered him smiling was before the…problem. Silently she wondered if he ever smiled for Amaya when they were alone. Yet only doubt entered her mind when Kira's eyes met hers. There was dull pain aching behind his amethyst orbs. A pain that could never heal, no matter how hard he or anyone tried. One person put it there and one person could remove it. But at the same time she saw love for his only daughter and herself. Though he visited once or twice a year, he rarely spoke and did much. She sighed and put on a fresh smile. It was time to see what changes her brother went through.

Kira had bought a simple manor near Cagalli's along the coast of Orb's capital. It was plenty spacious for a rambunctious child to play in. Of course, Murrue, Cagalli, and Miriallia took the liberty of fixing the house up, since they considered themselves the ones who could decorate. And it wasn't bad at all. Actually, the house turned out nicely. The day before his arrival Athrun and Cagalli moved Amaya's things into her new room, leaving only a small supply of clothing in case she ever stayed over randomly.

As Kira and his sister entered the house with Amaya be bopping ahead of them, Cagalli revealed some news. "A few friends are getting together today. Kind of a welcome back party," she said. "We really missed having you around."

"What time?" Kira gave her a soft look.

"We'll get you two at 5," Cagalli replied as she thought inwardly, 'I'll be getting good with reading people because of him…'

Until then, Amaya helped Kira do a little unpacking before spending their time outside. Amaya laughed and sang away. Later the evening Cagalli and Athrun picked them both up and took them to the little party. Okay, so many people he knew were there. His parents, Malchio, Murrue, Mu, Miriallia, Kisaka, Neumann and Pal, Dearka (who was visiting with Miriallia), Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, Andrew, and even Sai and Kuzzy where there. He was surprised to see Andrew there, instead of at PLANT, protecting…_her_. But he happily talked with everyone. Amaya wandered off after saying hello to her grandparents to play with the other children. It was a good night. Yet no one saw Kira smile once. Many who knew of the incident saw the deep scars and understood. At least he wasn't emotionless. His eyes were still a window to his torn soul. At last Kisaka caught up with Kira alone with a job offer.

"How about teaming up with us in security and defense?" Kisaka offered. "It may be in Orb's military but at least you're not fighting."

Kira thought for a moment then nodded. "Sounds fine by me."

And more years passed by. Amaya celebrated her 13th birthday with glee, thrilled to be a teenager. Life was beautiful for her. She attended Orb's best but public high school now, Capital High as a freshman. In the school was a special Coordinator program for the Coordinator teens. Amaya had been in this program since she began school. It allowed her to fly through the years. Her cousin, Jaden, was a Coordinator and slightly younger than her but he was back two years of her. She had friends who stuck with her. Monday through Friday she would dedicate most her day to school. After which she hung out with Jade, Éclair, and Robin at the local arcade, the beach or the park. They often over-nighted at one another's house.

Best yet, she had her family. Her aunt Cagalli, uncle Athrun, her cousins Chase and Jaden, and her favorite: her father, Kira. She could proudly say she could understand him better than anyone. He held his emotions in check and she rarely saw him smile and laugh. But she had quickly learned that she didn't need to see him smiling to know what he was feeling. His eyes told her everything. The two were close. They never fought, and only argued for the fun of it. Those past years apart faded so quickly that they were forgotten. While she was in school, Kira worked in the government. Amaya was always proud to know her father was one of Orb's most valued and trusted Generals. Not long before she had turned 10, Kira was unanimously elected to take up the position of Orb's General of Defense and Military, pretty much replacing Kisaka. In cases where Cagalli couldn't attend a meeting, Kira stood in for her. People half the time preferred working with him. Amaya knew her father was one of the most talented men around.

People adored her as well. They commented how dark and silky her long hair was or how bright her lilac eyes were. People knew she was the spiting image of her mother. Each had thought it would hurt Kira to look into those soft eyes. But he proved them wrong and conquered that pain. With all his work and duties, Kira always put time aside just for Amaya. She never complained. And never once did she mention not having a mother. Life was never more beautiful in this time of peace. It could last forever. But Fate has its own agenda.

Amaya sat day dreaming in class. It was math. She wasn't fond of math, but could do it easily. But Robin hated it. The red head spent her time doodling and ignoring the teacher. If it wasn't for Amaya, Robin would have long ago flunked out. Her slender fingers twirled the tiny silver, heart locket around, giving it a gentle tug on the silver chain occasionally. It was a gift from her beloved father when she turned eight. One side held a picture of her self currently and the other was one of her father out on the beach on a clear sunset. It was her favorite picture. She remembered taking that picture. They were enjoying a walk on the beach, with Amaya going on and on about school. She somehow managed to get him to smile and it was a perfect picture. It was the only photo she had of him smiling. No one knew she had such a breathtaking picture. She held the only copies. Suddenly, the blessed bell rang.

The girls were out and gone. Éclair was waiting for them. Next class was a favorite for the girls: language arts. Smiling, they walked into the classroom.

Kira strode down the hallway to the conference room where PLANT's representatives were waiting. Cagalli was flustered with being stuck at the hospital. But no one would let her up for at least a few more days. Kira knew a part of her would delight in spending that time with her new baby girl. Now he had to take her place for the next two months. Although he didn't overly mind it, the extra work load dampened his time with Amaya.

Reaching the door he walked in. And stopped short. His mask didn't falter to his relief. Before him was PLANT's party: Ezaria, Daniel Stowe, Robert Van Dell, and Lacus Clyne. He had heard she stayed with her maiden name. His eyes hardly stayed on his ex-wife. Instead Kira closed the door and met Ezaria.

"It's good to see you again, Kira," Ezaria said quickly, shaking his hand. "It's been far too long since we last saw you. Honestly, I didn't think you would be Mrs. Cagalli's replacement."

"That in itself is a long story," Kira replied evenly. He relaxed a fraction and sat down with them. So business began.

"This treaty seems to be working as is," Ezaria started. "I don't see anything that needs to be changed."

"True," Robert added. "It also doesn't take much to keep the peace anymore. Our elected Chairman has nothing he wishes to change about this treaty with ORB." The man nodded. "And with the last two renewals Representative Athha hasn't changed anything as well."

"That goes for this renewal as well," Kira assured him. "She actually wants to see evidence that it's not being violated."

Ezaria's eyes widened. Kira paid little mind to the other reactions. "What is that supposed to mean? PLANT isn't violating any part of that treaty."

"Not yet at least," Kira replied sharply. They fell silent. "I'm getting information about a recent military mobilization within PLANT's politically active colonies. With enough information of it going further, it could easily be considered a violation of the treaty with ORB."

Robert Van Dell glared at him. "That happens to be a military drill to keep them alert and from getting restless. And how would ORB's government know of small details from PLANT's top military officials?"

On the other hand, Ezaria sighed. "So the Asian Peace Federation is still active, I see. Where are your spies this time?"

"Of course," Kira replied softly. "You should know. APF representatives attend the international political conferences all the time and keep things neat. And if it wasn't for the spy network, the Bay Misunderstanding would have caused more damage than it did. Their job is to do just that, prevent misunderstandings and trickery all around. But with my positions here in ORB, I've left much of the APF affairs to Dami Fumi."

"Oh, so you left everything to _Mrs_. Fumi," Ezaria said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I never thought she and Captain Fumi would get married. Anyway, you can keep your spies, Kira. So far, I'm not seeing any damage come of it."

"All I have is facts, Ezaria," Kira said. "I don't have anything else for now. Perhaps you can tell me what's going on."

"It's as Van Dell said," she answered. "It's a simple military exercise. Nothing to it."

"Does that include MS activation?" Kira countered smoothly. Ezaria faltered and looked at Stowe and Van Dell. "I wouldn't know."

"Rep. Athha and I already spoke about the matter," Kira said. His tone was strong and left little room for argument. "If other countries heard of this, they might think you were planning something. We propose that you shut down your weapons and MS. Keep the other delegates posted on your military exercises. The faster you do that, the faster we can renew this treaty."

Ezaria blinked. That was blunt, she thought. That wasn't all she noticed about Kira now. But the moment was spend on his offer. It was the only thing she could do. "Agreed," she stated. "I'll contact the Chairman immediately. You'll have results in a few days I hope."

Kira nodded and stood. "I hope so as well." They shook hands.

"Perhaps we should arrange to meet again, say in two days, Wednesday," Ezaria said. Kira nodded in agreement.

"Will two pm work?" he asked.

This time Ezaria nodded. "That'll do. Until then, good day."

Kira nodded and they exited the room. A simple meeting it was. And that was all on Kira's agenda for the day. The other meetings were the next couple of days. Kira walked ahead with Ezaria silently to the front of the building. His attention was on his conservation on his cell phone, a small black flip phone.

"Jan, write in two o'clock Wednesday for the treaty renewal," he briskly said. "Also have Dami check in with me tomorrow." Then he flipped the black phone shut and pocketed it inside his uniform jacket. They exited outside the glass double doors into the bright sunlight. Ezaria signaled to their limo.

"So what are your plans now?" Ezaria asked. When Kira looked at her inquiringly, she clarified her question. "It's been forever. I would like to see Amaya again and catch up."

Kira nodded. "I'm off to pick her up from school now."

"How is she doing?" the older woman asked him. Again, Kira nodded.

"Very well," he replied. "She just turned 13."

Ezaria laughed. "That must be exciting, having a teenager on your hands." The limo came to a stop at the base of the short steps. The driver got out to open the door for them.

"Not really," Kira said, his expression softening. "She's never been a problem."

"Lucky one," Ezaria said. "I'll see you soon then."

"All right," Kira nodded. He walked down the stairs with them but walked around the limo to the nearby parking lot. By the time all four of them were in the limo they saw he was in a black convertible car, taking off his uniform jacket. They began driving away from the building to the hotel when he pulled out and drove in the opposite direction.

"He's different," Ezaria said.

"This is my first time meeting him," Daniel stated his thoughts. "I've heard many things from him from many people. He didn't seem to be like I heard."

"He didn't smile once," Ezaria said quietly. "He always smiled I thought. I talked with his mother once. Mrs. Yamato went on and on about how expressive Kira was before the war tore Heliopolis apart. She was saddened by the change in him after the war. But that's the Kira I always knew. Now he's changed and I'm sure that his family would hardly recognize him."

"You seem fond of him, Ms. Ezaria," Daniel Stowe said.

"He gave a lot to both war efforts," Ezaria said. "From a civilian to a hero at a young age. I respect him like no other."

"True," Stowe said. "What do you think, Ms. Lacus? I thought you knew him."

Lacus tore her gaze to him silently. Robert also waited for her answer. Finally she said, "He's changed. He…hides his emotions more."

Two days later, the PLANT representatives walked down the hall and through a door as directed. A small plaque read General Yamato on the door front. Inside wasn't the General but someone else entirely unexpected. She sat in the chair behind the owner's desk. She was observing something on the computer screen when sue heard the adults enter.

"Is General Yamato here?" Ezaria asked. "We had a meeting at two today."

"He's on his way from another meeting, I believe," the dark haired girl said. Ezaria looked at her more carefully. The long dark hair cascaded down her back in the softest of waves. Her skin was light and clear. The best feature was her sparkling lilac eyes. She wore a sweet baby doll blouse of a thin light blue material and simple blue flares. A silver heart shaped locket was the only jewelry piece she wore.

"Amaya?" Ezaria asked. The girl's eyes widened.

"You know me?" she asked. Ezaria nodded once. Behind her Lacus's own eyes went wide at she observed the girl…her daughter.

"I remember you only at a one year old baby," Ezaria continued. "For some reason, I doubt you've changed that much. Your father was saying that you've been wonderful."

Amaya blushed lightly and muttered something along the lines of, "He always says that."

The older woman laughed. "He may not look it but I can tell he adores you. He always did. By the way, has Kira always been so…reserved?"

"Huh?" Amaya cocked her head and blinked.

"I haven't seen him laugh or smile since…forever," Ezaria said. "Is he always like that?"

Amaya nodded. "Oh, yes. Once in a while I might get him to smile…maybe laugh. It's been a long time though."

"That must be hard," Ezaria said softly. "I would go crazy if my parents never smiled."

To her and the others' surprise, Amaya shrugged. "I don't mind. I know him inside and out. I'm used to it."

"You do seem happy," Ezaria said. "It must be a perfect life down here."

Amaya nodded and smiled. "It's the best. I have the best friends ever; live in a beautiful country and home. I have my aunt, uncle, and cousins. Best yet, I have my daddy. We spend lots of time together. I love it." There in her lilac eyes was that glitter of childishness that made her sweeter.

"I'm Ezaria, since you don't remember," she said. "This is Daniel Stowe, Robert Van Dell, and…Lacus Clyne." She was awkward in introducing Lacus. Again, the girl surprised her by simply waving and smiling, like she knew nothing.

"Hi," she said. The door opened to reveal Kira.

Back in her room after a shower and dinner, Amaya opened a leather bound book. The front page was worn a bit. It was entitled "My Promise." Amaya wrote it long ago after a talk with her daddy, which ended horribly. Amaya had to ask about her mother. Just a curious question. Kira was saddened and Amaya knew he really loved her. Her mother was gone, they all said. She didn't know if that meant dead, or just gone. When Amaya asked why, Kira said it was mostly his fault. Amaya grew up over the last few years, thinking on it. He supposedly felt like he couldn't protect her or he failed her. Yet Cagalli bitterly retorted that it was her mother's fault entirely. That she couldn't control herself and had to hurt Kira for petty reasons. Seeing as her mother wasn't there to defend herself, Amaya left it at that. But she also remembered seeing the scars he carried. She wrote sincerely in the first page of her new diary a promise to protect her father in any way she could.

Amaya stared at the bright eyed woman before her. She was so familiar. Duh…that was her mother. And she now knew why Cagalli meant. Her mother left her father, one of the best people she knew, for a stupid idiot with no honor. She remembered the other day when Kira put himself between her and Lacus, shielding her. Like she needed it! Over the last few days, she saw the pain in her father grow. She was supposed to protect him too!

When she went through that box of photos, she found many of her parents together when they were younger. One picture, framed, stood out as the best. A warm, sunny day on a grassy cliff overlooking Orb's waters. Her mother, dressed in the sweetest lilac dress, stood with Kira behind her. One arm was around her petite waist and the other hand rested on her shoulder. Her own hands covered his. Their heads were rested against one another, smiling sweetly. Strangely there was no Haro or Tori in it. Most of all, it was one of the few picture of them smiling so freely with nothing in their eyes besides joy. No pain, no scars. What happened to that love, that most simply joy? The corner of the photo read a date. Amaya wouldn't be born until nearly a year later. Dark doubts drifted into her mind. Maybe she was the cause of their split?

"Was it my fault then!?" Amaya yelled. Lacus drew quiet. Amaya thrust a picture at her. It was the one after they had married. She loved that day, where everything was another time and place. It was only her and Kira. Her heart warmed at the memory. Yet Amaya wouldn't let that settle.

"Every picture showed you two so happy," Amaya ranted. "And there are so little after me…."

The ranting was over and Amaya left. Lacus felt the shards of her heart shatter more. Her own daughter, hating herself for such a reason? Where did she ever get that imagination? Lacus started to shake her head but Amaya wouldn't let her talk.

Hell had broken loose. Amaya was missing. Kira was worried sick over her. Cagalli forced herself back to work, against everyone's wishes, to take her brother's place in the meetings. She didn't want to think what this would do to Kira if something happened to Amaya.


	14. Quiet Night Minerva

Note: I was hesitant to let this one out. It could very well play a large part in the story. But it won't be exactly like this. No, it shall be greatly improved. Anyway, this Into This Quiet Night scene features some APF action.

Rating: PG

**Quiet Night- The Minerva**

"Initiate Reconnaissance Collection immediately," Dami shouted. Everyone jumped to her order. Still dressed in her black mini-skirt and silver tube top marked with the APF symbol, she grumpily stood at the view screen, watching the Minerva. The large ZAFT vessel decided not to leave the area but instead investigate the colony. That the APF could not allow. It would risk everything they have painstakingly done over the last few years. Soon, she gave the command to launch the Nazca LXs Howl and Haunter. Both these ships were specially equipped for capturing other ships safely. Their respective captains, Quint Pierce and Trace Spool, were known to be fast reacting men. So to keep up with their commands, their crews were the quickest acting members of the APF. Dami smirked as she looked on. This was going to be fun. The Minerva was low on her list of loved things.

Talia waited patiently for the investigation mission to finish its preparations. Shin was eager to do this. Athrun declined. She frowned. It made sense he was feeling down after seeing a former friend get killed but it was war. He should know that. It also disturbed her that the Archangel had escaped their attack. This sort of failure drove Talia crazy. On the hunt for the Archangel and the Eternal, they had come cross the lower class colonies. They were hardly involved with the active politics. They were of little important, other than to support some population. Yet there was something curious about this dull colony, Julius. So they might as well check it out.

"Captain! We're getting new signals on the sensors suddenly!" Meyrin exclaimed.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean suddenly?"

"Well, they just showed up on the sensors a few minutes after they should have appeared," Meyrin hurried to explain. "They're too close now."

"Get me a visual," Talia ordered. "All hands, red alert. To your battle stations." Everyone relayed her order and began preparing for battle. But it was all in vain. The two ships appeared on her screen, a visual box for each of the new ships flanking them. Talia looked hard.

"I've never seen ships like those," Talia said. "What are they? They resemble our Nazca Class ships."

"They do but there is no record of these," Meyrin said. "I'm picking up a ship ID. The Nazca LX Class Haunter and Nazca LX Class Howl. That's all there is."

"They're going to attack us," another said.

"They're wh-" Talia broke off as the ship jolted. Both ships simultaneously shot a hard bolt at either side of the Minerva. Nothing blew up though. The lights began to flicker. Soon they knew what was happening.

"Captain, we lost control of the ship!" Arthur exclaimed. "Those ships are hacking into our mainframe and controlling the ship. We can't get it back. Passwords and other codes are being overwritten."

"What!?" Talia was at a lost.

"Captain, incoming message from the Haunter," Meyrin announced. "It says to surrender and shut off your engines. Or they'll do it themselves."

"Is there anything we can do?" Talia asked her bridge crew.

"There's nothing we can do without the computers," Arthur said with regret. Talia was silent and turned to Meyrin.

"Demand that they identify themselves," Talia said. "We don't move unless they do. Under my authority and in the Chairman's name."

"We do not answer to your Chairman, Captain Talia Gladys," a voice declared. The enemy ships had accessed their communications.

"Who is this!" Talia demanded.

"You in no position to demand, Captain," the man said. "Your ship is under our complete control and your communications past us is out. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. Haunter out."

The communications were severed and the ship went quiet. The engines were off. Thankfully the power remained. Soon the mysterious ships were spearing the Minvera with thick tow lines. The two ships proved to be powerful as they easily pulled the Minerva through space to the colony in a matter of minutes. The screen was clear, showing only what was ahead of them. A hanger. And a dark one at that. Soon they were forced to dock. Talia got up and went to the door. It didn't open. After punching in her code, it failed to open. Everyone was trapped. Their captors had changed the codes rather quickly. After waiting for what seemed like forever, the door opened. A stream of ten people spilled into the bridge, armed and ready. Their uniforms were silver with a green and black ying yang on the right chest pocket, and green and black edging on them. The slacks and pleated skirts were jet black with equally black boots. The markings of these uniforms were strange. One with a gun trailed on Talia stepped forward.

"Captain Gladys, you are to come with us," he said in a flat tone. "And your CIC and second in command. All others will remain here. If anyone tries to pull a stunt, we won't hesitate to shoot. Follow us."

He waited for no reply. Four others went to Meyrin and Arthur and flanked the two. Them plus the head of this squad led the ZAFT members from the bridge. At the ramp, which was connected to an air filled tube, they met with the pilots and two other green soldiers. They were teenaged girls, like Meyrin. Actually they were all friends. Asuka and Yumi, Talia thought they were called. She knew they were faithful and devoted soldiers. But she didn't know why they were with them. In forced silence, they were all escorted to the entry point. A teenaged girl, in a black mini skirt and silver tube top waited for them.

Dami waited for the party to return. Smirking, she watched them enter. She pressed a green button on a black panel. "Reconnaissance Collection complete." Turning it off, she turned back to the newcomers. "Welcome to the Asian Peace Federation Space Headquarters," she said.

"Some Peace Federation," Talia retorted. "Why have you done this?"

Dami waved a finger. "You're in no position to challenge me. I'm Third Commander Dami Spinner. You see, Captain, this is a prime example of 'curiosity killed the cat'. You didn't leave the colony space so we had to protect ourselves."

"So you have us," Talia said. "Now what happens to us and the Minerva? If it's information you want, we won't talk."

Dami chuckled. "I promise you that there is nothing you know or have that we don't already. The ship is pretty much worthless. We have all the information and our own ships as you saw. No, you're here to stay out of our way."

"Ano, Dami-taicho," Yumi said softly. Dami glared at her.

"What?" she snapped.

"Dami," a sharp voice said. Athrun's blood ran cold. He knew that voice…but it couldn't be…

Kira stepped forward from around the corner. Nearly everyone gasped. Athrun couldn't believe it! Asuka and Yumi both stepped forward and bowed, with their hands in front of them, shocking Talia and the Hawke sisters more.

"Asuka-san, Yumi-san, yokudekimashita well done," Kira said. "You're dismissed."

"Hai, arigatou!" the two girls said in perfect, practiced unison. They smiled and quickly exited the room. Yumi threw a glance back at Meyrin but kept walking.

"What…what's going on?" Talia demanded to know.

"Asuka and Yumi were assigned to the Minerva when it launched," Kira said. "They're expert intelligence investigators…or simply put, spies. We wanted to know what the Minerva was up to inside the ship itself. It worked well."

Talia gritted her teeth, scowling. So they were being spied on. "If ZAFT council had known-"

"They wouldn't have known," Kira cut her off crisply. "The APF is unknown to anyone other than you and the Archangel crew. Besides, the Kawa sisters were using the most subtle ways to give us information. If I were looking for spies and didn't know about them, I honestly wouldn't find them. We train our spies to blend in and pretty much be the enemy."

"What else is there?" Athrun said. "What is this place, Kira?"

"A resource, so to speak," Kira said. "We've been fighting in this and the last war with our technology and intelligence. For now, we're limited in our ability to act on our decisions.

"As for what happens to you, nothing will happen," Kira said. "However, you are here to stay for a while it seems. As Dami said, you made yourselves a threat to our work. That and plus the fact that our Reconnaissance Nazcas capture of the Minerva has thoroughly collapsed its main computers and programming by now. It'll take a while to fix."

Talia breathed deeply and stared at the two older teens. "Who is in charge of this organization?"

Dami and Kira looked at each other and then back. Kira spoke, "We are."

"Both of you?" Arthur asked.

"The APF is a different organization," Kira explained. "Our rankings and uniforms are different. The same goes with our commanding chain. There are three high commanders of this organization. As I'm sure Dami introduced herself as, she is the Third High Commander. I'm the Second High Commander. Katsumi Hibiki is the High Commander. He was attending other business at the moment so he'll be here later. For now, you'll be held inside. He will make the final decision."

With that, he nodded to Dami and left the room. Athrun stared after his friend as new guards escorted the Minerva party out and down the hall. After a few minutes of walking each of them was put into a wide room and locked in. Together they sat and waited.

"I wonder what will happen to the crew?" Talia wondered.

"I'm sure they will just be held in open rooms under guard," Athrun assured her. "I'm just worried what could happen from here on out."

"Kira was your friend, Athrun," Luna said. "Why didn't you know of this?"

Athrun gawked at her accusation. "What? I never knew. Damnit, Kira's been more a stranger to me lately than the friend I knew. He never mentioned anything like this."

"And the Archangel is here," Rey mentioned. "I wonder if they are allies, the APF and them."

"I wouldn't know," Talia said.

"Probably," Athrun added, "once I think about it. Kira is close to everyone on the Archangel."

Hours passed, like their conversations. Silence came and went like the minutes. Finally the door opened. A tall man strode into the room, followed by Kira and Dami. Obviously he was the High Commander Hibiki. A firm posture, straight faced, dark eyes…the image of a strong respected leader. Silently he regarded the captives before turning to Kira and Dami. He nodded sharply at them once. Kira nodded in response while Dami merely pouted. But the pair of them exited the room without a second glance back. Athrun anxiously wished he had seen some sign from Kira that things would be all right.

"You must be Captain Talia Gladys of the Minerva," Commander Hibiki stated in a heavily accented baritone. Talia stood and nodded.

"I am."

"You've probably guessed who I am," Katsumi said. "I'm Katsumi Hibiki, the High Commander of the APF. And I'm sure you are more than well aware of your situation. I promise you that your crew and ship are safe from harm but under heavy guard."

"That's reassuring," Talia dryly remarked. "What about us?"

"That's the question of the day it seems," Katsumi replied. He ever so slowly began to pace around the room in a horseshoe. "I will be honest, Captain Gladys. I do not care for the Minerva and what happens to you. It's nothing to me. Commander Spinner has presented valid evidence against you. She thinks it's for the best the Minerva is shut down and wiped clean, with the crew and their captain locked up."

"So we're to be locked up until the end of the war," Talia asked then added, "or until death?" Luna gasped softly.

"That's Spinner's thoughts," he only said. "She has proven that your loyalties to the Chairman could cause trouble. Your pilots are reckless. The entire ship has proven to be a formidable opponent on the battlefield. I agree with her."

He turned and walked leisurely in the opposite direction, leaving the ZAFT soldiers in suspense. "However, my nephew says otherwise."

Tense faces relaxed for a moment. Talia pounced on the new information. "What does he say?"

"He feels like he understands you and others here well enough to give a solid judgment," Katsumi said. "He claimed you were a woman of high morals and respect. The pilots are loyal and determined. There was a list of things but it all comes down to the fact he approves of you enough to speak in your stead. Here's my dilemma: both of their statements are based on two difference views. I have received two sides of you, a rather round about choice. But what's the best decision?

"This I asked to both of them. So I received two solutions, both highly plausible. I could have the ship disabled and lock all ZAFT members under heavy guard. Or I could give you the freedom to walk here or leave. Given the facts, I have decided what's best for my people and those around us." He stopped in front of Talia and stared into her eyes.

"I hope you are the captain my nephew says you are," he said. "I'm granting you freedom among the APF. However there will be guards watching you. Communications to the outside is restricted. Your ship will remain docked and powered down. But you're free from confinement."

Talia smiled while behind her there were sighs of relief. "Thank you."

Katsumi nodded and walked to the door. "I'll have some people down here to escort you to either your ship or to rooms."

"Sir," Talia asked, "if I may ask, who is your nephew? How could he make any plea for us?"

"You know him," Katsumi said. "Kira." Then he left the room, leaving stunned soldiers in his wake.

"Damn," Talia said. "So you do learn something new everyday."

They hardly waited for a minute before the door opened again revealing a set of guards with a disgruntled Dami in the lead. Asuka and Yumi were among them, dressed in their appropriate uniform. Dami stared at Talia.

"So what'll it be?" she asked. "Are you going to stick it out on the ship or do you want rooms here on the colony base?"

"What's the difference?" Luna asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

Dami huffed. "I don't know! You tell me."

Talia wanted to gape at the girl. She was impossible! But refraining, Talia began to reply. Again, she was cut off when the guards moved apart. Kira walked forward.

Dami gaped at him. "Hey! I thought you were going to the medical wing? Why are you here?"

Kira gave her an amused look. "I know you too well. So I'll take over from here."

The other girl didn't argue. In fact, she looked pleased. "Hai. Jyaa, matta ne, Kira-kun." Dami spun on her heels and marched out of the room.

"Sorry about Dami," Kira said. "She's hard to cooperate with."

"I see," Talia said.

"If you want to stay in rooms here in the base, then that can be arranged easily," Kira explained. "It's just easier to access places from your room than walking from the ship docking bays. Many from the Archangel and Eternal just wanted some time off the ship. You're always welcome to go between your ship and the base."

"I guess those of us here probably want to just get rooms here then," Talia said. Athrun nodded and stood beside her. Kira nodded and led them out of the room.

"You know, the Chairman will notice us missing," Talia said matter-of-factly. "He'll send for an investigation."

Kira smiled and shook his head. "True but we've prepared for that for now."


	15. Lacus on Minerva

Note: A What if Lacus ended up on the Minerva random. Their shuttle was shot down. So Andrew and Lacus find themselves stuck on the ship as it goes through with Angel Down.

Rating: PG

**Lacus On Minerva**

The Minerva pulled up on the shore. Just moments ago it shot down a vessel they didn't recognize. So they shot it. It baffled them. Talia took it upon her self to investigate the pod. With her as guards were Shin, Rey, and Luna as well as other security. On the rocky beach, they approached the pod. It was more like a small escape shuttle. The hull was severely burnt and damaged from the blow. With a small team of engineers, they tore the door off. Suddenly out of the smoking darkness a man emerged violently. He struck down the engineers and swiftly moved to take out the guards. He didn't last long. A sneaking guard hit him on the head, knocking the large man to his knees. Now Talia saw his face clearly. One eye was scarred, blinded. His body sported many cuts and bruises from the crash. And yet through all this he looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" she demanded. He glared at her.

"Andrew Waltfeld," he stated.

Talia's eyes widened, "The Desert Tiger? I never thought I would meet you, least of all by shooting you down. I don't suppose I could coax you into explaining now could I?"

"Let me go and I might talk," he bargained. Talia frowned.

"I doubt that will work."

Andrew shrugged a little. "I'd rather things go easy than hard. I care less about my safety right now. I have a job to do and I intend to do it."

"Then speak already," Talia ordered.

"I will," he said, looking nervously toward the wreckage. "After you let me get my charge out of the shuttle before something else happens." The captain nodded to the guards holding Andrew to let him go. They obeyed but kept close, ready to jump him again. True to his word, Andrew didn't attack them. Instead, he turned and hurried into the shuttle. Talia waited for him to exit. To be sure he didn't escape around them, though she didn't know where he would go, the guards were ordered to stand around the shuttle.

Andrew entered the wreck. Inside lay Lacus and Dracosta. The latter person was conscious and alert. Lacus was knocked out. Her forehead was bleeding. Andrew didn't have time to look for any other wounds. He cradled her small body against his chest and nodded at a bag. "Get that bag and don't lose it."

Dracosta nodded and picked up the bag, clutching it tight. Coughing from the grey smoke and wary of the sparking wires, Andrew weaved his way back out of the twisted pile of burning metal to the beach outside. Ignoring the gasps and confusion around him, Andrew set Lacus, in upright position, down on the ground.

"Lacus!" he cried out in a slight panic. He was relieved to see her breathing fine. But it was the other parts of her, whether or not they were damaged, that frightened him.

"Is that Ms. Clyne?" Talia asked softly. Her rosy face paled tremendously.

The Desert Tiger didn't spare her a glance but nodded. "It's her all right. But I fear for her life right now. Dracosta, look for something to radio with. And fast."

"Why bother? The Minerva is right there and we had proper medical facilities," Talia said.

Dracosta stopped and looked at Andrew. "It's probably the best. Her life or her safety, Commander."

Andrew sighed. "Don't have to worry about her safety if she loses her life…very well. Lead on."

Talia nodded and directed her team to lead them to the medical bay immediately. Rey looked skeptical but said nothing. Everything was out of whack it seemed.

Hours later, Lacus was laying in a sterile white bed with a nurse and doctor hovering over her. In the meantime, Talia, Arthur, and Andrew along with a sideline Dracosta were talking nearby.

"So tell us why Ms. Clyne is here, and not in PLANT?" Talia said, mistaking Lacus and Meer. "Why an escape shuttle craft and not a space shuttle? What's going on?"

"For your information, Captain Gladys," Andrew began, "we're on our way to ORB, or at least were until you kindly shot us down. None of us could really answer the radio while trying to control a shuttle problem."

"Why are you going to ORB?" Talia was suspicious now. There was no denying it.

"We are supposed to meet at ORB with the rest of the Alliance," Andrew let out.

"The Alliance? I don't understand, Mr. Waltfeld," Talia stated. "I know you were declared a traitor to ZAFT a couple of years ago. Yet I see you with ZAFT."

Dracosta shifted. Andrew stared her down. "I'm the Commander of the Eternal. It's one of currently two ships that make up the old Triple Ship Alliance, or what you would know as the Clyne Faction." Talia gasped.

"What!?"

"Lacus Clyne is not allied with PLANT, ZAFT, or the EAF," he continued. "She runs the Triple Ship Alliance. She always has. In fact, she has never met the Chairman face to face. She hasn't appeared to troops or on TV. Lacus has been in ORB or in space on the Eternal the entire time. When the war started, she was in ORB, with Rev. Malchio. I'm her protector."

Talia was frozen in a sheer stupor. Nothing made sense, except that there were two Lacuses. Suddenly, Athrun popped up with Shinn and Luna. "Andrew! What's going on? What happened to Lacus/"

"Slow down, Athrun," Andrew said. "Your captain here shot our shuttle down. Lacus was hurt in the crash. We were on our way to meeting at ORB. We found some interesting developments that have to be stopped ASAP."

"We should worry more about Lacus's safety first," Athrun said. Soon after the doctor appeared.

"She'll be fine," he announced. "There are just some gashes and bruises from the crash. Perhaps the smallest concussion, but she'll be fine. Everything is perfectly fine."

Andrew sighed in total relief. "Good."

They walked into to see her. Athrun was surprised to see Lacus in such a state. After all, the young woman was always the image of perfection, of beauty. A bandage wrapped around her head matched her pale shin .Similar bandages covered her arms as they rested atop of the stark white sheets on her stomach. Then he noticed the thin silver band adorned only by a single diamond on her hand. He knew what that meant but did not speak it aloud. It could mean trouble for everyone. Instead he turned to Andrew. "Now what's your plan?"

Andrew shrugged. "We're stuck here it seems. What can I do?"

Athrun agreed with him. Talia stepped forward. "For now all I can offer is a free ride here on the Minerva. I'm at a lost of what to do with you. You sound like an enemy yet you're not."

"Captain Gladys," Athrun said, "Don't go announcing this but the Lacus Clyne by the Chairman's side is only an actress. I understand she didn't even look like Lacus except in voice perhaps. That's Meer Campbell and the two are completely different from one another. The real Lacus is here. I promise you that."

Talia looked at him as if he grew two more heads. Then her glance shifted to the silent singer. And she believed him. The serene look that settled on her face was unique and only to Lacus Clyne. Plus it explained why the Lacus by the Chairman seemed more…out there. Lacus seemed like the perfect model woman. She was strong, determined, beautiful, patient, mature, yet wasn't afraid to show weakness and be fun. Only in her eyes does Talia ever feel small, paling in comparison. Few at that age held such wisdom and strength.

"I'll take your word for it, Athrun," she softly said. "But what does that truly make her?"

"Neutral," Andrew put in. "She doesn't consider anyone an enemy. But one thing's for sure: her and the Chairman don't like each other. He's already tried to assassinate her. And she's not convinced of his peaceful front. We're out to prove it and stop this war. What you consider us is for you to decide, Captain Talia Gladys."

Talia stuttered a moment. Who could answer such a thing? Who could honestly divide their loyalties like that? She adored Lacus like anyone, clung to her words like a child to its mother. Yet she believed in the Chairman, the man she served. Somehow, she doubted Lacus deserved to be killed, just because someone didn't agree with her. Finally coherent words formed from her muddled thoughts. "For now, I'll grant you sanctuary here. The Chairman won't know you're here. But I can't go out of my way to get you to ORB. We're at war with them and the EAF."

"And we can't ask you to," Andrew said. "We'll manage, as always."

A week of cruising through ports later, Lacus was awake and released from the medical wing. Happily, she explored the ship with a bright smile. Andrew and Dracosta were always at her side, never letting her out of their sight. If not either of them, then Athrun was with here. It was rare that she was out of the old Desert Tiger's eyesight. The first day out of the bed was refreshing. Andrew trailed around, watching her like a tiger while talking softly with Dracosta. Athrun walked in stride with the young woman, catching up.

"So you were at the all the battles where the Archangel butted in," Athrun said.

"I was," Lacus stated. "I would have gone with Kira and Cagalli to meet with you but they wouldn't risk me being seen. It was still too soon after the attack for their liking."

"I heard about that a few times but never got any details," Athrun jumped on that topic. "What happened?"

"It was after the Break of the World, when we were moved into the Athha house," Lacus said. "A team of special forces attacked the house. Everyone made it to the shelter but then they took to MS. Kira had to fight back in the Freedom. The house was totaled. Each one of the assassins killed himself. We all believe it was the Chairman's order."

"Sadly, it would make sense." Athrun looked out to the ocean. "After Kira tore the Savior up, I haven't been able to do anything. The incident at Berlin was a mess. The next time we meet the Archangel, it won't turn out nicely."

"I know," Lacus said. "But I'll try to stop it." Again, Athrun glanced down to the shimmering ring and smiled.

"So you and Kira are finally tying the knot," he stated. Lacus laughed and blushed.

"I guess so," she replied.

Leaning against the railing, he asked, "When did that happen?"

Lacus joined him, looking out into the blue ocean, breathing in the crisp cool air. "It was funny really. He asked me to marry him before we left ORB in the Archangel. He wanted to ask me before but the war started."

"I know," Athrun smiled. She looked at him in surprise. "He told me that he was going to ask. Hell, I went with him to get the ring. I also bought that promise ring for Cagalli while out."

"Oh really?" She eyed him. He chuckled.

"At least you and Kira love each other, and things are working out," he sadly added. "Cagalli and I can't get our act together. I keep screwing it up."

"Before things got too chaotic, Cagalli and I managed to sneak in some girl time," Lacus said. "She was thrilled you loved her and wanted to marry her. That ring spoke volumes. But she was disappointed that you rejoined ZAFT. She loves you, Athrun. That'll all I can say."

He sighed. Finally he said, "How about heading inside and getting something to drink? Maybe if we're lucky no one's there?"

Lacus giggled. "I doubt that, but that's all right with me. Hey, Andrew, we're heading inside for a while."

"Well I'm sticking it out here for a little bit longer," he said. "I'll catch up later. Don't leave her alone, Zala!"

Everyone laughed. Athrun shook his head. "Don't worry, Andrew. She's safe with me."

The two teens walked inside to the lounge. Only a couple greens were there and paid little mind from their TV news. Athrun brought her a plain bottle of tea and water for himself. Sitting away from the other two by the window, he resumed conversation. "So does Cagalli know about you and Kira?"

Lacus actually rolled her eyes. "Of course. If we didn't she would have hurt Kira."

"That's true," he laughed. "Any plans what you two are going to do for the wedding, after the war?"

She shook her head no, pink hair swaying. "Not really. We'll most likely marry in ORB, after the war is finished. Maybe we'll wait a little longer until things are settled. I don't know. I feel like I'm the one rushing things but I honestly am happy getting married not long after the war ends."

"I think it would liven things up in a positive way," Athrun agreed then grinned. "I doubt Kira will really care, just as long as he marries you."

"You're right," Lacus replied. The pilot opened his mouth to say something else but shut it as soon as his emerald eyes landed on new arrivals. Luna, Meyrin, Shinn, and the two MS mechanics Vino and Youlan entered the room laughing loudly. Irritated, the other two left the room grumbling.

"Any louder and they'll hear you in PLANT," Athrun joked. They turned their eyes in his direction. "No Rey?" Athrun looked around for the blonde man.

"He was doing something else," Luna said. "What are you up to?"

Athrun shrugged. "Just catching up with Lacus." Lacus smiled.

"You probably don't know anyone here," Athrun said to Lacus. "This is Luna and her sister Meyrin. That's Shinn; he pilots the Impulse. Vino and Youlan are mechanics for the MS."

"Nice to meet you all," Lacus said. Luna didn't say anything. No one else knew what do say, other than hello or hi. Suddenly a bouncing ball of pink bounced in. "Haro!"

"Pink?" Lacus looked at the ball at it lunged at Athrun. The creator caught it in his hand. "Where'd he come from?"

"Almost forgot about your little trademark," Andrew entered the room. "Had to deactivate him for a while. We didn't need any trouble."

"Thank you," Lacus said, taking Haro from Athrun. The ball just stayed in her lap, flapping its flaps. "Haro!"

"So how long are you staying here?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Lacus replied politely. "We can't afford to stay here long."

Andrew nodded when she glanced at him. "I'm working on a way to get moving. But we don't have many options that Captain Gladys can agree to."

"Attention all hands, preparing for land entrance," the PA announced. A moment later there was a change of slight style. They were no longer on the water, but instead on land.

"So what are you doing here on Earth?" Meyrin asked.

Lacus was silent and looked at Andrew. Both had their quiet pact. "We were meeting with some allies on a matter when our shuttle was shot down."

"Oh," Meyrin said.

Lacus gazed curiously at Shinn, seeing the boy who often posed a threat to Kira and other people. For a young man, he was experienced. His raven hair was wild and his crimson eyes were filled with something akin to hate.

"But it's too late to worry over that now," Lacus added to her previous statement. "Things are as they are. We intend to make do with our position."

Luna almost fell over at this display of maturity. This couldn't have been the Lacus that annoyed her once. Now she's back to the girl she admired more than anyone else.

"We should take some time to talk to Captain Gladys," Andrew said. "Things will get out of our hands if we linger here too long." Lacus nodded.

"I agree," she said. She stood and smiled at Athrun. "We'll talk more later. Bye."

With a polite bow to his new friends, Andrew and Lacus left the room. Luna fell into a chair. "That can't be the Lacus we meet all the other times! Her dress is even different."

True, Lacus was still wearing her black and pink fight kimono with her hair up. A white coat went over that.

"She doesn't even act like…whatever," Luna finished.

"That's the Lacus I know very well," Athrun said. "Polite, mature, and very kind hearted."

"Attention all hands, red alert, repeat, red alert. All hands to battle stations." The PA boomed throughout the ship. It was going to battle.

"What's going on?" Lacus wondered aloud. Andrew seemed worried and they hurried to meet Talia. They caught her leaving her office.

"Captain, what's happening?" Andrew demanded.

"We're going to battle," she tartly said. "This ship is to participate in Operation Angel Down, ordered by the Chairman. We're to sink the Archangel."

"What!" Lacus exclaimed. Andrew clenched his fist.

"What for?" he asked.

"The Chairman's orders," Talia repeated. "They're a nuisance on the battle fields."

On the bridge, Meyrin took her station at the CIC chair. Lacus and Andrew both stood in the back of the room, quietly watching the events develop. It was amazing to see that Neumann and Pal hadn't lost their touch when the Archangel tipped over them. Talia offered a chance to surrender to the Archangel. Lacus was fearful that they just might do that. On the large screen, the Archangel twisted and dodged through rock and laser blasts from MS and the Minerva. The edges of her heart froze when Shinn was launched to meet the Freedom. She was relieved that Kira wasn't fighting. He raised his weapons only to protect the Archangel from missiles and to deflect attacks. The Archangel wasn't fighting at all. It was fleeing for the ocean. It would provide a safe haven for the crew.

Murrue announced their decision to continue on. Somehow, Lacus knew Kira had a hand in that say. Talia was surprised to hear that. They were both honorable captains in their own respects. Fear over took her world when it also announced the beginning of a tense chase. The onslaught of Shinn was beginning to force Kira to raise his weapon a little more often. She saw the moves he pulled against Kira and vice versa. That look behind his eyes made sense. He wanted revenge for something. Somehow, Kira was being made to pay that. It took every ounce of strength Lacus had to stand tall and silent, to feel her heart constrict each time Shinn's weapons grazed Kira. Shinn wouldn't let Kira run and defend the legged ship anymore. Soon it was vulnerable. All weapons were shut down for diving. The one moment the Minerva could damage it. Soon Talia was ordering the cannon to be shot and Shinn's weapon was running through the Freedom's middle. It was so difficult to see. The angle and weather was horrible, combined with the bright blast of energy to the diving ship. Soon a huge explosion over took them, pushing them away. The water flew every where. A moment later it was over.

Only a battered Impulse remained in the air.

The water was littered in debris. She knew the Archangel had barely escaped. But the Freedom…Kira…hadn't.

Everything in her mind searched for a way he could have survived. He survived when the Strike blew with the Aegis. Yet the weapon struck too close to the cockpit, if not through it. The slight sounds of cheering were heard. But she didn't care. Slowly, Lacus fell to her knees. She could practically feel her heart shattered with the explosion. Tears fell from her eyes. Soon she lost the strength to hold it in. Lacus sobbed into her hands. She didn't want to believe he was dead.

Andrew cradled the fragile woman. He wanted to believe it himself and tell her he would be fine. But it was a fluke he escaped once upon a time in the desert. Kira couldn't be so lucky. He might be blind in one eye but he saw that sword was only a meter or so from the cockpit. No one, not even a Coordinator, could manage to live.

"Ms. Clyne?" Talia had turned to see the strong girl crumble to the ground. Andrew supported her but looked upset himself. A creeping feeling up her spine whispered what she didn't want to know. That the Archangel was their friend and ally. Somehow everything was not as it seemed. Worst yet, it seemed she knew the pilot of the Freedom well. Through her sobbing she barely made out her soft cries, "No…not Kira…not him…"

Later when Lacus was said to be asleep, Talia spoke to Andrew in her office. It wasn't a pleasant conversation.

"Is she all right?" Talia asked.

"No," Andrew replied. "She won't be all right."

"I don't understand every thing," Talia said. "I figured that the Archangel was your ally."  
"Worse," Andrew said, "the pilot of the Freedom, Kira Yamato…that was her fiancé."

Talia would have choked had she been eating some thing. "What? They were engaged?"

"And she's pregnant," Andrew added. Talia froze and fell into her chair behind her desk. The fiancé of Lacus Clyne and the father of her child…Something inside her felt too guilty for words. For the first time she began to question what she was doing, who she believed. But there was nothing she could do. Not now at least.

"Great," she grumbled.

"The next time you make port," Andrew began, "or at least one that's friendly enough, we'll be getting off. It's more urgent we get to ORB."

"I somehow doubt that."

"Don't respond to that message," Talia finally ordered. Everyone gawked at her.

Meyrin stuttered, "Ca-Captain?"

"You heard me, Meyrin," Talia said. "I have other plans. Call for the other pilots to assemble in my room. Also have Andrew Waltfeld and Lacus Clyne meet me in my office."

She stood abruptly from her chair and strode out of the room. Meyrin quickly relayed her captain's orders. Some thing was up.

Soon everyone she requested as well as Arthur was in her office, waiting in puzzlement. Talia was brief and quick. "We don't have much time before we're in hot waters. I've made up my mind and that is to deflect from the Chairman to ORB and the Clyne Faction. The only question I have is if we can expect an welcome from them, after all of this."

Lacus and Andrew were the only ones not ground to the floor in shock. Instead, Lacus mustered a small smile and stepped closer to her desk edge. She gave a light nod. "Of course, Captain Gladys, you may if you truly wish to deflect from Dullindal."

"Wait, Captain!" Luna exclaimed. "You mean we're abandoning? Why?"

"I have been shown proof of Dullindal's wrong intentions," Talia stated. "He intends to create a world where people aren't free to decide who they are. It's a controlled world, where no one has the freedom of thought and self. Lacus Clyne has made it clear she wants to fight against this. I believe she is right. My question is if I have any one's support here? If not, I'll oblige and allow you to leave."

The pilots were silent. Even Rey seemed to consider it. Finally, Luna stepped forward. "I'm with you then."

"Luna!" Shinn exclaimed.

"She's right," Luna said. "I want to be able to decide my future…"

Shinn fell silent, nodded, and finally stepped forward as well. "Then I'm in."

"I as well," Rey added, surprising everyone else.

Athrun grinned. "You know I would never give up fighting with you."

"Count me in," Arthur said.

Talia stood and smiled. "We're under your command, Ms. Clyne. To ORB then?"

"For the time being, to ORB," Lacus said. Talia had it announced to the ship they were deflecting to ORB. No one stepped forward to stay behind. The trip was short. They only had one problem facing them: getting in ORB.

Lacus stood by Andrew as he made a special connection to Morganrote at Meyrin's station. "Hey, Erica, you there?"

"I'm hearing you, Andrew," a woman said ominously. "What the hell is going on? We've been in the panic of all fucking panics over you and Lacus. The Archangel came in a week ago in a damn shambles! AND YOU ARE NOW CALLING IN YOU ASS!?"

"Sorry, we've been stuck," Andrew apologized.

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses, Waltfeld," Erica snapped. "I want to know where the fuck you are! So I can get you and kill you myself!"

"We're on the Minerva," Andrew said, giving her the information she wanted without a fight.

"The what!" Erica yelled louder. "Shit. How the hell did you get there? Is Lacus all right? If she is so much as scratched I'll skin you alive mys—"

"Whoa, whoa," Andrew slowed her threats. "Lacus is perfectly all right so to speak."

"And just what is that supposed to mean!?"

"We watched the fight the Archangel and Freedom were in," Andrew explained.

"Oh," Erica said, calming down. "Well she'll be thrilled to hear that Kira's perfectly alive."

Lacus smiled brightly. Andrew gave his hearty laugh. "I thought as much. He's hard to knock off. Okay, enough of the chitchat. We need to get in. The Minerva's taking the big step with us."

"You're kidding?" Erica asked.

"Nope," he said. "But we could use in."

"Hang on a sec," she said. "I'm contacting Kisaka."

Andrew waited for a moment. Lacus beside him was bubbling with joy. "I'm so relieved he's all right," she said.

"Same," he replied. "Things wouldn't have been the same without him."

"He can't be feeling too hot though," Talia said. "Not many can escape that unharmed."

"Well, Kira's part of that not so many group," Andrew said. The radio crackled as Erica returned. "What's the verdict Erica?"

"You're in," she said. "Cagalli's in control now. Just bring her in. The gang will meet you at the port. Welcome back."

"Over and out," Andrew said, signing off the channel. He looked to Talia and Lacus. "This is a good day. Cagalli's back in control of the government. They must have broken their treaty because we're to go in the front door."

"That's where we'll go then."

It was another half hour before the Minerva docked. The crew was nervous about the welcome they would get. On the gangway, Talia meet with the party she was going out with. Ready, they walked out. Lacus and Andrew led them to meet their friends. Two military vehicles drove up. Murrue, Mu, and Erica stepped out of one while Cagalli, Kisaka, and Kira stepped out of the other. Andrew greeted Mu and Murrue, glad to see Mu back. Erica scowled from the side lines at Andrew. Apparently she was far from thrilled with him. Cagalli and Kisaka took to meeting with Talia and her party. That left only Kira and Lacus to themselves. Those who knew them left them for a moment. The two lovers embraced one another closely. Kira softly rocked, whispering in her ear. A rogue tear or two slipped down her ivory cheeks. He stroked the stray locks of hair aside soothingly. Before letting her go, Kira placed a light kiss against her forehead. Then they parted and joined every one else.

"Well then we had better get to work."


	16. Minerva Deflects

Note: A larger one with the Minerva meeting with the Archangel crew in space. AU.

Rating: PG

**Minerva Deflects**

Athrun was floating through the halls with Shinn, Luna, Rey, and Captain Gladys when he heard an electronic voice echoing through the hall. He instinctively held up a hand as a hyper pink ball launched itself at him. The others looked at it oddly.

"What the…" Luna began but someone else broke her off.

"Pink chan!" someone called. The voice was soft, sugar-sweet, and slightly high pitched. They turned to see the pink haired songstress coming their way. Luna silently fumed. Her again!

"Oh, Athrun!" Lacus said in a cheery voice. Athrun smiled, tossing the pink Haro back to her. She caught the bouncy ball and smiled back. Everyone noticed she was wearing a sleeveless, thigh length black kimono with purple/pink contrast. Over it was a white coat.

"It's been a while, Lacus," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the Commander for the rendezvous," she said. Luna tried not to snap at the teen's innocent, sugar-sweet disposition. She liked Lacus and her music, but now it was down to the music. She found her bubbly, clingy personality to be horrible. How could anyone stand her!?

"Rendezvous? With the Commander? I don't get it," he replied.

Lacus winked and said, "You'll just have to wait and see." She giggled and brushed past him.

"What was that about?" Talia asked.

"No idea," Athrun replied. They continued on to the Admiral's office. They knocked and filed in when he answered.

"Captain Talia Gladys, Minerva," she saluted him. "And our pilots, Athrun Zala, Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke, and Rey Ze Burrel."

"Sir," they saluted him in unison.

"As ease," he said. Admiral Gallant was a clean cut, well mannered man in his early 60's. He had a graying mustache and hair with surprisingly bright grey eyes.

"Good to see you once more, Athrun," he said, with little formality. Athrun smiled faintly.

"You as well, sir," he replied. Gallant let out a hearty laugh.

"No need for formalities," he said. "Anyways, the Voltaire has not yet arrived. So there's nothing else to do but wait. I heard it engaged in a battle not a day ago."

"I see," Talia said.

"And I suppose you saw Ms. Clyne," Admiral said. They nodded. "Well, she's performing later this evening. You ought to allow your crew to see it. It's been a while since her last performance."

Everyone but Athrun seemed confused, since Lacus performed only a few weeks ago and did a tour. Talia nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"What does he mean by that? That Lacus hasn't performed in a long time?" Luna wondered aloud.

"I have no idea, but I guess it's not a big deal how he looks at things. By the way, how to you know him so well, Athrun?" Talia asked. "Admiral Gallant is one of ZAFT's best admirals and a hard one to please. Many people would kill just to earn a small bit of approval from him."

"He was good friends with my father and Lacus's father when they were younger," Athrun said. "He's sort of like family, and Lacus's godfather."

"I didn't know," Talia said.

"Not many do," Athrun said.

"So what's the agenda, Captain?" Luna asked. "The Voltaire isn't here yet."

"I know," she replied. "You pilots have leave until the Voltaire arrives. I'll need you back to introduce to Commander Joule. Most of the crew will have leave to see the concert."

"Great! Thank you, Captain," Luna said. They saluted her and left their own way.

"So now what?" Shinn asked.

"Well, we should get Meyrin and go check out the place," Luna said.

"You guys go ahead," Athrun said. "I'm going to find Lacus." Luna frowned.

"Mind if I ask a personal question?" she asked.

Athrun stared at her but nodded. She asked, "What do you see in her? Sure, she's pretty and popular but that attitude…"

Athrun laughed. "You don't know anything, Luna. Don't judge a book by its cover. See you at the concert." With that said, he turned and left.

"I have to agree with you; Lacus is worse than people make her out to be," Shinn said. Rey nodded.

"She's just a nuisance," he added softly.

"This is going to be great!" Vino exclaimed. Luna, Meyrin, Shinn, and Youlan nodded enthusiastically. They loved her singing, while some found her irritating.

The group entered the half full hanger. A small platform was at the front with a single spotlight on it. It was a simple setting, makeshift. The hanger was quickly filling up. They walked to an area off to the side of the room against the wall, with a clear view from the diagonal side.

"Luna, Shinn, Meyrin, Rey," Athrun came over to them.

"Glad you could join us," Luna said. "Find her?"

"Yeah," Athrun said. "She has to be the most unpredictable person I know."

Suddenly the lights dimmed a bit, illuminating the stage. Considering how Lacus traveled lately, she continued to wear her kimono, but without the coat. Without the coat, they saw she also wore armbands up to her elbows. Her hair was up like before. She wore no make up or jewelry, save for a single ring on her left hand. Her Haro floated nearby, projecting karaoke music for her to sing to. Everyone was silent as she began singing Mizu no Akashi. Many had heard it before, on her broadcasts. It was a soft, sad song with hope and dreams in it.

As it began to end, Luna muttered, "That's such a lovely song."

"True, though I have a personal favorite," Athrun whispered back. They continued to listen. She faded off and everyone clapped. She only smiled and waited for Pink chan to play the next song. This one was a favorite to many, Shizukana Yoru ni. Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, Vino, Youlan, and even Rey seemed surprised to hear that this was the original version: slow, soft, and beautiful.

As she sang, her hands were clasped in a prayer form between her breasts. Occasionally she made a few random gestures. She didn't dance around as much as she was often seen as of late. Her eyes would close for a moment, as if in a silent prayer, before opening. Finally the song ended. Everyone clapped once again, louder each time.

"She changed her style again," Meyrin said. "Wasn't she usually pretty active on stage?" No one answered her. The next song played. It was slow, with piano opening with the violin. It was unfamiliar, even to Athrun. Everyone listened intently. They could feel the hope and love in it. It stirred everyone. It had to be her most powerful song ever. When the chorus played, the name was out: Fields of Hope.

The song faded again, and everyone was silent, some even crying, before they applauded.

"That was amazing," Luna said.

Suddenly a more bouncy, upbeat, song began to play. It, too, was new. Lacus was dancing a little more. Mainly she swayed and twirled. It became known as Emotion. It brought out a lively relief to everyone, different from the sincere, solemn mood created by the last song. It was meaningful and yet, playful. A song from a pop idol. Athrun could image how thrilled she was to be singing as a mere pop star, not a peacemaker. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"I love this," Meyrin said. Everyone nodded. It would be a hit when she published it. Finally the song ended and everyone was feeling happy, clapping. She bowed gracefully and waved. It was unfortunate, but unnoticed, that her outfit didn't fit the last song well enough. Eventually, many people filed out, some remaining to get autographs and to speak with Lacus. Finally, many left her alone enough to allow her to float over to where Athrun's group was.

"Hey," she said.

"Obviously you've been creating while on vacation?" Athrun said, amused.

She nodded, and winked. "Of course. You didn't think I would give up my singing career, did you? Besides, Kira enjoys me singing, like the children."

"Not really," he laughed a little, hearing Kira's name dimmed his mood. Shinn caught this and seemed to take offense.

"Haro! Haro!" Pink chan bounced around.

"When did you make those last two songs?" he asked. Lacus smiled.

"I did Emotion a few months after the war ended, and performed it for Cherish's birthday," Lacus said.

"I missed that," Athrun said regretfully.

"It's all right. Cherish was thrilled," Lacus said. "I sang Fields of Hope a few times. The last time was in the underground shelter, with the children during the Junius Seven incident on Earth." This last part was said sadly.

"By the way, I don't think you've _formally_ introduced me," Lacus said, gazing at his new friends. Athrun was glad she put in 'formally'.

"This is Lunamaria Hawke and her sister, Meyrin. Rey Za Burrel, and Shinn Asuka. Also Vino and Youlan, technicians on the Minerva."

"Nice to meet you all," Lacus said, shaking their hands. Luna and the other pilots were a little confused but let it slide. Formally, they were never introduced. Made sense.

"Athrun, did you hear about Captain Ramius?" Lacus suddenly asked. It sounded like a casual, innocent question, coming from her.

"Heard about what?" Athrun asked.

"She left the service, on maternity leave," Lacus said. "I heard Commander LaFlaga and the Archangel crew nearly committed mutiny if she didn't take her leave." She giggled.

"Is that so? I can see it happening, with the way the crew admire and respect her," Athrun said, with a chuckle. "I take it this means the Archangel didn't get sunk."

Lacus shook her head. "No. She's still going."

Athrun's expression fell a little. "That's good. I suppose it was hit badly."

"Not that bad, but it's the worse she's ever been damaged in battle," Lacus said. She kept up her careless façade. "You should have heard Cagalli throw a fit!"

"Cagalli! She wasn't hurt, right?" Athrun couldn't help but pounce on that. He had nearly forgotten about Cagalli, that she was on the ship.

"No," Lacus said. "She was fine. No one died. That's sort of the advantage to the Archangel being undermanned. The crew is already so spread out that there are not many people around to get hurt."

"That ship will always be undermanned," Athrun said wryly. "It's a curse."

"Ms. Lacus, how do you know about the Archangel?" Shinn asked. Lacus smiled at him.

"I'm a curious enough to do some research," she said. "Well, I better run along. I have to speak with Admiral Gallant."

"All right. I'll see you later, then," Athrun said. She nodded.

"Bye," she waved to the others and left.

"Thank you for coming," Admiral Gallant said. Talia and the pilots saluted him.

"Urgent news," he said. "The Voltaire won't be able to join us for a few more days. It was called into combat."

"Oh dear," Talia said.

"They'll be fine," Kirk said. "Yzak is a talented commander and pilot. No one has died under his command before. However, I would like to speak with you on some other details that just can't wait anymore.

"You are aware I didn't want you to come here, but you were sent under the condition to be under Yzak's command. I have this feeling that you are indefinitely loyal to the Chairman, right?"

"Of course," Talia said, uneasily. The pilots, but Athrun, nodded. He was uneasy as well, though for different reasons.

"Why? Why are you so loyal to Chairman Dullindal?"

"Why are you asking this?" Talia said.

"Just curious, people have different reasons."

"…I find he is sincere is wanting peace and is willing to do what he can to attain it. He prefers diplomatic solutions over battle." Talia answered firmly.

"I see. Yzak Joule is also a member of the ZAFT council, you know that right?" Admiral asked.

Talia seemed a little surprised, as did everyone but Athrun. "Not really, sir. I knew someone named Joule was on the council, not the Commander in particular."

"He's one of the few politicians I trust," Admiral Gallant said. "He's not easily manipulated by words and speeches, as many are. And he's honest. Hot tempered, but honest. Above all, he hates being used and lied to, especially by people he works for. Tell me, Talia, what would you do if your superior proved…false?"

"False?"

"Like he or she was to lie, manipulate, to use you like a pawn in their own game for their own desires, how would you take that? How would you react?"

Talia didn't answer. She didn't understand the sudden interrogation. Admiral Gallant nodded at Athrun.

"What happened when you found you couldn't believe in your father, or trust his words, Athrun?"

Athrun hesitated but answered, "I…defected. I didn't believe he was correct in the way he handled things. It was pretty obvious at Genesis."

"Captain?"

Talia sighed and answered, "I suppose I, too, would defect, and fight for what I believed was right. Sir, I…"

"…Don't understand the questioning?" he finished for her. "Well, Captain, I had some eye opening information for you." He pressed a button. "Send them in."

A moment later the door opened. Lacus Clyne walked in, looking as she did at the concert. She was followed by a tall dark man with a scar over his left eye. There were also a teen aged boy with brown hair and amethyst eyes, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, and Cagalli. There was also another tall man with long blonde hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. All but Lacus and Cagalli wore the Orb military uniform.

"Admiral! I demand an explanation!" Talia yelled. "Why is the enemy here?"

"Enemy? There are no enemies here, Captain Gladys, and all will be explained. However, I think introductions are required," he replied. He gestured to the new party. "This is the Three Ship Alliance, also known as the Clyne Faction. You haven't noticed but the Archangel and the Eternal are docked here. The Kusanagi has yet to be retrieved."

"What!" Talia yelled. The pilots were shocked. Athrun wasn't paying much attention. His focus was on Kira.

"Calm down," he said. "You know Lacus Clyne and Representative Cagalli Yula Atha. Lacus commands the Eternal."

"The title is dropped for now," Cagalli said sourly. "Orb's government had different plans."

Kirk didn't comment. He gestured to the others. "Commander Andrew Waltfeld of the Kusanagi."

"The Desert Tiger," Talia said. "I suppose I should thank you for warning us to leave Orb those months ago."

"No thanks needed. Besides, it was Murrue Ramius's idea in the first place," he replied dismissively.

"Ah, and Commander Mu LaFlaga, from the Archangel. And Ms. Miriallia Haww, Archangel's CIC, and…"

"He's commanding the Archangel now?" Talia asked. Mu laughed and waved his hands defensively.

"Oh no," he said. "That's not me. I'm just a pilot with a big title."

"This is General Kira Yamato, the current commander of the Archangel," Admiral Gallant finished, gesturing to Kira.

The Minerva's party's eyes widened. "Wait, hold on!" Talia looked at Kira.

"Weren't you the Freedom's pilot?" she asked incredulously. Kira nodded.

"That's impossible!" Luna said. "Shinn destroyed the Freedom. It exploded. There's no way anyone could survive!"

Mu laughed. "Please, this kid's been through stuff like that and been labeled MIA more than I want to count." He draped an arm over Kira, who sighed as his friend's casual antics.

"Still…" Talia was still disturbed. He should have been seriously injured.

As if reading her concerns, Kira spoke. "The Destiny's sword didn't hit the cockpit. It hit below it, so the cockpit wasn't badly damaged."

"So you weren't hurt?" Athrun said, relieved to hear it.

Kira shook his head. "Just some cuts and bruises." He caught Shinn's glare but ignored it for now.

"Anyhow, this is Captain Talia Gladys, and the pilots are Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke, and Rey Za Burrel. And you all know Athrun."

"If we didn't, I would be worried," Mu teased.

"Well, if that's settled, we'd better get down to business," Admiral Gallant said. He sat down at the head of the table. The Minerva sat on the left side while the Clyne Faction sat on the other side. (Gallant-Talia-Athrun-Shinn-Luna-Rey and Gallant-Lacus-Kira-Cagalli-Andrew-Mu-Miri)

"I heard about the assassination attempt on Lacus's life, when the war was beginning," Kirk said. "Anything on that, I wonder."

"What?" Talia was lost.

"Captain Gladys, that time in the hallway," Lacus said, "was the first time I ever saw you. I haven't spoken to you till now."

"What!? That's not possible," Talia burst out. "You were with the Chairman…you…"

"I've been at Orb since the end of the war, with Kira and the orphans. I was on the Archangel since it launched again. At the battle where you sunk the Orb fleet, I was on the Eternal, hidden in space. The 'Lacus' you've met and seen isn't me."

"I don't get it…" Talia said.

"That girl was a look alike named Meer Campbell," Athrun interjected. "She was picked up by Chairman Dullindal when he claimed that he couldn't find Lacus when she was needed."

"A special forces squad of Coordinators attacked the mansion I was staying in," Lacus said.

"Sent by whom?" Kirk asked. Lacus was silent then answered.

"Kira was right all along," she said softly. "Chairman Dullindal was behind it the whole time."

"That's not possible," Talia whispered. The pilots were shocked to hear this.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"He had Ms. Campbell to pose as Lacus and he could get her to do what he wanted," Kira said in his soft voice. "If you have a puppet, make sure the original isn't around. Especially if that original is a huge influence on the people."

There was silence. Lacus went on about the Destiny Plan. The truth unraveled. Dullindal wasn't as nice as he seemed.

"So now what?" Mu asked.

"We fight," Lacus murmured. "We have to stop him." Everyone readily agreed, except Talia, Shinn, Rey, and Luna.

"Captain Gladys, allow me to say this: you have a choice to make. Stay with ZAFT, or defect to whatever direction you feel is right. You must decide by tomorrow's meeting," Kirk said.

"Choose wisely," Lacus added. Then they were all dismissed. Both parties left the room, Minerva started going one direction while the Alliance went the other. Miri, Andrew, and Mu were already down the hall as Cagalli followed Athrun.

"Wait, what are you going to, Athrun?" she asked. He turned to her and smiled.

"The same as last time," he said.

"You're going to defect?" Luna asked. The Minerva group looked at him.

"Yes. The situation is like last time," he said. They looked down the hall to see Lacus come out of the room, followed by Lacus.

"Lacus, I need to talk to you," he said. She smiled gently and nodded. They went the opposite direction of the Minerva group.

"I wonder what Kira has to talk to Lacus about?" Athrun mused.

"It's probably about whatever Kira had on his mind during the meeting," Cagalli said.

"Huh?"

"Some friend you are. Kira's been distracted lately. Just the last day or two. I guess he finally decided to talk to someone," Cagalli said. As the group began to go down the hall again, Athrun hung more to the back with Cagalli.

"So what happened that day? When the Archangel was shot," Athrun said.

"We managed to submerge enough to avoid most of the damage," Cagalli said. "I went out to look for Kira. I found the main cockpit intact. Flooded, but in one piece. Kira was unconscious by the time we got him safely on the ship. We repaired the main damage at Orb, just enough to launch. Captain Ramius was forced to take her leave. She offered the position to Mu LaFlaga but he refused. I sure as hell wasn't interested. So it came down to Kira, who probably had the largest vote from the crew. He's uneasy about commanding the Archangel, considering he's never really led anything like this before. Heck, he's not a military trained person but he's managing smoothly."

"So he's not that stressed about it?"

"Not really," Cagalli said. "It's the opposite. He's a great leader and knows how to operate a battleship effectively, without any training."

"And what's happening in Orb? You said you lost your title as Representative," Athrun said. Cagalli's temper seemed to flare.

"Yeah," she said hotly. "I go back and find out they stuck Yunna as the Head Representative!"

"There goes Orb," Athrun muttered.

"My sentiments exactly. Some of the soldiers from the Battle at Crete joined with the Alliance, so they didn't have to stay under Yunna's 'orders'," she said. "He's a rotten leader in both politics and military."

"I just thought he was a rotten person to begin with," Athrun remarked thoughtfully. Cagalli laughed.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Lacus asked. They had made it back to the Archangel, in Kira's room. He sat on the edge of his bed with Lacus.

"It's about what happened on Colony Mendel," he said. "Back before Jakin Due."

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Supposedly when it wasn't abandoned, there were some research labs there," he began. "There was a group experimenting on genes, trying to create the ultimate Coordinator. The lead scientist was named Dr. Ulen Hibiki. His wife was Katherine Hibiki.

"According to Rau Le Creuset, there was only one successful experiment."

"It was you, right?" Lacus guessed. Kira nodded. It was silent before she spoke again. "I'm glad…that you are. I'm glad that you are still you, no matter what. I'm glad you told me, too."

"Lacus…" he began. Lacus leaned toward him and pressed her lips against his. He took her into his embrace, holding her close to him. Her hand rested on his chest and the other on his cheek. A moment passed before they parted. They both smiled.

"If you weren't, image all those times you survived, you would've died," Lacus pointed out.

"Thank you, for listening," Kira said.

"How could I do anything else?" she asked rhetorically.

"So I guess we still engaged," he said.

"We're still engaged," she agreed. She pecked him on the lips.

It was evening hours when Shinn began wandering around the halls of the base with Luna. It had been a long day and they were still trying to make a decision. Shinn felt torn. He didn't want to believe that the Chairman was lying. But Lacus was honest and she provided proof for it. He rounded a corner and ran right into Kira.

"Watch it!" Shinn snapped. It was automatic. Luna elbowed him. Kira just shook his head, which didn't help Shinn.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," he apologized. Shinn couldn't help but remember Stellar when he looked at Kira. He just glared. He zoned out for a moment. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" he heard. Suddenly, Shinn slapped Kira's hand away.

"Shinn!" Luna hissed. Of course, this is Shinn. What does he do? Ignore her.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped. Kira seemed taken aback but he didn't say anything.

"I was just seeing if you're okay," Kira said simply. "You don't have to bite my head off."

"Whatever," Shinn said. "I can't believe that I didn't kill you in that battle." Luna was extremely tempted to knock Shinn's lights out.

"You succeeded in destroying the Freedom," Kira said in a quiet tone. "That's enough."

"Hardly!" Shinn yelled. Thankfully there was no one around. "You killed Stellar and you're still alive!"

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shinn snapped. He raised a fist and moved to punch Kira. However, Kira saw it coming and caught the punch and moved to the side. Shinn ended up brushing past him.

"Shinn!" Luna exclaimed. She moved quickly and pushed Shinn further down the hall to avoid a mess. She turned to Kira. "I'm sorry for his behavior. He's hot tempered," she said nervously, wondering if he would report this. Kira gave a small smile.

"I'm used it, getting hit like that," he said. He turned and left around the corner. Luna pondered about what he meant by that but then turned to Shinn, who was glaring at her.

"Why'd you do that for?" he asked.

"We might be joining them, idiot," she said. "We don't want bad relations with those people, either way. And he happens to be a general and the commander of the Archangel."

"Whatever."

"Well, what's your decision?" Kirk asked. They all sat in the briefing room once more the next day, plus Meyrin.

"We've talked," Talia said. "And decided the Chairman Dullindal is wrong. So we're defecting from ZAFT."

"And were to from there?" Kirk asked.

"With the Alliance's permission, we'd like to join with them," Talia said.

Lacus was silent as she looked at the other commanders. Andrew and Mu smiled and nodded, showing their approval. When she looked at Kira, he simply stared back before she nodded. For a moment, Shinn and Luna felt sure they wouldn't be allowed to join, because of their actions, or Shinn's, last night against him.

"If you're sure, then you are free to join us," she said, surprising them.

"And as long as this base stands, it, too, will support the Three Ship Alliance," Admiral Gallant said.

"Thank you," Lacus said.

"Well, that's settled," Mu said.

"I'm curious but what do you have for weapons? Mobile suits," Talia asked.

"I have my Gaia," Andrew said, "but I can't pilot it worth shit anymore."

"Sir?" Talia asked.

"Face it, the Desert Tiger was last war," he said. "I'm blind in one eye, and my skills are getting rustier everyday. Plus my arm's been acting up. I'd get killed if something happened and I couldn't pilot my Gaia anymore."

"Your arm?" Luna asked.

"This isn't my real arm," Andrew said, holding up his left arm. "Same goes for my left leg. They're robotics, to replace them."

"What happened?" Meyrin asked.

"My mobile suit exploded last war, before I joined the Three Ship Alliance," he replied casually.

"I see," Luna said.

"I have a new Mobieus Zero, courtesy of Admiral Gallant," Mu said. Gallant nodded.

"I also have the Akatsuki," Cagalli said.

"That's the extent of our forces, plus what you have," Mu said.

"Just three MS and three ships?" Talia asked.

"We've survived pretty well with just that or less," Cagalli said.

"Shinn has the Destiny, Rey has the Legend, and Luna has the Impulse," Talia said. "That's what we have on the Minerva."

"That's six MS," Mu counted.

"Don't forget, should Yzak join, which I think he would, he'll have the Duel, Dearka will have the Buster, and Shiho will have the Mist Zaku. That's nine powerful MS," Admiral Gallant added.

"And that'll make a five ship fleet," Andrew said.

"However, we can't count Yzak in just yet," Athrun said. "True, he's a soldier, commanding the Voltaire, but we keep forgetting one thing, that he's also part of the ZAFT council. It'll be a high risk for Yzak to defect. Dearka and Shiho, they can defect but not Yzak. He's very influential at the council. It may be best if he stays in. There's nothing he can do about the defect of the other two."

"He has a point," Mu said. "So make that either eight or still six MS."

"Wait," Lacus said. Everyone looked at her. "There's something on the Eternal that can help."

"Oh yeah, let's go check that out now," Andrew said. He stood. Everyone else followed him and Lacus to the Eternal. The ship was fully prepped for launch. The hanger was dim before Lacus called for the lights to be turned up. What greeted them was two new Gundams. The party's jaws dropped.

"The Justice and the Freedom?" Cagalli asked. Lacus shook her head.

"Almost. The Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice. They were based off the original designs and improved."

"You're full of surprises, Ms. Lacus," Mu said. "Is there anything else you're hiding?"

"Maybe," she said mysteriously. "You'll just have to find out."

"You have always been one step ahead," Kira said. Lacus smiled.

"I suppose the OS and such need to be adjusted?" Athrun guessed.

"That's your job," she confirmed.

"You two better think about doing that soon," Admiral Gallant said. "With a new system like that, it'll take a while to rewrite everything."

"It'll only take a few minutes," Kira said. Athrun glared softly at him.

"For you maybe," he retorted. "I don't how you do it; besides, computers were always your field."

"When will the Kusanagi arrive?" Kirk asked.

"Hopefully in another day or two," Andrew said. "Then we can move the machines around."

"How do you want to do that?" Talia asked.

"You keep your three machines on the Minerva," Mu said. "The Freedom goes to the Archangel."

"I suggest that the Zero stays with the Archangel, Akatsuki goes to the Eternal, and the Gaia to Kusanagi," Lacus said. "And the Justice could go either with the Eternal or Archangel."

"I vote Archangel," Kirk said. The others seemed to agree. Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, and even Rey seemed disappointed that Athrun wasn't going to stay with them.

"That works then. Now we have to wait for the Voltaire and the Kusanagi," Lacus said.

"Very well. Everything is settled," Admiral Gallant said. "If you'll excuse me, I have other things to tend to."

He left the hanger and was soon followed by Andrew and Minerva's team.

"I can't everything that has happened!" Vino exclaimed. He took a sip of his water. The gang hung around the hanger, working on the Gundams a bit. Shinn was helping Luna with the Impulse, while Rey worked on the Legend. Meyrin hung by Vino and Youlan.

"I know," Luna said. "Suddenly we're proven pawns and the next moment we're defecting. I never thought I would do this. It's sort of scary."

"Yeah," Meyrin said. "But at least we're doing the right thing, right? I mean, we're following Ms. Lacus. She was straight in the last war. The war ended because of the Alliance."

"She's gotta point," Shinn said. "It's strange, to see those new Gundams." He pushed himself across the area to the Destiny to work out the OS. There was a spot in the OS he couldn't tweak right.

"Yeah, that's wild," Youlan said. "Hey! Shinn, what do you think about this? We're joining the people you fought against, especially the Freedom's pilot. I mean, it's odd to hear he survived with little injury."

"That got me too," Shinn said. He was still uneasy. "I honestly don't know."

"Hey kids," someone suddenly said. They all saw Commander Waltfeld floating in.

"Um, Commander Waltfeld," Luna said. She saluted him, uneasily. The others followed her. He laughed.

"No need for that," he said. "We're not strict with military etiquette. I just came to check out these MS. I like to know what's on our side of the battlefield. So these are the Legend, Destiny, and Impulse?"

"Yes, sir," Shinn said.

"Impressive machines," Andrew said. "Shinn, right?" Shinn nodded. "You were piloting the Impulse when you fought the Freedom, right?" Again, Shinn nodded, though more slowly.

"I hear you're an ace pilot," he continued. "A talented pilot, despite that you're reckless."

"Huh?" Shinn looked confused and indignant.

"Just think, if you were in better control and all, you would have killed Kira," Andrew said. "But, thank goodness, you seem to tend to get a tad careless when those battles get heated."

"What? I don't…" Shinn began to protest, but Andrew cut him off.

"It's not a bad thing, kid," Andrew said calmly. "It just means you're learning still. I was reckless when I first began piloting years ago. The same went with Kira and every other pilot. Oh, and I saw the recording of your battle with Kira. There was something else there."

"What do you mean, sir?" Shinn asked.

"Hate," he answered. "You were attacking Kira so fiercely. Why?"

Shinn didn't want to answer. He was still upset about it. Andrew stared him down gently. Finally, Shinn said, "There…was this girl I promised to protect. I was trying to stop her at Berlin and it almost worked. When something happened to her, the Freedom destroyed her."

"Oh, that girl was piloting the Destroy MS at Berlin?" Andrew said softly. "Kira honestly didn't want to kill her, but it couldn't be helped. It came down to one life or many others. Kira chose those many others. He's seen a lot, too, you know."

"Yeah…right," Shinn muttered.

Andrew frowned. "He saw Heliopolis, his home, be destroyed; he lost his close friend and killed another close friend of Athrun's; a civilian shuttle he protected was shot down; another shuttle was shot down with someone he cared about in it, right in front of him. He once told me about that civilian shuttle. There was a little girl, probably five or six, that gave him a paper flower once, thanking him for protecting her and the others. He saw that little girl die in front of him a short while later."

The others stared at Andrew, horrified at what he was telling them. He held up his left arm. "Something else to match your situation: my injuries here are because of Kira Yamato."

"Huh? How's that?" Rey asked.

"Back when I faced off the Archangel," he said. "Kira was piloting the Strike. I was in a two manned MS, the other person was my girlfriend, Aisha. We were going to get married and all that. However, that fateful day, Kira took our MS down and destroyed it. I managed to hold her one last time before the MS exploded. My first thought was that I wanted to kill Kira. But when I met him again, I brushed the whole incident aside. That was what war was about. He was fighting to protect the ship and his friends. Revenge doesn't do anything except hurt more people.

"Kira promised to protect that little girl and that other girl and they both died. Yzak accidentally shot down the little girl when the shuttle passed between him and the Strike. Kira didn't fight the Duel later because of that."

"What about that 'other girl'?" Luna asked.

"It was his girlfriend or ex or whatever," Andrew said. "From what I heard, her name was Flay and she was a real piece of work. She lost her father in a battle and blamed Kira for not being there to protect it. Then she acted sweet and played Kira. In the end, he was hurt more but felt like the whole mess was his fault."

"That's seems lame," Youlan said.

"Sure but that's life. If you talk with Kira, you'll find that he's a rather laid back type of guy. So it's not a surprise that Flay got to him easily. Of course, he's learned and gained plenty of scars from those experiences. I know you all have had your fair share of rough experiences. And I see the especially applies to you, Shinn. The hardest part is letting go and moving on."

There was a long silence before Commander Waltfeld sighed. "Well, I'll leave you guys to work. Just remember what I said. Oh, don't go spreading that stuff I just said around. It'll end back up at Kira and it'll probably upset him again. Later." With that, he left the Minerva.

"Wow, I guess he has a point," Luna said. "You know, in the war, sometimes you can't help but think you're the one getting hurt the most. In reality, you're not alone."

"Yeah," Meyrin said. "I do feel sorry for General Yamato. Who wants to see a little girl die?"

"I think you should apologize to General Yamato, Shinn," Luna said. "For last night. Besides, now that I think about it, he doesn't know who Stellar was. So how should he know who you were talking about?"

Shinn sighed. She was right but he didn't want to face Kira again.

"What happened last night?" Meyrin asked.

"We ran into General Yamato and Shinn snapped at him and tried to punch him," Luna said.

"Shinn!" everyone said, eyeing him.

"That may put us in a bad position with the Archangel," Vino said.

"Let's go find him, Shinn," Luna insisted. Shinn relented. "Fine."

"I don't think we can just walk onto the Archangel," Shinn said to Luna as they stood near the ship.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Mu came up to them, holding a few drinks.

"Um…Commander LaFlaga," Luna said. "We're…um…just looking for General Yamato."

"For one, drop the title," Mu said. "He hates formalities. Two, he's on the Eternal. Follow me. I'm going there anyway." The three made their way to the Eternal's hanger.

"Hey, Commander LaFlaga," Luna said.

"Yeah?"

"We met with Gen…Kira last night. He said something about being used to being hit. What did he mean by that?" she asked him. Mu looked at her.

"He said that?" She nodded.

Mu slowed down a bit. "Kira's had it hard since he got involved with the military. He was part of the Earth Alliance forces. As a Coordinator, they really looked down on him. I never saw it but he told me, about that time in Artemis. The commander wanted to know who the Strike's pilot was, because I told Kira to put a lock on the activation system. Kira didn't want to see his friends get hurt so he 'fessed up. The commander laughed and tried to punch Kira for lying. Of course, Kira avoided it. Then Flay told the jerk he was a Coordinator. Kira was taken out at gunpoint, and all that. Another time was when we landed on Earth and met the Desert Dawn group. The Strike was out after the battle and the Captain and I were meeting with the rebel leaders. We had Kira get out of his mobile suit and join us. The first thing that happens is Cagalli running over to Kira and decking him."

"What?!" they exclaimed.

"Cagalli's got a temper, remember that. She's as good with a gun as she is with words," Mu said. "Let's get going."

There were a couple technicians working in the hanger but that was it. The walkway extended in front of the Strike Freedom, where the cockpit was open. They floated up to it. The two teens hung back while Mu went over to Kira.

"Hey," he said. He tossed a water bottle to Kira as he came out of the cockpit. "How's it going?"

"I'm just adjusting the thrusters and whatnot," Kira replied. "I'm almost done."

"Great. You still work fast on those computers," Mu said. "I still remember when you rewrote the Strike's OS. Oh, those two pilots are here to see you. Later." He left the three together. Kira looked at Luna than Shinn.

Luna elbowed Shinn. As Shinn finally gathered the nerve to say something, Kira beat him to it. "Sorry about last night," he said. They stared. He was apologizing? For what?


	17. Gundam Seed & Star Trek 1

Note: Another exciting GS/ST crossover. I promise you, it's tacky. But laugh. It's all at my expense.

Rating: PG

**Gundam** **Seed Meets Star Trek 1**

"I suggest we stay out of anyone's sights and radar," Riker said. "This obviously isn't our dimension. We don't know how this ship and us would affect this world."

"You're right," Picard said. "We'll stay out of sight. In fact, I don't think we should interfere with this world. We ended up in this dimension by accident. However, I think we ought to look around and know what we're in, as it'll be a while before we can get back to home."

"I agree," Troi said. "If we try to fit in, we may learn something."

"The problem is, how do we fit in?" Riker asked. "The styles are different from what we know."

"Shall we pick up the radio waves from space? I would think there are plenty, considering there are space colonies." Dr. Crusher nodded out the window.

"We'll do that and see what we find. When that's over with, who's going to the Earth?" Picard asked. "It's better to start with the Earth rather than the colonies. They are probably more controlled than the Earth."

"I'm going," Crusher and Troi said in unison. Riker waved his hand.

"That's four total," Picard said.

"Might I recommend going?" Worf said. "At least for scouting and such away from public locations."

"Is that wise?" Riker said. "What if someone sees you? It won't be a welcomed sight, no offence."

"Maybe for the initial landing only," Picard said, knowing Worf. "That's five. Plenty for a landing party. Let's get to work."

They eventually retrieved many radio and TV signals, transferring them to the bridge for everyone to see. It turned out to be an old TV program, featuring a singer with pink hair and a rather revealing outfit. A large star clip adorned her hair. She was dancing jubilantly and singing to a military crowd. Her song was fast and high pitched. At a break everyone yelled, "Lacus!"

Data switched the signal out. It showed a news reel. A woman with long brown hair was reporting on an issue.

"Coming to you live from Earth," she said. "I'm Mina Gamble of EA News. The war has subsided now to a few skirmishes. Currently the Orb government and PLANT council seek to arrange a truce. Despite being a smaller, neutral country, Orb is blessed with talented leadership, upheld ideals, and a superior military forces. Head Rep. Cagalli Yula Atha has just announced her engagement to none other than deceased Chairman of PLANT, Patrick Zala's son, Athrun Zala. A war hero of both wars and general of Orb, many are disputing the marriage between a Natural leader and a Coordinator. Just after the engagement, Athrun Zala had been declared a candidate for PLANT's Chairman, a position empty right now. The couple announced their intention to wait at least a year before marrying." A picture of the couple showed up, both in Orb uniform.

"They're teenagers!" Troi exclaimed.

"The elections have been completed for Orb's new council and advisors, leaving the country free of Blue Cosmos influence. The council includes all Naturals still, with the exception of the new Secretary of Defense, being a first generation Coordinator.

"Surprisingly, Rep. Atha just made a public announcement that the new Secretary of Defense is in truth, her twin sibling. General Kira Yamato is the famed pilot of the former X-105 Strike from the first war, X-10A Freedom, and currently the X-20A Strike Freedom, all known to be the World's most powerful Mobile Suits in existence. General Yamato is not merely a loyalist to the Clyne Faction but also the fiancé of Miss Lacus Clyne herself. The news of such an engagement has startled both Earth and PLANTs." Another picture with the pink princess and Kira showed up. Data turned off the signal.

"They're all teenagers," Troi repeated.

"That girl from the music video is the same one getting married," Riker said.

"Picard to Enterprise," Picard said. His communicator was hidden under his jacket collar.

"Enterprise here, we're reading you Captain," LaForge said.

"Good, we'll be in contact. Picard out." He turned to his crew. Troi and Beverly both wore denim pants. Troi wore a lilac polo shirt and Beverly wore a light blue blouse. Riker and Picard wore dark slacks and button up T-Shirts. Worf wore a similar outfit.

The landing party landed in a sparse wood area. They could hear the sea not far off. In fact, they could see the sea through the trees. They were beginning to walk when they heard someone walked towards them. Picard signaled them to hide. Troi and Beverly hid behind large trees. The men hid behind a few bushes. They were silent as a young man walked down the dark path. He was a teenager, with brown hair and brilliant amethyst eyes. He wore a military uniform of blue and white. A gun was holstered at his hip. He seemed at peace and in thought as he walked along. It seemed like he never knew they were hiding when Troi accidentally sneezed. The teen froze and listened, fully alert. Picard waved for Worf to stay down. He stood with Riker. Before he could blink, the teen was pointing the gun at them. When he saw their civilian clothes, he lowered the weapon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jean Luc Picard," he said. "This is William Riker."

"And the others?"

"Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher," Picard said. The two came out.

"I blew it, didn't I?" Troi asked.

"Not really," the boy said. "I thought I heard someone around here. What are you doing here?"

"Just…exploring," Picard said. "We haven't been here before."

"Isn't that a bit unusual?" he asked. "No one is entering the country right now, other than military and political personnel. Besides, no one is allowed in this part of the island. What are you really up to?"  
"Like I said, exploring," Picard said. "Nothing else."

"I don't overly believe you," the kid said. "I'll have to report you to the authorities and they can confirm your position."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Picard said. He gave a small hand signal that only Worf saw. He pulled his phaser and put it on stung. Aiming for the boy, he began to fire. The teen was already moving as he fired. He ducked and shot at the bush, hitting the phaser. Worf dropped the ruined device and stood. The teen's eyes widened. Worf then ran at the boy, to disarm him. No such luck. He holstered the gun and pivoted to the side. Worf corrected himself and tackled the boy. The surrounding party was all worried that Worf would hurt the boy. Klingons were much stronger than a mere human boy.

However, the boy was pushing against Worf, both seemingly matching in strength.

"Worf, you'll hurt him," Troi said. A second later, the boy finally snapped and slowly began pushing the Klingon back. A flash later, Worf was sent onto his back, with the teen over him, aiming the gun at him. Everyone was silent.

"Wait, don't shoot," Picard said. "We'll talk."

"All right," the boy put the gun away and stepped back. Troi and Beverly noticed his eyes had changed before they returned to normal.

"This is Worf, he's obviously not human," Picard said. He told the boy that they were from another dimension and what had happened. "So now we're exploring around while waiting to get home. Maybe figure a clue out or so."

"I see," he said. He sighed.

"I don't suppose I could ask your name," Picard asked.

"Kira Yamato, third star general in the Orb Union and Three Ship Alliance," he said.

"General? You seem a bit young," Riker said.

"Not really," Kira said. "There are people my age leading nations and armies. You usually see younger people in high positions when they are with PLANT and ZAFT. It's pretty much non existent with the Earth Alliance Forces and their federations."

"What about the…military you're with?" Beverly asked.

"My twin sister is the Head Representative of Orb," Kira replied. "The uniform and military is of Orb. The Three Ship Alliance is also known as the Clyne Faction. It's a separate military force that follows more peaceful ideals that are expressed by Lacus Clyne. However, the Alliance fights for Orb and is stationed in Orb. It's a part of Orb, but it's its own thing."

"How do you know which to fight for?" Troi asked.

"The Alliance represents the true Orb, neutral and not taking sides," Kira said. "As long as Orb is following that, the two are the same. I'm loyal directly to Lacus Clyne and the Alliance, though I also answer to my sister and the military there when necessary."

"That's a load of work for a young person like yourself," Riker said.

"Backing up, why would this…PLANT and ZAFT have younger people working for them and not this Earth Forces?" Picard asked.

"ZAFT is the military the supports and is composed of Coordinators, who naturally have more abilities than Naturals. The EAF is against Coordinators and so they don't have any in the military or governments. It doesn't help that Blue Cosmos also has a hand on the EAF."


	18. Gundam Seed & Star Trek 2

Note: Another exciting GS/ST crossover. Need I say more?

Rating: PG

**Gundam Seed Meets Star Trek 2**

Admiral Saunders walked deftly onto the bridge, followed by Troi. Picard stood to greet him.

"Welcome aboard, Admiral," he said.

"Thank you but it's hardly necessary, Captain, we're friends," Saunders said. He looked a little nervous. "Actually, I have a rather large favor to ask of your ship, Jean-Luc. It's very important."

"Shall we speak in my office?" Picard gestured to the room. Saunders shook his head.

"This part concerns everyone," he said. "At the moment, all of Starfleet is at stake. Everyone's careers, futures, livelihoods…everything is on the line."

"What's the favor, Admiral?" Picard asked.

"I have picked the Enterprise to be toured by officials from around the world. I hope your crew will accept and do their best for this tour," Admiral requested. "The better the impression we give off, the more chances we have of saving Starfleet. The other part is in the hands of your senior officers. I will need to talk with them immediately."

"Will do, Admiral," Picard said. He tapped a button on his chair. "LaForge to the briefing room." Another tap later… "Dr. Crusher, please report to the briefing room now. Thank you."

A short while later the senior officers were sitting at the briefing table. Riker, Deanna, Beverly, Worf, Data, and Geordi sat staring at Admiral Saunders and Picard.

"You should know that this is one of the last few ships out in space that has returned to Earth," Saunders said. "No Federation ship has left this base for the last year and a half. This will include the Enterprise."

"What? Why?" Riker asked.

"Starfleet is already dripping out the last of its reserves," Saunders replied. "Our sponsors have withdrawn their support, starting about four years ago. They decided to put the money towards the wars. Before you ask…yes there were two world wars in the last four years. Both have been devastating."

"What were the wars about?" Deanna asked.

"Racism. The tension between Naturals and Coordinators finally boiled over. Here." The Admiral turned on the screen. The video was of Genesis blowing away the base.

"Oh my god," Beverly breathed.

"This is Genesis from the first war in CE 70," Saunders said. "It was used by Chairman Zala to wipe out this base. Thankfully it was destroyed before it fired at Earth. Two years later another incident started the second war." The next clip showed a large sequence where Junius Seven was split up and landed on Earth. "This is called Break of the World. Junius Seven was dropped on Earth. Any of you from San Francisco? Oosaka? Part of Paris? They don't exist anymore. The large pieces wiped out hundreds of cities and villages. An estimate of roughly 700,000 people died, many more homeless and injured. That was done by a radical group of Coordinators that followed Zala. After that the war started. Wars are devastating but there were key events that hurt more." The next clip showed the Destroy unit destroying Berlin. "Berlin was partly burned, since the Triple Ship Alliance stepped in. Many others were wiped out by it. The Earth Forces were becoming quite oppressive." The next clips featured the second Genesis and the Requiem. "Of course, many places were hit by these. This war almost went nuclear."

"This is horrible," Beverly whispered. The video shut off.

"Now it's all over for now," Admiral Saunders said. "Starfleet needs to get back on its feet. I managed to get us a spot to meet the Head Rep. of Orb. We have to prove our point to Orb that Starfleet must be kept going. The Head Rep. said if we can convince them, they will talk to the other nations into supporting the Federation."

"What if we don't convince them?" Riker asked.

"Then the only ships leaving this system will be one way in returning foreign ambassadors to their planets." The Admiral sighed. "It's a win all or lose all case. I want you and your senior officers who are present now to attend this ball. It's the Celebrations Ball hosted at Orb. There we have a preliminary chance to get on the government's good side. The following day we will meet the government and talk. Starfleet left this all up to me."

Picard breathed deeply and looked around the table. Everyone, even Data, contemplated the situation. "It would be wrong to not even try. If this is our only big chance then we should take it."

"Captain's right," Deanna said. "If we don't go, then Starfleet will shut down. If we go, we stand a chance at saving all we worked for."

"Then it's agreed?" Admiral asked. Everyone in turn nodded. "Good."

…Later at the ball…

The Federation party stood close together as everyone in the room moved around. Admiral Saunders was searching around and introducing people from afar.

"Many people are so young," Deanna remarked.

"Many people here are war veterans, if not war heroes. Over there is Commander and council Yzak Joule. Beside him is his new fiancé, Major Shiho Hahnenfluss. He's one of the war heroes from both wars. Coming his way is Major Dearka Elsman with his fiancé, war photographer and CIC Miriallia Haww. She works on the world's top ship, the Archangel for both wars. Major Elsman is up with Commander Joule as a war hero in both wars."

"That's amazing," Beverly said. "So many young people…couples no less."

"With everything settling down, people finally want to settle down themselves and get married. Many met in the war. You'll see many engagements announced tonight. It's part of the reason for this ball." Saunders looked around again. He paled.

"Great," he muttered. "Now we have to convince two governments at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

"Look over there." He pointed to a couple. One was a blue haired, green eyed young man in his late teens, dressed in a black tux. On his arm was an amber-eyed, blonde girl of the same age in a soft green dress. Her hair was done up with some tropical red flowers. Both walked into the room gracefully and to the podium on the stage. Everyone quieted down and listened. The young woman stepped up as her escort stood by the stage to the side.

"Welcome," she began. "I would like to thank you all for coming this evening. It means so much to me and everyone else here. For those who are not familiar with me, I am the Head Rep. of Orb, Cagalli Yula Atha. This ball celebrates the good recovered from these past battles and celebrates the future we plan to achieve in the years to come. The path to recovery is a long and hard one, but it will be worth it in the end. I suppose the first step is to build better relationship between PLANT and the Earth.

"Throughout this war, I have listened to many people. Some speak down on Coordinators or Naturals. Some hold each other in high regards. The best thing I have heard was from someone close to me, saying that it doesn't matter who he or she is; all that does matter is that they are alive, able to live. I think that somewhere in all this tension between Naturals and Coordinators we forgot that it doesn't matter what we are but who we are. Perhaps on this path to recovery, we can all recover our identity as a people. Thank you. I pass the spotlight to Lacus Clyne."

Cagalli drew back as a pink haired goddess took the stage. She wore her pink dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage. Floral type of designs adorned parts of the dress. Lacus began singing her new song, Fields of Hope. Everyone listened whole heartedly. Some even cried. As the end, everyone clapped as she stepped down with Cagalli. The crowd began to bustle around, trying to visit with the celebrity guests and old friends.

"This is insane," Geordi said. "The country and all this are in the hands of teenagers? I'm curious."

"Yes it is strange that these wars are fought and led by our younger generations," Saunders said.

A short while later, Erica Simmons gathered everyone's attention. "I'm sure we're all eager to hear good news. As many already know, Commander Yzak Joule and Major Shiho Hahnenfluss along with Major Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haww are officially engaged." The crowd gave a quick applause. The mentioned couples nodded/waved. "Adding to that little list…Captain Murrue Ramius and Commander Mu La Flaga would like to announce their engagement." A round of applause sounded as the two raised their joined hands, smiling. Meanwhile two other couples were anxiously grasping each others hands. Erica smirked and waved up Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, and Lacus. All four were content to stay on the floor, but a few friends were gently shoving and shooing them onto the stage. As Cagalli and Athrun were the first forced up there, Erica announced, "Next are Cagalli Yula Atha and Athrun Zala…finally." Many laughed as Cagalli and Athrun threw a glare at the woman. "I wasn't asked to but I'm going to announce this next engagement that came together _before the last_ war. General Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne." Both were forced to join Cagalli and Athrun, who seemed happy to share the spotlight. Cameras flashed and people applauded loudly. "A word from anyone up here?" Erica asked.

No one nodded. They were done. With no more to be said, the couples were off in a sea of congratulations. All five couples were the highlight.

"I doubt we'll get to the Head Rep. at this point," Picard said. The Starfleet group was content to stay out of the way together in the back. They talked amongst themselves. Finally, Murrue and Mu passed by.

"Ah, Captain Ramius, Commander La Flaga, my best wishes to you both," Admiral said. Murrue smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. "I suppose you're waiting for Cagalli?"

"She seems to be quite busy," Saunders said. "Oh, this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise."

"A pleasure, ma'am," Picard said. He shook hands with both.

"Starfleet, huh?" Mu said. "It's been practically forgotten with the war and all."

"Sadly," Saunders said. "The Enterprise just returned. We're eager to get her back out if possible."

"I've paid little mind to Starfleet and their business," Mu said. Murrue nodded. "What goes on with it?"

"Well, this particular mission, the Enterprise, is in commission for about ten years," Admiral Saunders said. "It has spent the last six years exploring new worlds and participating in various missions."

"We've seen many odd things," Picard added. He nodded to his crew mates. "This is the best crew I have ever served with. My second is Commander William Riker."

"Nice to meet you," Riker said, shaking hands.

"You know…I think I'll go snag Miss Cagalli before she suffocates," Murrue said, slipping away.

"That'll help," Mu said. Meanwhile, Geordi found another modern technician to talk with. Worf, hating social functions, stood off to the side.

"What was your part in the war, Commander Flaga, if I may ask?" Picard asked.

"I'm a MS pilot," Mu said. "The end of the last two wars found myself protecting the Archangel. The first time I nearly got killed, the second time I found myself asking 'Why didn't I do this the first time?', which is ironic."

"Try a loop hole," Riker said. "We got stuck in some warp rip that took us a while to figure out. Spent a week trying to get out."

"How's that?"

"We were caught in a bad situation were the Enterprise collided with another ship which appeared out of no where. All of a sudden, the whole day before it happens repeats. All we have is the feeling of déjà vu. I heard our past voices in my room. We kept trying to solve the mystery all over each time. We don't know how many times we repeated that before a message from the previous time got through to us. Quite an adventure if you ask me," Deanna said.

"Wow. I never thought that possible," Mu said.


	19. Gundam Seed & Star Trek 3

Note: Another exciting GS/ST crossover. Hell, what can I say?

Rating: PG

**Gundam** **Seed Meets Star Trek 3**

Picard, Riker, Troi, and Saunders walked into the lobby. Kira was just stepping off the elevator. He blinked as he noticed them.

"You're early," he stated.

"Yes, it was a shorter trip than we anticipated," Saunders said. Kira nodded.

"Well, we might as well head up," he said. "Rep. Atha isn't doing much at the moment. As least nothing of any remote importance."

"We won't want to interrupt her," Saunders said.

They stepped onto the elevator and went up. Kira spoke. "I apologize for any of Rep. Atha's short tempered behavior. The last day has been taxing for her."

"I would imagine," Picard said. "She's a young woman in a stressful position."

The doors opened and they stepped into a wide open hall. At the end was a large alcove waiting area. The ivory double doors were shut but it didn't stop the yelling emitting from inside the room. Kira's countenance turned grim. Saunders and his group sat on the available chairs as Kira stood waiting. At a particularly loud yell, Kira winced. Cagalli was furious. It turned out that Yunna and Umeta were harder to deal with than she planned on. A while later, the door opened and closed. Kisaka slipped out.

"What's gong on?" Kira asked. Kisaka sighed.

"Miss Cagalli refuses to annul the engagement," he said. "The Seiyan's don't want Coordinators influencing Orb."

"You're serious?" Andrew asked as he and Lacus suddenly appeared. Lacus was asked to this meeting.

"I swear they're part of BC," Kisaka said. "They'll probably be put out of power if they lose this upcoming election. If they stay, it's trouble. Right now, they are trying to reinstate the marriage between Yunna and Cagalli. Thankfully, she won't give."

"It's unlikely they'll get voted in again," Kira pointed out. "After the way they handled Orb the last war they both don't stand a chance."

"They'll use the famed BC's Coordinator fear plan to get people on their side," Andrew said. "Kira, Lacus, if it gets to be too risky, we'll have to leave Earth. We'll probably try to get Athrun to come along but he'll most likely stay with Cagalli. Will we be ready for a sudden move after elections?"

"My estate is open for us to stay," Lacus said.

"Good. Orb may have both Naturals and Coordinators, but Naturals overpopulate us," Andrew said.

The door opened to reveal Yunna, Unato, and even Madge storming out. Lacus was right in their path. They stopped and looked around.

"I don't know who stuck it in her head to marry a Coordinator, not to mention the son of a genocidal dictator, but I hope you know it won't happen," Mrs. Seiyan said.

"Mrs. Seiyan, Cagalli is free to make her own choice," Lacus said. "Please understand her…" _Slap_. Everyone was silent as they stared at Lacus and Madge.

Lacus held a hand to her reddened cheek as Madge snapped, "You are the worst of them all, Clyne. Such optimistic dreams and ridiculous songs."

"You're wrong," Lacus replied firmly, holding her ground. "I only wish for peace and share that hope with anyone willing to listen. I do that through my songs."

"Pish-posh," Unato said. "You people are having quite the influence on Orb and I won't let it go unnoticed."

"That's a lie," Andrew retorted. "We don't manipulate Cagalli. That's your area. Most of us are military." Kira walked to Lacus and pulled her closer to him and further from the Seiyans.

"This is ridiculous," Kira spoke softly. "Arguing here won't do a thing. I think you better leave." Lacus nodded and Andrew sighed. Leave it to Kira to be the peacemaker.

"You dare to tell us to leave?" Yunna asked incredulously.

"We have business to attend to," Lacus said. "Please leave. There is no point in fighting here." As she took a step to go into the room, Madge reached a hand out to slap her again. Kira reacted and grasped the woman's wrist. Andrew took a threatening step forward. Kira released her wrist and pulled Lacus back, where Kisaka stepped forward.

"The door is that way," he said, pointing.

"Who's side are you on, Col. Kisaka?" Unato snapped.

"Miss Clyne is a representative in her own rights," he relied coldly. "Assault on her won't be allowed. Please, leave."

The Seiyans scowled but left the room. Cagalli stepped out of the office a moment later. "Is it safe?"

"For now," Andrew said. "The missus struck Lacus."

"What?"


	20. Gundam Seed & Star Trek 4

Note: Another exciting GS/ST crossover. Again, don't ask. There's nothing to say. Just don't flame me.

Rating: PG

**Gundam** **Seed Meets Star Trek 4**

"We were forced to call Orb for help," Admiral Stowe said. "PLANT won't let go of any technician of any useful caliber. And the Earth Alliance has no one of the skill needed for this. Considering Orb is the world's leader in technology, we asked them to spare one of their best."

"And…" Picard prompted.

"Rep. Attha is an agreeable young lady. She offered the services of one of the world's best technicians. She will talk to him on our behalf and it up to him if he agrees or not."

"You make it sound like there's a catch," Will said.

Stowe hesitated then said, "There is. He has another two weeks of personal leave before he's obligated to return to his duties. It's shaky. From the way Rep. Attha talked, this has been his first break in a long time."

"Wonderful," Will muttered.

"In addition, he is not familiar with starships. Rep. Attha assures me he is an extremely fast learner and quite intelligent. He should be able to help us."

"More good news," Picard remarked dryly. "I guess that's the best we can do. At least it's better than nothing."

"True. I don't know anything more about him but I'll keep you posted. Admiral Stowe out."

"Maybe we should update the rest of the ship while we wait."

……… At PLANT, Clyne Estate………

"Well, we could do a small wedding with just friends and family. Or we can do a large wedding with friends, family, and other important people. Or a public wedding with a large or small reception. I know we can't avoid any media with this no matter what we do." Kira looked as some notes he and Lacus had wrote.

"Well, the only problem we could face with a small wedding is offending any officials who expect to be there," Lacus pointed out. "A public wedding is just too much for me. Besides, if we want to be overly safety driven, that's an open invitation for assassination."

"True," Kira agreed. "So what about a large wedding and reception?"

"Just not too large," Lacus said. "But yes, it sounds good. Now where to have it? In PLANT or Orb?"

"Orb would be my choice," Kira said. "It's a neutral country if you want to insert politics into the matter. Besides most of our friends and family lives there."

"Orb sounds perfect, especially for a spring wedding. Can you write a list of people as we go along?" Kira nodded and picked up a pad of paper and pencil.

"I know to invite Cagalli and Athrun…they would never forgive us for not inviting them," Kira said. Lacus giggled then added, "Col. Kisaka, Mu, Murrue…"

"Milly and Dearka," Kira said.

"Yzak and Shiho…she'll make him behave," Lacus said. "Orb officials…exclude the Seiyans."

"Cagalli thanks you from the bottom of her heart," Kira said. Lacus laughed. The phone rang. He reached over and pick up the phone from the bed side table.

"Hello, Clyne residence," he said. Lacus stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello Kira," Cagalli said. "How's it going?"

"All right," he replied. "Just going over wedding plans."

"Hey! Don't get ahead of Athrun and me!" his twin complained.

"Whatever Cagalli. What's going on?"

"You know Starfleet, right? Well one of their starships is badly damaged, something about computers, blah blah. They're frantically searching for anyone who can help. I thought you could handle that maybe. It shouldn't take long."

"Why are they looking around for help?"

"They spent 3 weeks already trying to fix it. They're out of options. Admiral Stowe said the Enterprise is supposed to be on its way to retrieve Federation Ambassadors. Can you help?" Cagalli asked.

"Hang on," Kira mumbled. Hand over the mouth piece, he looked at Lacus.

"Cagalli says Starfleet needs someone to help repair a ship computer and volunteered me," he relayed. Lacus frowned and then nodded.

"Actually, that's all right. PLANT council wanted me to do a concert for the people. To relieve some stress and such after all this rebuilding. We'd be gone at the same time."

"Are you sure?"

"Go on, Kira. Look at it this way: you're not doing this for any military for once." Lacus smiled.

"All right Cagalli."

………At Base………

"Good of you to leave your vacation to help us, General Yamato," Stowe said, shaking hands with Kira.

"It's all right," Kira said. They began walking to the transporter room.

"I was worried we'd be interrupting you in the middle of something. Please forgive us but we're desperate."

"It's no trouble," Kira reassured Stowe. "My fiancé has some business to attend to so we're not missing each other. Besides, it's nice to be working on something that isn't military related."

"Your fiancé? Are you two getting married soon?"

"…Yes, we are. In the spring," Kira said.

"Congratulations. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Lacus Clyne."

"I see."

………Enterprise………

"We'll be beaming up momentarily, Picard. Stowe out."

Picard and Will met in the transporter room. Will just finished arranging quarters for their guest to stay in while he worked. Two beams materialized. Stowe appeared with a young man in a blue and white uniform.

"Admiral Stowe," Picard greeted.

"Hello, Captain," Stowe stepped down and shook his old friend's hand. "May I introduce General Yamato of the Orb Union."

"Welcome. I'm Captain Picard, and my first officer William Riker," Picard said. "My Chief of Engineering will meet with you as soon as you're ready. Commander Riker arranged quarters for you during your stay."

"Thank you," Kira said as he shook their hands. The four walked to Kira's quarters, talking about the ship's computers. Kira listened intently. Later, Kira was being led away by Georgi while Picard, Riker, and Stowe hung behind.

"He's awfully young, Admiral," Picard said.

"He turned 19 just a few months ago," Stowe said. "He's the best, Jean-Luc. Don't worry. Once he gets the hang of starship computers, you'll be on your way in no time flat. Oh by the way, I know I shouldn't have to say this but please, Captain, don't offend General Yamato."

"I usually don't make a habit of offending someone who helps us, especially if they just came off vacation for us," Picard said. "Why the emphasis?"

"General Yamato is easily one of the top three most important people in Orb, and the top five in the world probably," Stowe said. "He's currently Orb's Secretary and General of National Defense, and not to mention, Rep. Attha's twin brother from what I have heard. Bad relations with him could mean trouble with Orb and Starfleet. I just want to be cautious."

"I see your reasoning," Jean-Luc said. "Don't worry. He's in good hands just as we are."

"Good Luck."

………Later………

"This data pad can tell you what you need to know for this ship's computers and engineering," LaForge said, handing the pad to Kira.

"All right," Kira replied.

"Let's meet in the morning to run some diagnostics. Maybe we can dig a clue up to what's going on. The problems are also listed on that pad. Meet here at 0700 hours?"

"Sure thing. Night," Kira said as he left. In the turbolift and back in his room, Kira studied the data pad's contents. The ship was easy to figure out. Going on to the room's computer, he did further research and called it a night six hours later.

The next morning, Georgi was waiting for Kira about a minute before the young general walked in.

"So where do we start?" Kira said. Georgi told him the beginning diagnostics. The work began.

For three days, they worked together. Kira pieced the problem together with little difficultly. The only problem was fixing it.

(Meanwhile) "So what do you think of General Yamato?" Picard asked. Troi shrugged.

"He's really…dark," she said.

"Dark? How's that?" Riker asked. The three sat in Picard's ready room, talking about ship affairs and other topics.

"I mean that in terms of him being reserved and withdrawn," Troi tried to clarify. "I know it's none of my business, but he is extremely bottled up. I haven't been around him enough to learn more. I could have sworn I felt him feeling a bit relieved as he works here."

"In other words, he's a tense ball of emotion in a little bottle when he isn't here?" Riker guessed.

"Probably. He's really bad now but like I said, he's also relieved of some of the pressure. So yes…it's probably worse elsewhere."

"Strange," Jean-Luc muttered.

"I really have no grounds to interfere but I would like to try to get to know him a little, maybe slip a helpful hint or two. Contrary to how he looks, General Yamato is hardly a young teenager like everyone his age. I daresay he's the most mature person on this ship now. He's so mature that I think everyone forgets that he is just a teenager."

"It could have something to do with what has happened here in the last few years," Riker suggested.

"Well, it's not our business. Deanna, if you feel the need to check this out, you can but don't over do it," Picard warned her. "He's not even Starfleet."

"I know, Captain."

(Engineering) "Hello, Councilor," La Forge said. "What brings you down here?"

"Thought I'd look around and pick up some tidbits while we're hanging loose," she said. "After that disaster I thought it would be useful to know the basics of the ship mechanics and such."

"Good point," La Forge said. "You can't always be sure to have an expert around or Data, and even he was shown up bad by General Yamato over there. That guy's good."

"Really? I haven't heard."

"He learned a ton of the ship's systems over night and already located the problem. We're trying to work out a solution now. Hang on…I have to check something." He wandered off with a scanner and data pad. Troi moseyed over to where Kira sat working on a panel. A robot bird sat perched on his shoulder. When she was close enough, the green bird looked at and flew over chirping, "Birdie!" It landed on her shoulder. Kira looked up and seemed amused.

"I have never seen anything like this," Troi said. "Did you build it?"

"No, my best friend gave him to me when we were kids," Kira said, resuming his work.

"Oh? I hate prying but do you still know your friend? Not many people stay close to their friends from such a young age," Deanna asked.

"He'll be my brother-in-law in maybe a year, depending on wedding arrangements," Kira said. Troi felt his mood conflict between happiness and sadness.

"This friend must mean a lot to you, if you kept this bird for so long," Troi mused. Kira smiled sadly.

"He does," Kira said.

"It's not often someone's best friend becomes family. So you have a sister then?" Troi asked.

Kira nodded, not overly minding the interview, answered, "Yes. We're twins, actually." "Wow, that's neat," Troi said.

………banquet………

Picard and his senior staff, and Kira sat at one table together. All wore their formal uniforms. Kira wore his normal uniform, only this one had his rank insignia and such on it. On the stage, Lacus Clyne performed her best three songs. Kira was surprised to see her. Only Troi picked up on his mood.

"She's a beautiful singer," Troi remarked.

"Just like her," La Forge said. "I'm assuming she's extremely popular world wide."

"Lacus is probably the most popular and influential person in PLANT, if not the world," Kira said. "The people love her. Lacus has a natural ability for appealing to everyone's desires for peace and harmony. Even Naturals love her."

"I notice the racism between Coordinators and Naturals is high," Troi said. Kira gave a sad smile.

"It is, but we're working to bridge those gaps. Orb is the farthest along in accepting both races." Kira noticed that Lacus had disappeared.

"It's hard to believe that people go to war over stupid things like that," Troi said. Riker and Picard agreed.

"I really can't blame Coordinators for hating Naturals living on Earth. It was the Earth Forces who destroyed Junius Seven. Actually, many people didn't have a say in that. It's always religious leaders and governments that have problems with each other. That's why Orb is the role model, because it didn't pay any mind to racial differences."

"Is that why you work in Orb?" Riker asked.

"Sort of," Kira said. "I grew up in Heliopolis from a young age. I pretty much lived in Orb territory all my life. That's why I've been able to associate with Naturals easily, because I grew up where it didn't matter. My sister was raised in Orb's most influential clan. I'm the only family she really has."

A pair of hands covered his eyes. Instantly, Kira knew who is was and seemed to relax. "Lacus." A soft giggle was heard. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Ms. Clyne, thank you for joining us," Stowe said. "I invited her to join us for dinner."

"Thank you, Admiral Stowe," Lacus said. Troi was impressed at how naïve she looked and sounded yet she held an aura of authority and wisdom. Kira smiled the first real smile anyone had seen. She sat down beside him.

"You sing beautifully, Ms. Clyne," Picard complimented. Lacus thanked him.

"I heard you were doing a concert in the PLANTs just a few days ago," Admiral Stowe said. "How was that?"

"Oh, it was wonderful," Lacus said. "Everyone was very kind there. I suppose it was a welcomed break to hear me sing. I kept getting comments about how everyone missed my songs. The rebuilding of Januarius and Marchius is going by rather quickly. There were actually many survivors from the attack."

"That's always a relief to hear," Kira said. "Did you speak to any of them?"

She nodded and smiled sadly. "They're terrified of any obvious Natural they see. I saw a man announced as a Natural. He was practically attacked in the middle of the street," she said.

"I really can't blame them, after those attacks from the Earth Alliance," Kira said.

"Which attacks?" Picard asked.

"There was the attack that started the Bloody Valentine War. The EA launched nuclear weapons on a defenseless, agricultural PLANT, killing everyone on it. The PLANTs retaliated. Just this last war, last year, the first nuclear attack failed because of PLANT's defense. The second attack wasn't exactly nuclear. It was a large radioactive laser beam that shot through two colonies. It barely missed the capital PLANT, Aprilious, which was the target," Lacus explained.

"Meanwhile everyone on Earth is afraid of Coordinators, thinking each one is terrorists from PLANT," Kira said. "Even Orb is starting to lose its safe haven name for both races."

"Why is everyone so hung up over what they are?" Picard asked. "We got over long ago, the racism between a person with white skin and a person with black skin. That was as pitiful as it came."

"Fear," Lacus said. "Naturals fear Coordinators, because we can do things quicker than they can."


	21. Gundam Seed & Star Trek 5

Note: Another exciting GS/ST crossover. This one features Amaya in the Star Trek role. Yes…more tackiness from your favorite author. But hey, I've read worse.

Rating: PG

**Gundam** **Seed Meets Star Trek 5**

Lieutenant Amaya Yamato found herself on the Enterprise sooner than expected. Many were surprised at her age and rank when she walked onto the bridge. Adorned in a red officer's uniform, Amaya took the helm. Picard knew she was more capable then that though. Amaya was also aware that there would be numerous tests to see how apt she really was. The first tests were excellent. As a welcome aboard, the senior staff gave her a little get together party in the conference room. Amaya was shocked but appreciated. Troi, Picard, Riker, Data, Beverly, La Forge, Wesley, and even Worf were all there.

"So, Amaya, tell us about your family," Deanna said. "I'm curious about them. Not many parents would let their children leave so early from home."

Amaya smiled. "I guess I've always been lucky. My parents are protective but they let me do what I want. Everyone says mother is the most beautiful woman ever. She sings like an angel. My father is quiet and gentle. Both of them are. Mother used to go between the Earth Nations and PLANT as a mediator and peacekeeper. She also was a famous singer. I think father was always a computer technician and engineer.

"My Aunt Cagalli is the Head Representative of Orb and Uncle Athrun serves as Head of National security. I guess Father has taken Aunt Cagalli's place on rare occasions."

The Enterprise was passing through the PLANT space territory. Amaya was at the helm and the full bridge crew was on duty. It was a peaceful afternoon. Key word: was. That silence that was space was shattered. A sudden explosion ripped through space. Julious 5 had fallen. It was deathly close to Aprilious, the capital. Everything was on the view screen. A flash of white light then orange and bright flames erupted from the innocent colony. Amaya gasped in absolute horror.

"What's happening?" Picard demanded. Troi was gasping in air. The sudden shock from thousands of minds assaulted her senses.

"It appears that a nuclear missile has destroyed the colony," Data supplied. Only a while later did he continue. "Sir, a broadcast transmission is being sent out."

"On screen," Picard ordered.

A man in purple and black robes appeared. "I'm Chairman David Helsen. This is a message from the people of PLANT to the Earth Alliances. We have been assaulted brutally by the Naturals. Again, a simple, agricultural colony has been destroyed, Julious 5. This time, 4043 people were killed. This is an declaration of war. The people of PLANT will not be oppressed and attacked by the Naturals again. Today is the fourteenth of February and the start of the Third Bloody Valentine War. We will make the Naturals pay for their murderous crime."

-----

"We need a new peace mediator," Picard said. "I understand many ambassadors don't want any one that is in Starfleet."

"I know," Admiral Colt said. "Actually, I heard a few names come up. There is a reverend Malchio, who is renowned as a peace mediator and negotiator. Everyone one respects him it seems. There is ORB's Head Representative Cagalli Yula Athha who has been known to run peace treaties. Mrs. Lacus Yamato is the most famous for her peace negotiations. She's very popular with the people. Those are the best candidates from Earth."

"I doubt the representative would work, because she's still working for her own nation," Picard said.

"I agree. And reverend Malchio is older than he used to be. And he runs an orphanage which has increased in size, sadly," Colt added.

"So in all actuality, Mrs. Yamato is our only choice," Picard concluded.

"At least she's the best choice," Colt replied. "I'll contact her."

The next day, the two spoke again. Colt gave Picard the good news. "She's agreed to lend her services to the Federation. Accompanying her will be her husband as well, Mr. Kira Yamato. I've also heard he's been a negotiator a few times before."

"Sounds good," Jean-Luc said.

Riker, Amaya, and Picard stood waiting in transporter room 2 as three beams materialized. Soon Admiral Colt, and two others stood before them. The woman very youthful with luscious pink hair done up elegantly. Unlike many officials, she wore a simply dress of light purple. Next to her was a brown haired man with deep violet eyes. He foiled his wife with darker clothing.


End file.
